A new adventure
by LightningWolfHowl
Summary: My series 3. Set 7 years after series 2. The Legion of Superheroes must face their worst foe yet... Braniac!  CB/SG, TW/PG, LL/OC, B5/SV
1. Dark Horizon I

An object flew through the air at an incredible speed on a rocky planet bolts of lightning were flying out behind it. It shook everything up behind it. A small rabbit like creature was lucky to avoid collision with the object. The object was in fact a person, flying through the air. Using his flight ring Lightning Lad of the legion of Superheroes was seeing just how fast he could fly. He hadn't changed much since the battle against Braniac, his robotic arm had been replaced with a very similar one after the destruction of the original replacement. The town of new metropolis was just ahead and approaching quickly but he didn't notice... He was having to much fun! He span round to look at the sky, he could see a spaceship fly by on it's way to some distant planet in the night sky. He looked up suddenly. "Oh..." He was heading straight for a skyscraper. He had just enough time to move aside. He was forced to dodge more and more of the high buildings. He weaved in and out of the flying cars, there was a constant chorus of "Oups. Sorry! Look out! Can't stop!" as he flew along with several near misses. Just as it looked like he was safe a flying lorry appeared in front of him. The man was able to avoid the driver but went straight through the back of the lorry. He landed painfully on the floor, stunned by the impact. The red haired man opened his eyes as a group of science police ran over to him.

-I'm Ok... He said getting up holding his head.  
-Don't care buddy you're under arrest. Said an officer pointing his gun at him.  
-Not again! Lightning Lad let himself fall backwards against the pavement.

A few hours later, a disgraced Lightning Lad was sitting in a prison cell. Since Brany's betrayal, eight years ago, things at the legion had been quiet... To quiet for his liking so he decided to have some fun... He looked round as a policeman removed the forcefield from his cell. Timber wolf and Phantom Girl came into his cell. They hadn't changed much either taller but nothing else... He could see on their faces that they were not amused.

-Get up! Said Timber Wolf. We're leaving.  
-Really Lightning Lad, this is like the second time in three months! Yelled Phantom Girl.  
-I'm sorry... He said appologeticly.  
-Sorry doesn't quite cut it! You're a Legionnaire! Not an adrenaline junky! She continued.  
-Yeah.. If we don't set an example how can we hope that the rest of the galaxy will? Asked Timber Wolf.  
-Sorry guys I'm just bored! Moaned the legionnaire.  
-You won't be bored for long, Saturn Girl and Cosmic Boy are back from their mission. Said Phantom Girl. I just know they'll be thrilled when they hear what you've done.

Lightning Lad gulped and followed his friends out of the prison to a ship waiting near by. He knew for a fact that they didn't like his little escapades. The last time after a little accident with a space cruser he had been on washing up duty for a month... After boarding the ship, Lightning Lad decided to stay quiet. It wasn't long until they reached the headquarters. He followed the other legionnaires sheepishly. Other Legionnaires gave him glares as he walked past, he tried to avoid looking at them. Eventually they arrived at Cosmic Boy's office. Lightning Lad turned to Timber Wolf.

-Good Luck. Said the wolf creature, "I'll need it" Though the red haired man as he knocked.  
-Come in Garth. Yelled Cosmic Boy from the other side of the door.

Hang on, had Cosmic Boy just called him by his real name... That either meant that he was in a good mood or that Lightning Lad only had a few more moments to live... Gathering all his courage Lightning Lad hit the button that opened the door. Saturn Girl was sitting on the desk smiling at Cosmic Boy who was sitting in his chair. No drastic changes in them either, only that Cosmic Boy was slightly less of a control freak... As the door closed behind him, Lightning Lad was preparing himself for what was to come. He closed his eyes as Cosmic Boy started to speak :

-Well... Apparently Garth you've done your regular trick of causing quite a mess... He said strangely happy.  
-I know I shouldn't have... But I was bored! Go ahead tell me to do the washing up for the next year! I don't care! He grumbled.

Cosmic Boy and Saturn Girl exchanged puzzled looks before looking back at him smiling. For a moment Lightning Lad wondered if his telepathic friend was using her powers to communicate with Cosmic Boy without him knowing...

-What do you think Irma? Asked Cosmic Boy.  
-No one was hurt, were they? She said to Cosmic Boy who nodded back.  
-Well then there you go, just be a bit more careful next time Garth. He said.  
-Is there something I've missed? Lightning Lad asked confused. Why haven't you ordered me to clean the toilets or something?  
-Why do you keep using our Superhero names Garth? Asked the telepath. It's Irma and Rokk when we're not on duty.

This really was confusing... Why were they being so nice all of a sudden? Normally using their real names was pretty rare families aside... Even if sometimes the founding members of the legion switched on to a more familiar form when nobody else was around. Something was seriously strange here... Could they be clones or something? Only one way to find out, he prepared to give them both a quick blast.

-Don't you even dare! Said Saturn Girl who had apparently read his thoughts. We're perfectly fine...  
-If you say so... A shame, I'd like to see who'd win. He said.  
-Really Garth you need to grown up. Said Cosmic Boy rolling his eyes.  
-Sure Rokk and you need to have more fun! He said smiling. Anyway I better go... The others will be dying to know what horrific punishment you gave me...  
-Mater-eater-man, Shrinking Violet, Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf are waiting outside... Said Saturn Girl.  
-Gives me an idea... Lightning Lad said mischievously.  
-Garth... Started Cosmic Boy.

It was to late, Lightning Lad through himself out of the room onto the floor in front of his fellow legionnaires. They stared at him with shock.

-Oh no! Please! I'll do anything! Just keep me away from them! He screamed pointing at Cosmic Boy.

He then flew off, the other legionnaires believed that Cosmic Boy had just beaten up his own friend and looked at him in shock. Cosmic Boy standing in the doorway, shook his head, _"That fool will never learn..."_ He thought.

-And don't do that again! He yelled shaking his fist at his friend who had flow off. You guys get back to your duties.

The shocked legionnaires started to walk off, one by one. Cosmic Boy went back into his office to Saturn Girl who was smiling. Their Red Haired friend sure had a gift for getting himself into trouble... He had been sent to prison a grand total of seven times in the past seven years... This made twice this year... What was wrong with his friend? Saturn Girl had obliviously been reading his thoughts.

-Don't worry Rokk, he's just going through a difficult period... The blond haired woman said.  
-Yeah, the same difficult period that he's been going through for over seven years! Cos moaned. I thought he stop when he was about twenty but look, he's twenty five next week and still acts like he's fourteen!  
-He needs something to distract him... A mission of some kind... She said.

Cosmic Boy thought for a moment, what could he do? Or get Lightning Lad to do more precisely... He didn't particularity want to put his friend in danger but the hot headed and excitable man was likely to mess up anything diplomatic. And sending him on a scouting mission would just get him even more bored! What if...

-That's risky, Rokk. Said Irma. I thought you were going to send Timber Wolf or Phantom Girl?  
-Well, I can't see what harm he could do... Anyhow we were going to tell them weren't we? So might as well strike while the iron is hot.  
-And just hope we don't strike it so hard that it breaks... Saturn Girl said doubtingly.

Later the same day, Lightning Lad looked around the legion hall, the whole legion was here! Over the past seven years their numbers had slowly increased but there weren't any missions to send the legionnaires busy! It was all very-well for the newbies on their scouting missions but the older members who had known the days of the Fatal Five and the war against Imperiex it was pretty darn boring! Though none of the others seemed to get themselves into so much trouble... Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf were dating and so were Cos and Saturn Girl. Was it just him? Maybe he needed to change...

-Got arrested again huh Garth? Said a voice behind him, that he instantly recognised as Nemesis Kid. Maybe you'll stay there one day...  
-I got out Kid! And it's better that sitting around all day and enjoying the perks of being a Legionnaire! Growled Lightning Lad turning to face the younger legionnaire. And it's Lightning Lad to you or better yet sir!  
-You only got out cause of that soppy Rokk! He used to be such a good leader then look he turned soft!  
-Mind your tongue! Lightning Lad made himself look more menacing. He's our leader!  
-Maybe he won't be for long... Said Nemesis.  
-What was that! Roared the red haired founder.  
-I'm just saying he's getting older maybe one day he'll be a bit to slow.  
-You! I'm gonna knock your nose in buddy!

Nemesis Kid had got a taller since the mission with Grimbor but he was still pretty skinny. His attitude changed as well instead of improving he'd gotten way worse. He regarded many of the older legionnaires as having old views... He tried to make himself taller but was still far smaller that Lightning Lad and a lot less imposing. Ready to hit the nuisance Lightning Lad then saw a group of other Legionnaires come up behind Nemesis. His little gang... There was about four of them now, it was impossible for him not to make a scene now... He relaxed himself but apparently now he was the one in for a pounding.

-What? Realised that you don't stand a chance against me? Asked the little nuisance.  
-I think, he doesn't want to start a fight here Nemesis Kid and if you were wise you wouldn't either... Said a voice behind them.

It was Karate Kid far more taller, muscular and fearsome looking than he had been before he now was almost as tall as Lightning Lad and just about as imposing as Superman. Nemesis seemed to be not so eager to fight any more perhaps because his powers didn't work on Karate Kid... Instead he just turned round with his gang and walked off. _"I don't think we've heard the last of this..."_ thought Lightning Lad.

-Thanks Karate Kid... I think that I may have one but... I'm not to sure that Saturn Girl and Cosmic Boy would be happy with me blowing up the base... Again...  
-No probs, Lightning Lad. That nuisance gets on my nerves... The Legion is doing fine as it is! He said.  
-Yep, anyhow it'll be guys like you who'll get the torch after we've gone not him. Lightning glanced back at Nemesis who was storming off. Any idea why Cos and Saturn Girl called us?  
-Nope, none... Won't have to wait long. Look there they are!

Said Karate Kid pointing at the purple costumed Legionnaire and the blond haired woman. Cosmic Boy and Saturn Girl stood in the middle of the hall, they looked strangely happy. What was happening? What did he not know?

-I've got an important announcement guys! Yelled Cosmic Boy to get everyone's attention.  
-We've run out of food again? Asked Lightning Lad jokingly.  
-Nothing quite so dramatic Lightning Lad... He said smiling. Saturn Girl and I are getting married!

There was an applause and cheering. Lightning Lad felt like the whole world was collapsing in on him... What had Cosmic Boy just said? Had he been dreaming? No didn't look like it... An incredible jealousy took hold of the legionnaire, one that he knew he had to fight... For his and everyone else's sake... _"You shouldn't be angry... Be happy for them... Your two best friends, together."_ It took a while but he calmed down, Saturn Girl was distracted so hadn't read his thoughts apparently. He flew over to his two friends :

-Congratulations... He said trying to sound happy.  
-Thanks. Said Cosmic Boy looking at his friend. Hey, Lightning Lad we...

He didn't have time to finish his sentence, too many people were swarming round the duo trying to congratulate them. Lightning Lad smiled before flying off. Later that night, the red haired legionnaire was sitting in a bar. He'd had quite a few drinks perhaps a few to many and was only too aware of it. He'd been thinking about his past with his two friends. Despite the occasional arguments, he had always gotten on with Cosmic Boy. He'd always liked Saturn Girl more than liked... But he'd always been to timid to as her out. Unlike Cos who had asked, he didn't know that they were even considering marriage... Someone tapped him on the shoulder, he looked around to see a muscular man who looked like he could make a boxer...

-Hey, you hear about those two Legionnaire love birds? He asked.  
-I'm a Legionnaire what do you think? Lightning Lad was already angry.  
-Oh right... I always thought that she was your girl... What happened you not good enough for her? He asked, did he want a fight or what? Well I guess that other guy is far more reliable, not getting into trouble with the law all the time...

He wasn't sure if it was his anger or the drinks but without warning Garth turned around and hit the man in the face. Shocked the man hit him back and worse two of his friends joined in. Within seconds a reasonably violent bar fight had broken out... And as per usual the space police arrived within minutes. It took a while to separate the brawlers but eventually they pulled the two apart. The rest of that night was blank... The Legionnaire woke up in a cell in the prison, the same one he'd been in the day before. He had a cut lip, a black eye and one hell of a hang over.

He waited for some one to get him out... It seemed to take longer this time... Where were they? He started to pace something he rarely did. He looked out of his cell he could see several prisoners who had been arrested by the legion before but no Legionnaires. Then something even weirder... A prison guard came in with a plate of slop.

-What's this for? Asked the legionnaire.  
-Your food genius, it's tea time! Chef's speciality, leftovers! He said before laughing cruelly.  
-Hang on? How long have I been in here?  
-We got you at half one yesterday, it's now 9°clock so almost a day. Said the guard. Longest you've even been in aye? Doesn't look like your friends are coming... It's about time that you stayed with us, prisoner 43...

Prisoner 43... Was that his new name? For the next few days, Lightning Lad refused to eat the food manly out of pride. He would eat that garbage soon enough he'd be eating out of the legion cantine... But nobody came... By day four, he was in a pathetic state, thin, weak, filthy... He finally swallowed his pride and ate the slop. He noticed the smirk on the guards face...

-You lasted longer than we thought... He said. But you gave in... You'll like it here and you better get used to the food.

Lightning Lad just nodded before letting himself collapse on the floor. He was so tired... But all he could do was sleep to pass the time, so why was he still tired? The day after, the fifth day, he just sat in a corner, his head buried in his hands. Thinking about what had been and what could of been. He didn't notice the cell's door opening or the newcomer step in the cell.

-Sorry for taking so long... You hit the police commissioner and he had a grudge. It took us almost a week to get them to agree to release you. Said Cosmic Boy.  
-Thanks... But I think I'll stay here... Said a broken Garth. That way I can't give the Legion a bad name...

Cosmic Boy sighed before walking over and sitting next to his friend in the corner. Apparently the week spent in jail hadn't done wonders for his mental state... Or physical... He would have looked pretty similar if the fatal five had captured him... The two had been friends since they met. Ok they fell out occasionally but always made up in the end.

-Listen Lightning Lad, Garth. He said firmly. You're a Legionnaire and a damn good one at that. Think about all you've done... The Fatal Five, the Sun eater, Imperiex, Braniac 1... Now are you gonna let a bunch of want a be policemen finally beat you? Or are you going to come with me, do this mission and possibly save the galaxy a few more times?

Lightning Lad looked up, his ice blue eyes were filled with a new ferocious determination. Cosmic Boy smiled, yeah, his friend was back and it looked like with a vengeance. The black haired Legionnaires followed his friend outside. A prison guard looked pretty sheepish as the red haired Legionnaire stared down at him severely. Despite his battered state Lightning Lad still remained pretty imposing. A few hours later, they were back in headquarters. After eating half the food in the cantine, a shower, a shave and a change of clothes, Lightning Lad now stood next to the time travel machine. Next to Triplicate Girl and Bouncing Boy, neither of them had changed save the fact that they were now married.

-Now Lightning Lad, please be careful. Ok? Said Shrinking Violet (older and taller). You know what Brany would say... Travelling backwards in time is dangerous all you need to do is change one little thing and... Boom! No more Legion!  
-Ok... Say this thing doesn't have any side effects does it? He asked.  
-Other that a little confusion? Said Saturn Girl. No... Just please for the love of creation don't change anything! Just sick to the mission...  
-I don't get why I'm getting lectured and not them! He said complaining.  
-Could it be because we know you? Asked Cosmic Boy mockingly.  
-Grr... I'll be back soon... I think but you know...

Shrinking Violet cut him off by sending through the time portal, to the 21st century. Cosmic Boy was slightly worried but had faith in his friend. He watched as Shrinking Violet reconfigured the machine. It would have taken Brany only a few moments but was slightly longer as Violet's intelligence was only level 9. He watched as the door suddenly opened and not one not two but four children rushed in. They were all round, triple coloured and there were two boys and two girls.

-Mummy! Daddy! They yelled throughing themselves into their parents arms.  
-Hey kids. Said Bouncing Boy.  
-Where are you going dad? Asked one of the boys who's hair was red, yellow and green, his name was Duo.  
-To the future... Answered the proud father.  
-Why? Asked a little girl with pink, blue and orange hair, her name was Una.  
-Cosmic Boy and Saturn Girl have a mission for us. Answered Triplicate Girl;  
-When? This time it was the other boy with Brown, turquoise and orange hair, this one was Cuatro.  
-Just now. Said Bouncing Boy.  
-How? Asked the final child a girl with peach, white and red hair, this last one was Tres.  
-With the time machine so we'll be back shortly. Said Triplicate Girl. So be good for Cosmic Boy and Saturn Girl, Ok?  
-Ok, mum! They yelled rushing over to the three people watching.

With that the parents of the group were teleported, they were heading for the 41st century. The leader of the Legionnaires looked down at the children ans sighed. Baby sitting wasn't really Cosmic Boy's thing... Though Saturn Girl thought that the four kids were adorable... They'd be 5 soon. Lightning Lad didn't really like kids, he didn't hate them but he thought that they got in the way a lot...

-Hey, Mr. Cosmic Boy sir? Asked one of the children, Duos. Do want to play Legion VS Fatal Five with us?  
-Well, Ok then... Said Cosmic Boy glancing at his future wife before smiling at looking back at the kids. How do you play?  
-Well, it's kinda simple really... Said Tres. You're the Fatal Five and we've gotta get ya!  
-Ok... Hey... Wait! He said realising what was about to happen. No!

To late, the children all triplicated and turned into bouncing balls before bouncing on Cosmic Boy who fell over backwards with a Thump. He heard Saturn Girl and Shrinking Violet laughing and smiled the kids were to... Meanwhile, Triplicate Girl and her husband were staring at New Metropolis city from 1000 years in their future. It had been rebuilt and now stood tall in all it's glory. Now they knew how Clark Kent had felt when he came with them the first time... It wasn't hard to find Superman X, all they needed to do was call with their Legion rings. He came rushing towards them, older, he hadn't changed that much since the last time they'd seen him.

-Hey guys, been a while. He said. Why are you here?  
-Well. Said Triplicate Girl. It's actually a happy occasion...  
-Really? What?  
-Saturn Girl and Cosmic boy are getting married... Started Bouncing Boy.  
-And you're invited. Finished his wife.  
-Well... I guess things have been kinda quiet around here without Imperiex and I think it's about time I had a break... So yeah count me in!  
-Cool, hopefully Lightning Lad's got the other one. Said Bouncing Boy.  
-Not good! Yelled Lightning Lad.

He only just managed to dodge a green energy beam fired by a Green Lantern. He retaliated by firing back a good blast of Lightning witch to his surprise made contact knocking the man backwards. "They mustn't be as strong as they are in my time..." he thought. The next thing that came at him was a flying woman with wings and a mace, it wasn't his day... She seemed to be quite angry, it was like being attacked by a flying Persuader... That gave him an idea... He waited for her to swing her mace at him again before grabbing it and hinting it with his lightning. The mace made out of metal conducted the lightning shocking the flying nuisance. That made four people who he'd knocked out just flying around : A really fast zippy person, an annoying woman who kept on trying to hit him and now these two... They were superheroes but who were they? The next thing he knew something was in his mind, trying to knock him out. He groaned at tried to spot the person responsible, he knew that he wouldn't last long.  
After a few moments, he spotted a green person floating in the air. He started to fly towards him but already he was falling into a comatose state. It was like falling asleep only not wanting to, a little further and he could blast him... Lightning Lad stopped he wasn't going to make it everything was going black... Then darkness... Suddenly his eyes jerked open but he wasn't in control of himself a powerful lightning bolt flew out and hit the green man knocking him flying. That bolt was more powerful than his usual ones it was strange... He was in control again... Suddenly without warning something hit him hard in the face, he fell towards the ground. The landing hurt... _"I thought this was a peaceful mission Cos..."_ He thought to himself. Then a familiar figure landed next to him.

-Super... Man? He said finding it hard to breathe.  
-Yes! Said the imposing figure. And you are?  
-Come on, it's me Lightning Lad!  
-Lightning Lad? He said helping him up. It really is you, you haven't changed a bit...  
-I think you've got stronger... He winced.  
-I'm sorry if we're disturbing you... Said a deep voice.

Lightning Lad turned round to see a tall, threatening figure. He was wearing a cape and a mask... The people who he had previously fought were behind him. With Superman on his side he should be able to defeat them though... He began to charge up, his lightning. To his surprise, Superman gestured at him to stop.

-Hey Bats, this is my old friend, Lightning Lad. Said the kryptonian.  
-I see... The cloaked figure continued. And do your friends often blast your other friends?  
-Um... Sorry... Said Lightning Lad looking sheepish. By the way, Superman, Cos and Saturn Girl are getting married and...  
-There what? Yelled Superman overjoyed. That's great!  
-Yeah... Great... Lightning Lad was still a tad bitter. You're invited.  
-You're not going! Yelled the green lantern. We need you here!

That was the start of a long argument. Most of the Justice League were dead against Superman leaving and to make things worse they also wanted to arrest Lightning Lad... Which wouldn't be great seeing as Cosmic Boy wouldn't be able to get him out... From what he could gather Clark was pretty excited about going.

-Listen, I'm a time traveller! Said Lightning Lad losing his patience again. We can send him back two seconds after he left! You won't even notice!  
-Guys, I'll be back in a second! Superman said flying closer to Lightning Lad.  
-Don't get killed! Yelled Batman as he flew off.

The duo flew off before suddenly disappearing. The Justice League stood there watching the sky. They had never even heard of the Legion and let alone the impulsive Lightning Lad... And so far they weren't that impressed...

-Time travellers! Said Batman, distastefully.

SupermanX watched as the other group made it through the worm hole. Superman stepped through he was huge, that was the real man of steal there... Not him... Lightning Las came through next he looked a little worse for wear, had somebody hit him? Sure looked like it. He went over and shook the other Superman's hand.

-Long time no see... Said Kell-el.  
-Yeah, where's the happy couple then? Asked the original.  
-Cosmic Boy just fell over and knocked himself out... Said a telepathic voice in their heads.  
-What? Asked Lightning Lad.  
-He was playing with Uno, Duos, Tres and Cuatros they tripped him up, he fell backwards and hit his head on the wall...  
-That's ridiculous... Laughed Garth.  
-I'll tell him you said that... Saturn Girl continued telepathically. Hey, Clark, Kell-el nice to see you again... Well you know... I'm afraid I'm Taking Cosmic Boy to the infirmary so I can't be there in person.  
-Who are Uno, Duos, Tres and Cuatro? Asked SupermanX.  
-They're four five years old, Bouncing Boy and Triplicte Girl's kids...  
-And they beat up Cos? Superman said.

After a fair amount of laughing, they went and visited to an embarrassed Cosmic Boy. The most amount of damage was to his pride... A great hero had just been defeated by a bunch of kids. The next few days were rather calm everyone was looking forwards to the wedding... Wasn't every day that two founding members tied the knot. Then finally the big day arrived, the entire Legion was there... Everyone of them from the rawest of recruits to the founding members themselves. Many others were there to... Lightning Lad found himself wearing a soot for the second time in his life... The first was at the last marriage, Bouncing Boy and Triplicate Girl's. The priest was reaching the end of his speech :

-Do you Rokk Krin take Irma Ardeen to be your lawful wedded wife?  
-I do... He said as the tradition demanded.  
-And do you Irma Ardeen take Rokk Krin to be your lawful wedded husband?  
-I do.. Said the telepath.  
-Then unless anyone here has a reason why these people should not be married may they speak now or forever hold their peace...  
-I do! Roared a familiar voice.

Everyone looked around puzzled and astounded. Everyone except Lightning Lad, it was in his guts... He already knew who it was... He didn't know how or why but all he knew who it was... It was like a little voice in his head had just told him... Strangely he felt similar to when he had blasted the Martian...

-Emerald Empress... He muttered under his breath.

Surely enough a few moments later, the Fatal Five crashed through a wall, Emerald Empress had her usual smirk on her face. Lightning Lad growled and prepared to fight...


	2. Dark Horizon II

Lightning Lad stood ready to blast the fatal five into the next dimension. Something struck him, Emerald Empress's eye was back to normal despite the fact that Mater-eater-lad had eaten about half of it seven years before. "Don't look at the eye fool!" yelled a voice in his head. He turned away. There was a loud bang and the door was broken down. The Legion of Supervillains marched in... Remembering what they had done especially Esper, Lightning Lad felt a blind rage fill him. His scar and eyes were glowing with Lightning as always before he blasted something.

-Greetings Legion! Said the Empress. It's been a while now hasn't it... We were positively heart broken when we didn't receive an invitation... So we thought we'd invite ourselves.  
-Then you won't mind showing yourselves out! Cosmic Boy was visibly furious and when he was like that it was quite a sight.  
-Well, well... The groom isn't happy it would seem... Said Tharok.  
-Can you blame him? Whispered Bouncing Boy to his wife.

As the villains approached the alter, the Legion started to form a protective circle around the guests who lacked powers, more specifically the president of the United Planets. Lightning Lad was having more and more trouble stopping the fury that was consuming him, he wanted to give all of them a shock that they wouldn't forget! Now the Fatal Five and the Legion of Supervillains and surrounded the Legion though they outnumbered by far their foes.

-All of the members who have never fought the Fatal Five or Imperiex stand back and don't look in the eye, Ok? Just watch us and protect the president if necessary. Said Saturn Girl telepathically to the Legionnaires.  
-I was wondering why I didn't recognise, a lot of you... Said Esper who must of received the message as well. Half of them are newcomers! They haven't seen a real fight.  
-Cos... Whispered Lightning Lad, to his friend who was next to him. Do you mind if I attack first, I'm going mad here!  
-Ok, Lightning Lad just... Leave some for the rest of us... He whispered back.

Lightning Lad nodded before putting his hands together and closing his eyes. He felt wierd but powerful more than ever before! He felt an enormous amount of energy build up. He separated his hands which now seemed to be bounded by a black lightning. He opened his eyes and with a ferocious war cry fired two bolts round him. They formed a circle that hit every villain, he heard them scream and after a few moments stopped the bolts.

-Since when can you do that Lightning Lad? Asked Saturn Girl.  
-Since just now... He said looking at his metallic hand.  
-And back in Metropolis, you gave Jon quite a blast... Said Superman walking over.  
-I forgot about you... Said Emerald Empress getting up along with the other villains. You've grown in power and skill... An also in evil if I've heard correctly... Tell me do you think he's safe to have around?  
-If you ask me, you Legionnaires don't need a lose cannon running around... Didn't he blow you lot up during that battle against Brainiac. The words of Tyr hurt the red haired member of the Legion who was still quite sensitive about what had happened.  
-Shut up! He roared.

Lightning Lad flew towards Tyr and the Empress and blasted another powerful bolt at them. His friends stared at him in disbelief, what had happened to their friend? It wasn't like him to be so vicious and merciless without a doubt these bolts were deadly... Even if it looked like Lightning Lad was holding his own, the others decided to help. Saturn Girl wanted a rematch with Esper after the events seven years ago. They were as usual even matched... Within moments the hall had turned into a battle ground.

-Validus! Wave! Yelled Tyr after a while. We're leaving, take this place down!  
-Stop them! Yelled Kell.

To late, both villains blasted the pillars holding up the building which started to shake. Bouncing Boy pulled one of his sons back as a part of the roof fell down. The Legion regrouped on the alter as their enemies fled. Then Cosmic Boy created a powerful shield around them and hoped that it would hold... SupermanX was the first one to brake out of the rubble followed up by the other Superman. Timber Wolf then emerged with a roar, Phantom Girl was safely hidden under him. One by one, the Legionnaires emerged.

-Every one accounted for? Asked Triplicate Girl.  
-We're all here... Said Superman.  
-That was a close one... Phantom Girl said.  
-They were weak after that Lightning attack... Said Saturn Girl.  
-Yeah, thanks Lightning Lad but where did the power bust come from? Cosmic Boy said, he looked over his shoulder where he could normally find his friend but this time no one was there. Lightning Lad?

He looked around, panic starting to take over. The others soon imitated him. He used his powers to pick up large pieces of rubble and look under them. The others ripped through as well. All except from Saturn Girl who tried to locate him telepathically.

-Cos! It's faint but... He's on their ship! She said.

Lightning Lad was now a captive of the fatal five, it was the first time for him... He didn't like it either! He was lying on the floor of a cold ship. And he was weak... Really weak... He couldn't remember how he'd gotten here, he'd been fighting Emerald Empress then he'd seen Tyr with a gun, he'd been hit and he'd fainted. Then he woke up here, a strange force field covering his body... He tired to stand up but was stopped by a chain round his ankle. So he decided to blast his way out, he tried to generate some lightning bolts but only a few faint sparks came out of his hands. "What's with that?" he thought. He could see a few figures in the room with him.

-Wh... He was so weak that he was out of breath already. What have you... Done to me?  
-We've removed your powers Zapper. Said a mechanical voice in the corner of his cell, Tharok. Well most of them, you almost died with them completely gone but lets say you've only got about 5% of your usual strength... Feeling it, eh?

No powers, that explained it last time he had no powers, when Grimbor had shot him with Nemesis powers, he'd fainted again... And he only woke up when they were given back to him... Though it was still a mystery to him why losing his powers affected him so severely... The others just well... Were normal... They didn't faint! He looked up as Tharok, Mano, Ron-karr, Validus and Hunter came towards him. Wait was was Ran-Karr doing back with them?

-I think it's about time we settled a few scores... Mano said.

Lightning Lad closed his eyes... All those times he'd beaten the Fatal Five and Legion of Supervillains... Now they were going to get their revenge. He'd never see Saturn Girl and Cosmic Boy's wedding or fly at top speed again... And something told him that they weren't going to make it quick and certainly not painless either... He was waiting for a shock, he was Mano with this burning hands reaching towards him and prepared himself for the pain...

-Stop you idiot! Yelled Emerald Empress, Mano stopped instantly. We need him without a scratch... Remember?  
-Aw... We were only going to have a little fun... Said Hunter.  
-You boys think with your fists and not your brains! Esper had just entered the room.  
-You don't... What to kill me? Asked the weak Lightning Lad.  
-Oh we'd love to see you dead but sadly, we know someone who doesn't... Wave was now there to.  
-We're not allowed to harm a hair on you head... Said Esper. Your head however...  
-Why am I he... Ah!

Lightning Lad was cut short by an incredible pain in his head. What was happening? It felt like something was burning his mind. It was Esper ripping through his head, "I hate telepaths sometimes!" He thought to himself. He could hear the villains laugh... He clutched his head and screamed in pain... They laughed louder... "Please help me..." He pleaded mentally.

-Lightning Lad? It was Saturn Girl contacting him telepathically.  
-Saturn Girl please... Help!  
-We're coming as fast as we can but their ship is far faster than ours... We're about an hour behind you! She said. Can you last?  
-I think so... Just don't be late!  
-Oh if it isn't just Saturn Girl... Esper's voice echoed around in Lightning Lad's head.  
-Leave him alone! Yelled Saturn Girl viciously while still trying to comfort her friend.  
-Hm... There's something different about you... Said Esper.  
-Saturn Girl go! Quick! Yelled Lighning Lad.

Saturn Girl made a quick retreat back into the real world. Her friends pain had shocked her, she kept her eyes closed just thinking about it hurt her. Maybe she should have stayed in his mind and tried to help. But what was different about her? She felt something on her shoulder, she looked round to see Cosmic Boy who had put his hand on her shoulder.

-What's happening? He asked.  
-Lightning Lad's on their ship and in great pain... We've got to hurry... She answered trembling.  
-You heard Saturn Girl! Yelled Cosmic Boy to the other Legionnaires. Follow that ship! And step on it! He'll be OK...

Saturn Girl wasn't that sure herself but still... She trusted her soon to be husband. They'd save Lightning Lad... Meanwhile that very person was lying on the floor of his cell, he had his eyes closed and was barely breathing. His captors had left a while ago after getting bored with their toy. He couldn't even lift his finger, there was no chance of him escaping... He heard footsteps coming towards him.

-Lightning Lad? Oh... Please be OK...

Garth groaned he recognised that voice. It had been a while but it was still fermilliar. With an incredible effort he opened his eyes. He saw a black shoe and a purple trouser. Using even more of his strength he looked up. It was a young man, a few years younger than himself. He had a purple jacket, he was fairly skinny, his eyes were light green and so was his skin. He had three circles on his forehead. His hair was spiky and blonde. Lightning Lad recognised him instantly!

-Brany? He said weakly.  
-Yeah, don't worry Lightning Lad, I'll set you free!

Brany got a small tool out of his pocket and put it next to the chain on Lightning Lad's leg. A blue flame came out and some of the links slowly turned red hot before snapping. The Kaluoan the got a machine out of his other pocket and hit a button to his relief the field around Lightning Lad vanished. He felt his strength come back slowly. He stood up too suddenly, he was still very weak and almost collapsed Brany acting quickly, grabbed Lightning Lad and supported him. They then both started to walk off down the corridor.

-Where are we going? Asked a still weak Lightning Lad. And how did you get here?  
-We're on a planet of some kind and we've stopped. We need to get to an escape pod! I'm here, quite by chance, I was near Saturn Girl and Cosmic Boy's wedding when I saw the Fatal Five's ship. I snuk inside to try to disable their engines but then I saw them carry you on board. I had to hide in the air vents... I couldn't stop Esper without my powers, I'm no match for them... I could only watch... I'm sorry...  
-No problem, I'm just glad that you broke me out of there. It was of course just luck that you were at the wedding. He said looking at Brany who blushed, he had gone to the wedding intentionally, Lightning Lad knew it. With a bit of luck we'll both be able to get to the wedding...  
-I wouldn't bet on that just yet! Said Emerald Empress appearing at the end of the corridor.

She was soon backed up by Mano, Tyr, Validus and Esper. The rest of the villains came up behind them. They were surrounded. Freeing himself slightly from Brany who was still holding him up, Lightning Lad braced himself against a wall and generated some Lightning bolts. He fired them at Esper to try to get some payback from earlier. She dodged with a great deal of ease. He was still to weak to fight, he turned to see Brany who had disappeared. He then saw him on the floor, under Perswader's foot. The villain was ready to lower his axe and kill the ex-Legionnaire.

-No! Stop please! Don't hurt him! Begged the panicked Winiathian.  
-Kneel and we'll think about it... Said Tyr.

It was a no brainer, Lightning Lad didn't hesitate, he knelt down and placed his hands on the floor. He hoped that they wouldn't hurt his friend... To his relief, Persuader put down his axe. Then without warning Tyr walked up and kicked the red haired man in the chest, he fell backwards clutching his chest. He had superhuman strength not quite that of Superman but enough seriously hurt. Brany was standing now but was being closely watched by Persuader and Tharok.

-In a small way it's quite practical that you got yourself out of the cell. Said the Empress. Saves us the trouble of dragging you... We've arrived at our destination anyhow. Now are you going to follow us like a good boy or are we going to half to drag you along and kill your little friend?  
-I'll come just don't hurt Brany...  
-No Lightning Lad don't! Yelled Brany.

Ignoring his friend, Lightning Lad got up painfully. Brany was pushed along as they left the ship, Lightning Lad mearly followed. They were in some sort of huge building, the celling seemed to be about 10 meters above them, like being in a cathedral. Eventually his captors stopped. There was a sort of cryogenic tube and something that could only be described as a torture table. Before he could do anything Validus picked him up and without taking much care before slamming him on the table. Tyr and Hunter then fastened his arms and legs to the table. "Not good..." He thought.

-Use your powers Lightning Lad! You can get free! Brany yelled. Just go!  
-What would that achieve Braniac 5? Asked a fermilliar cold and metallic voice. Even if Ranzz was to somehow be able to free himself. Statistically he would not abandon his friend, it is the way of the Legion and it's weakness...  
-That's not possible... Said Braniac 5 trembling. Your dead...

Braniac 1.0, the original floated out of the shadows. He was damaged, missing an arm and about half of a leg but it was still him. Lightning Lad remembered the last time they had met, Braniac had single-handedly almost destroyed the entire galaxy... Or rather digitised... Was that it, was he going to become data again? No... This was to much effort to digitise just one Legionnaire not even the leader... So what was going to happen? Lightning Lad was in his heart afraid but decided not to let it show.

-What do you want with me? He demanded.  
-Your powers. Answered the machine, Lightning lad looked puzzled. Or rather a good blast from them, you see... After the battle against your Legion, I was greatly damaged but not destroyed... I am currently operating at 27% efficiency... My power is to low to repair myself. You my friend are a giant power house.  
-And you think I'll do that because? Asked the Legionnaire.  
-Because I'll have my allies kill him in a rather horrible way if you do not comply. Said the robot with what could almost be identified as a smirk.  
-Don't Lightning Lad, it's not worth it! I'm not worth it! Creamed Brany.

Lightning Lad considered his options, he could simply refuse in that case Brany was history or he could except and let lose one of the galaxy's greatest evils... It was what could only be described as a lose/lose situation. The lesser of two evils, he couldn't live with himself if he killed a friend...

-Bring it on! Roared Lightning Lad. That way I'll have the pleasure of being able to smash you again afterwards!  
-Good choice... Said Braniac 1.0, his chest opened up and the same things that had killed Imperiex came out, they latched on to him and without him wanting it he started to generate Lightning. I'm afraid however you will be unable to "Smash me again".

Lightning Lad was helpless and unable to stop his powers from slowly powering up the villain. His friends better arrive soon! Meanwhile the Legion had caught up with the Fatal Five and Legion of Supervillains cruiser. They were on an uninhabited desert planet. In front of them stood a sort of temple. There weren't that many of them either, Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl, both Supermans, Bouncing Boy, Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf were the only ones who had come. The rest were busy protecting the president in case it was merely a distraction. As well, they didn't want any of the new members trying to fight the Fatal Five and LSV who were far more experienced and dangerous.

-I have a bad feeling... Said Saturn Girl.  
-Me to... Cosmic Boy stood next to his future wife. But Lightning Lad's in there and he needs our help!

They walked into the building. It was clear that this building had been used recently... Then a painfully fermilliar scream echoed through the building... It was Lightning Lad! Instinctively Cosmic Boy called out his friend's name and regretted it. They now knew he was here. Sure enough Emerald Empress and the other nine villains flew down towards them. Without thinking any more the Legion's leader levitated a large metal bar and through it towards the villains. It connected with Wave who went flying backwards into Tharok. Bouncing Boy inflated and bounced into Validus the creature caught him and flung him into a wall. Superman X attacked Emerald Empress who had the eye blast at him.

-Cosmic Boy and Saturn Girl, go find Lightning Lad we'll deal with these goons! Said Superman tackling Tyr.  
-Ok! You guys hold them off! Yelled Cosmic Boy dodging a blast from Validus.

The two legionnaires left the others to battle their foes while they looked for their friend. Where was he? Then they went into a room where they saw an enemy who seemed to have come back from the dead. Brainiac 1.0 was seeming draining Lightning Lad's lightning and more surprising yet Brany was lying on the floor out cold. A few moments ago, Lightning Lad had tried to stop the process but had failed. Then the Kaluan had charged his ancestor only to be shot down, he wasn't dead just knocked out. Spotting his friends Lightning Lad called out :

-Get out of here you guys!  
-How nice... Said Braniac turning to face the two other Legionnaires. All the founding members together for my reconstruction and the destruction of what you created. I am currently at 87% power at 100% I will digitize all of you.  
-We'll see! Said Cosmic Boy.

Cosmic Boy and Saturn Girl both flew towards Brainiac. He wasn't made out of a metal that any Braalian could control so Cosmic Boy was forced to use a piece of metal that had been lying on the floor. It went flying into Brainiac who mearly brushed it away with his newly reconstructed arm. His hand became a cannon and a powerful blast hit Cosmic Boy directly, he landed hardly against the wall. Saturn Girl tried to bombard the machine's mind but was pushed back brutally, he shot her to and she landed next to her husband.

-Lightning Lad! Yelled Brany who was waking up. Stop holding back give him all your power!  
-You what? Asked the Winiathian confused. Hallo if I do that he'll be back with a vengeance.  
-No! Give him as much as you can, he can't take it! It's like plugging a 6V lightbolb on a 250V battery it'll burn out!  
-Good idea! Still a genius Brany!

Lightning Lad generated an incredible amount of Lightning and hoped that it would be enough. Sure enough spark started to fly on Braniac and he was chucked backwards. He landed against a wall, free from the drainers, Lightning Lad struggled against the straps and tried to get free. Brany came over and let him out instantly he jumped up. The original Brainiac got up and fired a beam at him Brany pushed him out the way, they both landed on the floor. The table behind them was digitised. Lightning Lad picked up Brany and flew off. With the power bust, Braniac appeared to be completely recreated and was now following them, digitising the walls of the building as he went. The duo were able to get out after a wall leading to the outside was digitised. At this rate, Braniac 1.0 would digitise the galaxy in a week!

-Lightning Lad, you need to take out his digitiser! Yelled Brany. I think that his auto-repairing circuits are damaged after he over heated! So if you can take it out it'll stay out!  
-And what does it look like? Asked Lightning Lad dodging another blast.  
-Um... I don't know you'll know it when you see it!  
-Ok... Lightning Lad wasn't convinced. Hold on!

He did a loopty-loop and ended up charging Braniac head-on. This was madness! The robot lifted his hand-cannon and prepared to digitise them, then he was it! On his arm there was a small cylinder, he didn't know how he knew that it was the digitiser... He just knew... Concentrating he blasted a powerful yet precise bolt of Lightning that hit it's target, blowing it up! But Brainiac wasn't beaten yet using his other arm he blasted, Lightning Lad dodged but still ended up crashing roughly on the ground. Brainiac landed next to them.

-You're smarter, more powerful and more ruthless than the rest of the Legion... Said Brainiac. Have you ever considered that the Legion may be holding you back? Perhaps you need a change to achieve your full potential.  
-Yeah... I have as a matter of a fact... A while back, trust me it ended badly! Just ask Tyr and the Legion of Supervillains! Anyhow, I'm with the Legion for good now...  
-A shame... Such potential... Goodbye Legionnaire! He said.  
-Lightning Lad! Yelled Kell.

Before Brainiac could kill him, Superman slammed straight into Brainiac at break neck speed knocking him flying backwards. It wasn't enough to even scratch him... But the rest of the Legionnaires showed up. A few of them had some cuts and bruises but that was about it... Cosmic Boy and Saturn Girl came flying over to his side, Lightning Lad gave them a releaved smile. Brany was ok to, he just looked a little shaken. Suddenly Saturn Girl gasped in pain, Esper was behind her with a wicked smile on her face.

-I knew there was something different about you! She laughed. Just I didn't think it was that!  
-What are you talking about? Hissed Saturn Girl in pain, Cosmic Boy was by her side.  
-Why didn't you know? Your powers must not be strong enough to detect two brain patterns... She said to a rather confused Saturn Girl.  
-Just get to the point! Yelled Cosmic Boy who was furious again.  
-Well... There's going to be another member of your family... She said.  
-Well you guys kinda crashed the wedding! Growled Cosmic Boy. So we're not actually family just yet!  
-Is it possible to be so stupid? Asked an aggravated Esper. Your fiancé is pregnant, genius!

Saturn Girl and Cosmic Boy's world seemed to have just turned inside out. They stood there in shock, it was hard to tell who was more surprised... How could Esper know something that they didn't?

-Your telepathic abilities aren't as powerful as mine... I can detect even very faint brain patterns...  
-Fatal Five, Legion of Supervillains! There is no point in us being here any more... Said Brainiac. Time to go!

Before anyone could stop them, Brainiac and the villains all teleported away. Lightning Lad was still lying on the floor and tried to get back up but as he did so a sharp pain in his left leg made his gasp. He looked down and saw a puddle of red blood on the floor the occasional small lightning bolt flickered in the liquid. Everything then started to fade out including sounds and then his vision. He fell asleep as Cosmic Boy called out his name repeatedly. Garth opened his eyes slowly, there was a bright light. Was he in heaven? A fermilliar face appeared.

-Hey buddy... Said Cosmic Boy, looking over him. How are you?  
-I don't know... He answered, his body was numb. Can't feel anything...  
-That would be the morphine... Saturn Girl made an appearance. You took quite a hit...  
-Really? What happened? He asked.  
-Well... That last shot the Brainiac fired didn't miss Lightning Lad. Said the Brown haired legionnaire. It hit your leg, don't worry nothing permanent... You just lost quite a bit of blood and fainted.  
-That's embarrassing... Lightning Lad said blushing. Just because of a little cut?..  
-Not really compared to a certain someone I know who was knocked over by a bunch of five year old and got knocked out... Said Saturn Girl slightly mockingly.

Saturn Girl looked behind her at Cosmic Boy who went a bright shade of pink due to embarrassment. Lightning Lad smiled, he was no longer jealous... Those two were meant for each other... Then what Esper had sent came back to him... Was Saturn Girl pregnant?

-I don't know yet, Garth... She said suddenly serious, she had read his mind. It's possible though... I just wish that she wasn't the one to tell us...  
-Um... I'm not telepathic, remember? Cosmic Boy said, he had no idea what they were talking about until Saturn Girl told him mentally. Oh... Um... Yeah, we'll go to a doctors soon, could just be a plan to get us distracted...  
-Be funny if it wasn't, another kid to beat you up, aye Rokk? Laughed Lightning Lad.  
-Garth! He said blushing again.

Using some metal instruments on a table, the Braalian created a hat not dissimilar to the one he had made for his friend when they had first been showing off their powers and like before put it on his friends head. Garth responded by giving his friend a small Lightning jolt similar to a static shock. The three friends then laughed, remembering old times.

-Are you going to have another wedding soon? Asked Lightning Lad.  
-Yeah... As soon as you're ready. Cosmic Boy said. We couldn't have a weeding without the best man, now could we?

Lightning Lad smiled, he spent the rest of the day talking with his friends. He spent a few days in hospital, each day, some Legionnaires visited him. Brany had been welcomed back into the Legion and was now a member again. Others showed up Superman, Karate Kid, Kell, Porcupine Pete... After about a week, Lightning Lad's leg had completely healed and he was able to get out. The week afterwards Cosmic Boy and Saturn Girl decided to have their wedding again. It was like stepping into a time machine, the priest was having the same old speech and everyone was dressed up...

-If anyone here sees any reason why the two people should not be joined together, let them speak now or forever keep there peace. Said the priest.

As he said those words everyone looked around to see if the Fatal Five were going to come and mess up the wedding again... Nothing happened, Garth smiled, everything was good...

-Then you may now kiss the bride!

He did so and everyone started clapping and applauding. But it was a brief moment of happiness... Everyone knew that Brainiac was still out there, more powerful than ever... And that perhaps the greatest fight they had ever faced would start soon...


	3. Ultimatum

It had been a few weeks since the wedding and now things were slowly getting back to normal but... Everyone was edgy, Brainiac was still out there... Somewhere... As were the Fatal Five and Legion of Supervillains. These were pretty uncertain times at any moment the Legion HQ could be attacked... That didn't stop Timber Wolf from being in a very good mood, he was very happy and for a good reason. He was going to see his girlfriend Phantom Girl, they had been dating for about seven years now since the events with his father. They were supposed to meet in the lounge, sure enough she was there waiting patiently.

-Hi, Brin! She said coming towards him.  
-Tinya, I was wondering would you like to go for a walk in the park with me? He said.  
-I'd love to...

They both left the base. The New Metropolis park was very quiet because it was pretty early in the morning for most people... Not for Legionnaires they had to wake up at 4 in the morning sometimes and go to sleep at midnight, if they were unlucky... And that was if you didn't have the night shift! It could be a hard life but he wouldn't change it for the world... They were like one big family... After a while they stopped and sat down on a bench looking over the pond. Phantom Girl put her head on his shoulder.

-Do you think that Saturn Girl's pregnant? Asked the girl.  
-I don't know... It would certainly change things...  
-Do you remember when Uno, Duos, Tres and Cuatro were born?  
-Of course... We all thought they were so cute and the next thing you know they broken every piece of glass in the building!

Tinya laughed. Timber Wolf wondered if this was the right time... He wished he had asked Cosmic Boy or Bouncing Boy for more advice... Fighting Supervillains was easy compared to having a girlfriend.

-Tinya, there's something I'd like to ask you... He said nervously.  
-Yes, what? She asked confused.  
-Well... He started shacking.  
-Timber Wolf! Phantom Girl come in! Yelled Bouncing Boy over the communicator.  
-Yes? Said a slightly annoyed Brin.  
-We need you on the cruiser, ASAP! He said. I'll explain later...  
-It sounds important... Said Phantom Girl starting to fly off. We better be quick, what is it you wanted to ask Brin?  
-Nothing... It can wait Tinya.

Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl met Bouncing Boy, Triplicate Girl, Colossal Boy and Chameleon Boy on their cruiser. Before they had even been told what was going on, they were speeding off to a distant planet. Slightly annoyed that he hadn't been able to spend longer wit his girlfriend Timber Wolf was rather eager to learn what was happening.

-Brainiac sighting! Bouncing Boy explained after Timber Wolf had asked the question. Near some deserted planet called Daxam... Not much info about that place unfortunately. But in any case we need to go see.  
-But there are only six of us! Said Phantom Girl. We'll get massacred!  
-Unlikely... Colossal Boy said. People are real scared at the moment... They see him everywhere... It's a nightmare, half the Legion are getting sent on wild goose chases!  
-Let's just hope that this is another one... Said Triplicate Girl.

It took about an hour before they reached the planet. Daxam had a city, just the one and was pretty earth-like but it had a red sun... Good thing that Superman hadn't come... They landed in a field not far away from the town where the inhabitants had reported seeing Brainiac. So far no sign of trouble... The Legionnaires got out and walked about near the corn fields. Still no sign of anything out of the ordinary...

-It's another wild goose chase! Complained Bouncing Boy. And to think we put back the trip to the beach for this!  
-I wonder if it's some kids playing pranks. Said Triplicate Girl.  
-Could be... Wouldn't be the first time... Said Phantom Girl.  
-Lets go... Timber Wolf said turning around.  
-Help, please! Yelled a small voice.

The group turned around to face a small child about seven years old running towards them. He had small light brown hair, blue eyes and was very small. The Legionnaires looked surprised as the child hid behind Chameleon Boy who watched in shock. The youngster was shaking like a leaf and almost crying with fear. What was up with this kid?

-What's going on? Asked Triplicate Girl, a mother so quite experienced with little children. Are you ok?  
-Please there's a big robot monster attacking my village! He said panicking.  
-Where? Asked Colossal Boy.

The little boy pointed over a hill, smoke was rising... The Legionnaires sped of towards the location using their flight rings. Bouncing Boy picked up the boy and carried him, they didn't want to leave him alone where Brainiac could get him. They reached the top of the hill but stopped in shock and horror. The town was ablaze... Everything was burning, several houses had collapsed or where going to any minute. Only hope was that the people had been able to flee... Though he couldn't smell or hear anyone apart from them.

-We need to search this area. Said a shaken Chameleon Boy. Look for survivors...  
-Right, be careful... Brainiac might still be here... Timber wolf pointed out.

The Legionnaires split up and walked through the desolate town. The heat from the flames was almost unbearable fortunately they were starting to die down having destroyed just about everything. Timber Wolf jumped back as a house collapsed after the structure had been weakened from the fire. Anyone inside was dead... He could hear the other Legionnaires calling out in vain. It was pretty obvious that nobody was here... They were either dead, captives or had fled. Hopefully it was the latter. Timber Wolf looked down at his feet a small doll lay on the floor, he picked it up normally not very sentimental he couldn't help but want to cry this had belonged to a child... Oh please let them be ok...

-Found anyone Brin? Asked Phantom Girl behind him, she was trembling and almost in tears, Legionnaires weren't used to this sort of thing...  
-Only this... He said showing her the doll, she through herself into his arms crying.  
-Why would they do this? How could they? She sobbed.  
-I don't know... But I swear, we'll make them pay! He vowed.

The rest of the Legionnaires hadn't found anything either... It was unanimous they went back to the ship with the kid. He was shaken but otherwise unharmed... Somehow he seemed to have escaped the slaughter. The Legionnaires were almost as shaken up as he was, they had never seen something like that... They were to late and to think they had originally mocked them...

-What do we do know? Asked Chameleon Boy.  
-We should tell the rest of the Legion... Said Triplicate Girl. They need to know...  
-And what about the kid? Asked the werewolf, looking at the child.  
-I don't know... His parents may... Started Bouncing Boy.  
-I don't have a mum and dad... Said the kid still sobbing. I never did... I lived in an orphanage...  
-And... Do you have a name? Asked a troubled Colossal Boy.  
-Kinn.

Everyone jumped backwards. What a that kid just said? Could he be Cosmic Boy's little brother? Everyone looked around puzzled, if it was you could be sure that the leader of the Legion would without a doubt be furious but... Cosmic Boy was from Braal. Why was his brother on Daxam?

-Did you call Cosmic Boy? Asked Timber Wolf.  
-Who? The kid sounded puzzled.  
-Um... Rokk Krin. You know your brother... Now Timber Wolf was confused.  
-I don't have a brother! And my name's Kinn, K.I.N.N! He spelled it out. Not Krin!  
-Oh... Sorry little misunderstanding there... Said Bouncing Boy. We thought you were a Krin...  
-You guys are weird! Krin said he had stopped crying. Who are you?  
-Right sorry... Bouncing Boy said. We're the Legion of Superheroes! I'm Bouncing Boy, that's Timber Wolf, the big guy is Colossal Boy, she's Triplicate Girl, the orange weirdo is Chameleon Boy and that's Phantom Girl.  
-You're really weird! Repeated Kinn. What's the Legion? And what's a Superhero?

The Legionnaires looked at each other, Daxam was out of the way and they had never been there before but... The Legion was known in just about every corner of the galaxy... Then again the kid was young and had probably never left his planet... Answering his question would be rather difficult. How to explain to someone who didn't know what a hero was?

-The Legion's like a club... Said Phantom Girl. A club were anybody who has special... Skills... Can go. They fight baddies and try to protect people.  
-Then why didn't you protect my planet? Asked the child again, nobody answered all saddened by what had happened.  
-Let's take you back to the base... Said Chameleon Boy starting up the ship.

The ship rose up and started to leave the planet giving the Legionnaires a good look over the burning city. Kinn was right they should wave been there sooner... Now perhaps they had the last surviving Daxamian on their ship... As they left the atmosphere, everyone was rather distracted... But they were brutally knocked back into reality by the entire ship shaking. They looked out the window, Brainiac 1.0 was in space with about 50 dominators on either side of him, they must have joined him... Like they had Imperiex. He then called them over the communicator screen.

-Legionnaires... Said the Robot. You can go no further, I have calculated, you are outnumbered 5 to 1! I would advise that you surrender the child... If you do so you will be spared!  
-No way! Yelled Triplicate Girl. We don't surrender and we certainty don't give seven year old to mad robots who have just massacred the population of an entire planet!  
-A shame... Prepare to be destroyed Legionnaires! Said Brainiac.

The Legionnaires all went into battle. Triplicate Girl and Bouncing Boy stayed on the ship to pilot it and protect Kinn. While Timber Wolf, Phantom Girl, Colossal Boy and Chameleon Boy flew out of the hangar into space. Colossal Boy grew to incredible size and smashed into several Dominators, knocking them flying. Chameleon Boy fought off ten of his enemies by changing form before they could shoot him. Phantom Girl kicked and punched her opponents while phasing to avoid any injuries. Timber Wolf ripped through them like always. The cruiser flew round blasting at the Dominators. They were all more aggressive than usual simply because of the horror that they had just witnessed.

As per usual the Dominators weren't much of a match for the Legionnaires. Colossal Boy had just finished smashing his when without warning he was blasted in the back by Brainiac. He fell over unconscious. Brainiac went on to extend an arm and bash Cham like you would a fly. Bouncing Boy seeing what was happening turned the ship around and blasted at the robot to no avail. All that happened was Brainiac turned around and blasted one of the ship's wings. It was damaged and forced to pull back. Now only Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl stood in the way of Brainiac. They had to at least buy Bouncing Boy and Triplicate Girl some time to get the kid away.

Timber Wolf snarled and took his more monstrous form. He charged Brainiac and prepared to give him a good punch. But almost effortlessly, the robot blocked with one hand. Enraged the wolf creature lunged at him and tried to claw the robot. Again he blocked without braking a sweat (which he couldn't do anyway as he was a large robot). Then using his chest blaster he fired a powerful ray into the Legionnaire who fell backwards unable to fight. Brainiac came towards him when Phantom girl charged and tried to kick him. He shot her before she had even enough time to phase.

-Where is the child? Asked Brainiac coldly.  
-Out of your grasp! Spat Timber Wolf.  
-How about an ultimatum? Asked the robot. You give me the boy and I shall give you the girl...

Before Timber Wolf could do anything Brainiac grabbed Phantom Girl and pointed his hand cannon at her head. Timber Wolf growled and snarled but was powerless. If he even tried to help, Brainiac would shoot his girlfriend before he could even get close...

-So Legionnaire, do we have a deal? Asked the robot.  
-No Brin! Go! Save Kinn! Begged Phantom Girl struggeling slightly.  
-I tell you what... Brainiac said darkly. I'll be generous and give you a little bit of time to think it over. You have two hours! And if you call the rest of the Legion, I will know and I will kill your friend!

Brainiac then flew off quickly carrying Phantom girl with him. Timber Wolf looked up sadly, he had woken up this morning thinking that it was going to be a great day... But it had turned in the space of a few hours, into a disaster and just about the worst day of his life. The werewolf turned around to see his friends start to wake up. They had taken quite a hit... A few moments later, the cruiser arrived. Bouncing Boy helped carry the wounded Legionnaires on board. Nobody was seriously hurt just a few bruises, burns and scratches... The main problem now was what to do...

-It's possible for Brainiac to intercept our communications... Said Chameleon Boy who had recovered. So he could know if we call for back ups... And I wouldn't want to be Phantom Girl in that chase.  
-We can't abandon her either! Roared Timber Wolf ferociously.  
-Calm down, we won't abandon her but I don't want to give Kinn to that monster either... Said Triplicate Girl looking at the child cowering in a corner.  
-Then there is only one thing to do! Said Bouncing Boy, he was in his great leader mode. Cham full power to those engines! Lornu track their ship, find them! The rest of you get ready to kick some robot butt!  
-Yes sir! Answered all the Legionnaires.

As ordered Chameleon boy channelled all the available energy to the engines which roared ferociously and went incredibly fast. After a few minutes Triplicate Girl got a lock on their ship, it was in orbit of Daxam. The rest of the Legionnaires rested, were all standing ready to fight. Kinn had been put in a secure room with Computo to protect him. They then came into view of Brainiac's cruiser, it was huge! About ten times the size of theirs! Bouncing Boy stopped the ship and they all started at the vessel.

-How are we going to get on board that thing? Asked Colossal Boy. We won't even get close!  
-Then we'll have to use the more direct root! Said Bouncing Boy, putting the ship at full speed while heading towards the enemy vessel.  
-Um... Bouncing Boy please remember that this was a present from my dad! Said Chameleon Boy. Don't trash it!  
-I won't... He said . Anyhow your dad's rich right? He can buy a new one!

Bouncing Boy flew towards the ship full speed and he wasn't slowing down. What was he doing? Timber Wolf stared at the ship coming towards them faster by the second. Then at Bouncing Boy's determined face and suddenly understood. He braced himself for impact. The first thing they knew it felt like they had suddenly stopped dead then everything shook and then went black. Timber Wolf then painfully opened his eyes. Their ship was reacked but they were inside Brainiac's cruiser! Timber Wolf was the first one to stand up the others soon followed, they were shaken but otherwise fine.

-Bouncing Boy what part of be careful don't you understand! Yelled Cham. Oh, man my dad's gonna kill me!  
-Guys, I think Brainiac know we're here! Said Triplicate Girl pointing out the window.

Surely enough several Dominators were heading for the ship. Timber Wolf quickly ripped a hole so that they could get out and fight. The Legionnaires again charged into battle, knocking the Dominators flying. One or two Dominators were no match for a Legionnaire but they became more of a problem when there were a dozen per member.

-Timber Wolf, go save your girlfriend! Yelled Bouncing Boy bouncing into a group of his foes. We'll look after Kinn and hold them off!  
-I'll return... By the way, how are we going to get off of this ship? Asked Timber Wolf.  
-We'll think of something! Yelled Cham turning into his Centaur like form and stapping on a dominator.

Timber Wolf charged off, he could faintly smell Phantom Girl and he was following the sent. Phantom Girl was scared... A few moments ago the entire ship had shaken and at least half of Brainiac's bodyguards had charged off. Now she was alone and hand cuffed with Brainiac, the mere presence of the robot was enough to put anyone of their edge. She had tried to phase but instead had been painfully blasted and she hadn't tried since. Brainaic was staring out of the window into space.

-Hallo Legionnaire, I was hoping that you would surrender the child but it seems to be in your nature to be futile. Said the robot.  
-Futile? Have you seen the hole in your ship? Asked Timber Wolf who had just torn open the door.  
-A small inconvenience... He said turning round to face his foe. I give you one last chance give me the child!  
-What do you want with Kinn anyhow? Asked Brin making his way towards Phantom Girl.  
-It is illogical to reveal one's plans to one's enemies! Said the robot. Just give him to me!  
-Keep on dreaming! Oh... Right you can't dream, you're made of metal!  
-Your foolishness amuses me, I shall destroy you imbecile! You and your precious Legion!

Brainiac shot a powerful beam where Timber Wolf had been standing, he jumped and avoided the blast. He then ran over to Phantom Girl and broke the chains. The machine was coming at them again, it was impossible to fight him... He was to powerful! The two Legionnaires ran away with Brany's ancestor following them. Timber Wolf remembered the corridors that he had travelled through to find Tinya and was now leading her back to the rest of the group. They arrived where they had crashed the ship, there were knocked out Dominators but no Legionnaires.

-This way! Yelled Colossal Boy who was standing in a door way!

They followed him down another corridor. But they could sense that Brainiac was gaining soon he'd be able to shoot at them again and he was not likely to miss... They arrived in a hangar where Chameleon Boy was waving at them from a ship. They reached the ship and got in. It was a battle ship and not a cruiser so with seven people inside it was pretty cramped. Brainiac emerged in the door. Bouncing Boy put the ship in reverse and went out the hangar backwards. He then started to fly away from the cruiser. Everyone gave a relieved sigh but their releaf was short lasted... Behind them the cruiser seemed to be glowing. Timber Wolf stared at it then thought that he realised in horror what it was...

-Is that a... He started.  
-Yes, big gun! Screamed the pilot.  
-Speed up Bouncy or else we're toast! Said Triplicate Girl.  
-I'm going as fast as I can but I'll have to get at least four times as far away from their cannon as we currently are in about oh... Thirty seconds!  
-It's official! Said Chameleon Boy who was being crushed behind Colossal Boy. We're toast!

The ship continued to speed away from their impending doom! Timber Wolf held Phantom Girl's hands, it was all up to Bouncing Boy now... But just in case this was their last few moments together, Brin decided to say something that he had already said to his girlfriend many times but it was worth saying again...

-Tinya, you realise that no matter what happens I love you right?  
-I do to Brin! She said.  
-Here we go guys! Hold on! Yelled Chuck.  
-Goodbye cruel world! Screamed Cham.

The ship shook and it felt like they were getting thrown through the solar system. There was also a bright red light... Timber Wolf closed his eyes... They were going to die... But they didn't, they were amazed to find themselves unharmed still floating through space.

-If we had been a bit slower... We'd be dead! Said Bouncing Boy.  
-Hey, Brin... Said Phantom Girl turning to face her boyfriend. This morning what was it that you wanted to ask?  
-Um... Well... Timber Wolf gulped and reached for something in his pocket. Tinya... Will you marry me?  
-Of course! She said hugging the wolf creature.  
-This is like something from a fairytale! Said Kinn who seemed to have cheered up. Only I don't think the big bad wolf married little red riding hood...

Everyone burst out with laughter while getting away from Brainiac who didn't seem to be pursuing them. But there was now yet another problem... Timber Wolf started at the young child.

-What are we going to do with you? Asked Timber Wolf.  
-Well, Brainiac isn't going to just leave him alone... Said Triplicate Girl. So... He'll have to stay with us.  
-He could always join the Legion, he might as well... Who knows maybe Daxamians have powers. Said Colossal Boy.  
-Would you like that little guy? Asked Phantom Girl to Kinn who nodded. Well then repeat after me...  
-To the Legion of Super Heroes, I make this solemn pledge, to use my powers for good, to fight for justice, and protect the innocent. To aid my fellow Legionnaires in times of peril, and keep their secrets safe. Repeated Kinn a few moments after Phantom Girl. Um... What's my name?  
-You'll have to think of one later... Until then... Welcome to the club, little guy. Said Bouncing Boy, before looking nervous. Cos isn't going to like this is he?  
-Probably not... Sighed Chameleon Boy. He doesn't like us doing stuff like that without checking...  
-Oh... Well... Lets go back to HQ guys! Yelled Timber Wolf his arm over Tinya's shoulder.

The ship sped off towards earth.


	4. Team Omega

_**Authors note : I'd just like to say, I'm not ignoring you kitty723, it's just that when I read your comment I was already half way through this chapter. However the next chapter will have a lot more Superman and Brainy (not YAOI)  
**_

_**...**_

Cosmic Boy sat in a clinic holding Saturn Girl's hand. It was rare but Cosmic Boy was terrified... And that didn't happen often... He looked at his wife nervously, they had been waiting for a few minutes now and nerves were getting to the both of them. A few moments later, a man in a white coat appeared.

-Well? Asked a nervous Saturn Girl.  
-Congratulations miss Krin... He said. You're pregnant...

That was pretty much their day turned inside-out... The newly wedded couple had not quite planned for this... If it wasn't for Esper they'd still be none the wiser. When they made it into the HQ, Lightning Lad was waiting for them... Asleep on a chair, figured... He'd been on night patrol that night and was completely zonked... But the entrance to the Legion HQ wasn't quite the place to be sleeping. Cosmic Boy walked over to his friend and shook him gently. He didn't wake up.

-What do I do? Asked Cosmic Boy to his wife. We can't leave him here.  
-Let me handle him... She said a mischievous smile on her face.

Saturn Girl's eyes glowed pink, within moments Lightning Lad seemed to be having a sort of nightmare before waking up screaming. Rokk started at his wife with wide eyes, she shrugged her shoulders. Lightning Lad looked at them with confused sleepy eyes.

-Hey, guys... He said yawning. I just had a horrific nightmare... I was getting chased by these small fluffy creatures. Hang on... Why are you in my room?  
-We're not in your room Garth... Said Cosmic Boy. You're in the lobby! What are you doing here?  
-Oh... Well I was waiting for you guys... I got tired and sat down then I must have nodded off... He got up more lively suddenly. So? What's the diagnoses?  
-Well... There's going to be an extra Krin... Said Saturn Girl sort of smiling.

It was confusing for both future parents, they hadn't been expecting it, it was probably even more so because of the late hour... Working during the day left little time for getting things done at a reasonable hour... Life as a Legionnaire was tough!

-Congratulations both off you... Said Lightning Lad yawning again.  
-You should be in bed! Said Saturn Girl. You were working all last night and most of today...  
-Right... Said the Red haired Legionnaire getting up and walking off. Goodnight Rokk, goodnight Irma... Sleep well... All three of you.  
-Goodnight Garth... Answered both of them.

Saturn Girl and Cosmic Boy went back to their room. Nobody else was awake, it was to late. Of course some if the Legionnaires were on night patrol but it was a small minority and usually the older ones... Recently Cosmic Boy had been thinking about reorganising the Legion due to the increase in members and now... With the Brainiac crisis it seemed like as good a time as any. But personal issues were now interfering...

-Well... Said Cosmic Boy sitting down on a chair. That was... Unexpected.  
-You don't say... Saturn Girl sat down on the bed. And it couldn't have come at a worse time either...  
-I don't think that we're the only ones in the Legion with a family to think about... Quite a lot of the older Legionnaires are married. Said Rokk. And look at Chuck and Luornu they've got four kids!  
-And they're able to knock you over! Laughed Saturn Girl, Cosmic Boy glared playfully at her.  
-Are you going to leave that already? He asked. I wasn't ready... Anyhow I'm almost asleep over here... I'm going to bed, I think I'll announce the changes tomorrow.

The day after, Lightning Lad had just woken up, he was poring himself some coffee into his cereal... The joys of not being completely woken up! He swore before poring the coffee like sludge into the bin. The next thing he did was look at the screens showing incoming space ships... There were the usual little cargo ships and pleasure ships but something else... It looked like a Dominator ship with about six Legionnaires on board... If they tried to land other Legionnaires might try to shoot them out of the sky... He rushed outside the building but to his dismay Nemesis Kid was using someone else's powers and ability he had recently developed. He was going to shoot them down! Charging a lightning bolt he blasted the other Legionnaire in the back. Then suddenly someone tackled him from behind, it was Superman.

-What's up with you Lightning Lad? He yelled. He's a Legionnaire!  
-He was going to shoot the others! Said Garth getting crushed.  
-What's going on here? Asked Cosmic Boy furious who had just appeared.  
-Lightning Lad just zapped Nemesis Kid! Said Superman.  
-Lightning Lad? Asked a shocked Cosmic Boy.  
-It's true Cos but... He started.  
-NO BUTS! Bellowed Cosmic Boy at the top of his lungs so that many other Legionnaires appeared. My office NOW!

Lightning Lad hesitated then walked away with his tail between his legs looking very sheepish. Cosmic Boy still furious watched him walk past before turning to see Nemesis Kid limp past with some second degree burns... The ship then landed... He watched as Phantom Girl, Timber Wolf, Colossal Boy, Chameleon Boy, Bouncing Boy and Triplicate Girl got out they all looked the worse for wear... What had happened? Why were they flying a different ship? Then a small boy came out. Cosmic Boy raised an eyebrow, what was this?

-Mind explaining? Asked Superman beating Cosmic Boy to the punch.  
-Do you want the short version or the long? Asked Timber Wolf.  
-Short preferably. Said Dream Girl who was standing outside.  
-Ok... Chameleon Boy took a deep breath. We went to Daxam, everyone dead, apart from Kinn, Brainiac attacked, captured Phantom Girl, we saved her, she married Timber Wolf and Kinn became a Legionnaire.  
-What? Asked Cosmic Boy who had lost his temper already with Lightning Lad. You know that...  
-Rokk... Said Saturn Girl telepathically.

Cosmic Boy turned to face his wife. She was standing next to him although it wasn't all that polite, they did sometimes communicate mentally... The older Legionnaires who knew what they were doing did sometimes get a bit annoyed... It was easy to understand why...

-They broke a rule Irma... He started.  
-I know but look at them... They just fought Brainiac. She said softly. They need to rest not to get a lecture... Let Brainy look after them in the infirmary.  
-What about the kid? He asked, looking at the youngster. I've got to sort out Lightning Lad.  
-Um... I don't know... Let one of the Legionnaires look after him.  
-Right... Said Cosmic Boy breaking out of telepathy. You six go to the infirmary rest up a little... Kinn you go with Saturn Girl...  
-What? Rokk! I'm not to good with... Saturn Girl yelled mentally in shock.  
-You'll do fine, Irma. Anyhow it'll give you some practise... Said Cosmic Boy.

Kinn instinctively followed Saturn Girl who looked rather uneasy, she took him into the building. Before she disappeared she gave Cosmic Boy a glare that meant "We'll talk about this later!", Rokk just smirked before flying back inside to deal with his friend. Lightning Lad was sitting patiently in Cosmic Boy's office. Cosmic Boy sat down in a chair and looked at his friend severally.

-Listen, Lightning Lad. I don't know what you think you were doing but you are more than capable of killing someone... What you did to Nemesis Boy was inexcusable... Well? What do you have to say for yourself?  
-It isn't my fault Cosmic Boy! He was going to shoot them down, I merely stopped him... Said Lightning Lad rather darkly. I did my duty to my fellow Legionnaires...  
-That doesn't sound like the fun seeking irresponsible Garth Ranzz I know... Cosmic Boy responded slightly shocked.  
-Perhaps, it was about time that I changed... Said Garth. Nemesis is no ally of the Legion.  
-He's still a Legionnaire... You could have called him... Cosmic Boy said sternly. Nemesis Kid is part of the Legion and...

What happened next shocked Cosmic Boy to the core... Without warning Lightning Lad who had been very calm suddenly jumped up and thumped his hands on the table separating the two of them. He couldn't swear it but for a split second something else seemed to flicker in the Winiathian's eyes but it was only brief. Rokk jumped backwards afraid that his friend was going to end their friendship.

-He is no friend Rokk! Roared Lightning Lad ferociously. When are you going to grasp that the Legion isn't just one huge family? He's trouble!

With that Garth stormed out the door, leaving a shocked Cosmic Boy standing in the room. He went straight past Saturn Girl and Kinn who were waiting outside. Kinn starred at the man who stared back before rubbing his head painfully and flying off.

-Are all Legionnaires that friendly, Miss Saturn Girl? Asked Kinn.  
-Yes. Well... No... She said shocked. That's not like him... What happened Ro... Cosmic Boy?  
-I don't know it was like talking to another Lightning Lad... I don't think I said anything... He said.  
-He had a face like thunder, as they used to say on my planet... Said Kinn who wasn't bothered.  
-And what are we going to do about you? Asked Rokk Krin sitting down in his chair and smiling warmly at the little child. Apparently your part of the Legion.  
-I am... Part of the Legion of Superzeroes... He said.  
-Superheroes... Corrected Cosmic Boy. We're not that incompetent...  
-I checked with Tinya and the others... Said Saturn Girl. They made him a Legionnaire for his own protection... Brainaic wants him for some reason...  
-Hm... Said Cosmic Boy.

He scratched his head and thought... Normally kids that were of that age weren't allowed into the Legion but... This wasn't a normal situation... He looked down at the little kid who's head was only a little bit above the top of the desk. He smiled and looked in the draw of his desk. Despite the mess, he found it! It was a small Legion ring that had been left there, he handed it to Kinn.

-Here you go, Kinn wasn't it? He said to the child who nodded. Be careful! Ok... We can't have you flying into a wall...  
-Why don't you go talk to Uno, Duos, Tres and Cuatro? Said Saturn Girl. They're a bit younger than you but you should get along just fine.  
-I will... Thank you! He said running out the door.  
-So how are the plans Rokk? Asked Irma after the kid had gone.  
-There Ok I've got almost all the Legionnaires paired but... I can't figure out what to do with a few of them... He said.  
-Can I see? She asked.

Cosmic Boy gave her a piece of paper it was full of scribbles and Legionnaire names. She looked at it with interest, Cosmic Boy liked having her opinion before he did anything very important... Despite appearances, Cosmic Boy wasn't always the tidiest Legion member but he was at least cleaner than Lightning Lad who by know would have been buried in paperwork... After a while Saturn Girl turned to him.

-Why don't you put them together and make sure that they don't get in over their heads... She said, Cosmic Boy considered this before jumping up.  
-Irma! You're a genius! He yelled, he ran over and kissed her quickly. I'll tell them in half and hour!

Half an hour later, the entire Legion was assembled even the members who had just fought Brainiac were there. They were all waiting for Cosmic Boy's « special announcement » which no one knew much about. Lightning Lad was keeping his distance from the rest of the group but couldn't help but notice Kinn's hazel eyes gazing at him.

-Legionnaires! Said Cosmic Boy loudly so that everyone could hear. As you all know, we're currently fighting our most dangerous enemy yet... Brainiac 1.0. I don't think I need to remind you what happened last time... He is intelligent, powerful and strategic which is why we need to get organised. So I've talked to some of the older Legionnaires and we've come up with a plan... From now on the Legion will be split into teams or squadrons...

The cacophony afterwards was unbearable! Every Legionnaire was talking and it was impossible to hear yourself talk! Eventually Saturn Girl gave everyone a powerful mental jolt making them jump and listen.

-Thank goodness... Sighed Cosmic Boy. As I was saying... Each group will have a leader... One of the more experienced Legionnaires... Now listen carefully! Group Alpha will be lead by me, it will contain Star Boy, Sun Boy, Dawnstar and Shadow Lass. Group Beta lead by Bouncing Boy and with Polar Boy, Dream Girl, Chameleon Boy and Chemical King...

The other groups were :

-Group Gamma with Phantom Girl in charge, Timber Wolf, Blok, SupermanX, Ultra Boy and Karate Kid.  
-Group Delta with Superman responsible, Saturn Girl, Matter-eater-lad, Wild Fire and Dream Girl.  
-Group Epsilon will have Nemesis Kid in charge of XS, Sensor, Tyroc and Calamaty Kid.

After the announcements the members all found their teams. But Cosmic Boy still hadn't finished...

-The Legion of Substitute Heroes will also be lending us a hand... He said.  
-We're saved... Said Chameleon Boy sarcastically.  
-Oh... I almost forgot! Said Cosmic Boy. The rest of you, you will form group Omega under the command of Lightning Lad, don't mess it up please!

Lightning Lad looked over shocked. Why give him such a responsibility? Hadn't he just proved that he could be dangerous? There were two other Legionnaires in his group apparently... There was Brainy and little Kinn who now had a simple dark brown costume.

-The members of your team are Brany, Kinn and Pheonix believe it or not for the moment only two of you have code names... Said Cosmic Boy. Please don't get into much trouble... Phoenix is waiting for you by Omega's cruiser. Why don't you guys go out on a scouting mission? A distress signal has been going out from an uninhabited planet see if any-thing's there.

Lightning Lad nodded and he and the rest of his team started to leave for the hangar. As he passed by Cosmic Boy he stopped. It was strange that he was given a position in command of anything usually they tried to avoid it due to his recklessness.

-Thanks Cos... He said. You still trust me then?  
-I do just please remember... You're not leading a normal team... Said Rokk. You're all... Special... So keep that in mind...  
-I will... You be careful to... Said Lightning Lad.

He followed the rest of his team... He didn't know why but he had a bad feeling... They made it out to the hangar were Kinn and Brainy were waiting by a small ship. It wasn't a bad ship but it wasn't the best but they weren't a very large team either... The smallest in fact with only four members... Three due to the absence of Phoenix.

-Well if it isn't just Team Omega... Said Nemesis Kid who had recovered apparently. Or should that be Team rubbish? You do realise that you're all the leftovers that nobody wanted!  
-I think that that's a bit unfair... Said Brainy.  
-Oh really? Asked Nemesis mockingly. Let's see a little kid who's probably just out of his dippers, a green man with no powers, a non existent bird and an uncontrollable lightning freak!  
-What in tar-nation is going on? Asked a young woman's voice, she had an American country accent.

Lightning Lad turned around. A young woman was standing in the ship's doorway. She was quite tall, with fiery red eyes and fire red hair. She had a bright red costume with a fire bird an emblem. Slightly confused, Nemesis started at her, she walked over and stopped next to Lightning Lad.

-So what's happening honey? She asked, Lightning Lad dismissed it as part of her manner of speaking.  
-Um... Nothing... He answered. It's Phoenix right?  
-Yeah and you? She asked.  
-Lightning Lad, this is Kinn, Brainy and that Nemesis Kid.  
-Well, I'll be! She said still joyful. Nice to meet y'all... Except for you! Why are you giving these guys are hard time?  
-Goodbye Garth! Fight you sometime soon... Said Nemesis completely ignoring Phoenix and walking off.  
-Hmph... What's with him? Asked Phoenix.  
-Nothing it's just how he is... Said Lightning Lad. Come on Omega squad! Let's go!

The newly formed team boarded their ship and left the planet. Brainy was flying the ship as they weren't to sure whether anyone else could without crashing. They came in orbit of a planet completely covered in forest, when suddenly it was like their ship was shot out of space... The lights went out and the next thing that anyone knew everything went black... Kinn opened his eyes... He was looking up at the blue sky with a yellow sun. He looked around Phoenix was sitting on a rock holding her head. Brainy was looking at the sorry remains of their ship and Lightning Lad was no where to be seen...

-It's no good Phoenix... Said Brainy. The ship's history.  
-Oh... Sprock! What are we going to do? The Legion rings are bust to! She said slightly worried.  
-There doesn't seem to be a town anywhere! Said Lightning Lad appearing from the forest. There are some cliffs but I think we should stay here... Maybe the others will have noticed that out ship has gone down. Any reason why we crashed Brainy?  
-There is no structural damage to the... Brainy caught a glimpse of his team-mates confused expressions. Um... No there doesn't seem to be any reason... It's like we just fell out of space!  
-Brilliant! Said Lightning Lad exasperated. Ok, here's what we do... We'll stay here tonight and see if the others turn up... If not... Tomorrow we'll make for some cliffs I saw earlier... We'll need food, shelter and a fire... Any volunteers to help?  
-I'll make us some shelter. Said Phoenix.  
-I go and get wood. Said Kinn, getting up.  
-It's I'll go, Kinn... Said Brainy. I'll see if I can't fix the ship...  
-Right let's get going... Said Lightning Lad.

Kinn ran around picking up sticks and piled them in a heap on the floor near the ship. Phoenix was able to find a small cave about a mile away and put some leaves on the floor... It wasn't much but it would have to do... Lightning Lad found a small lake and simply zapped the water. A few stunned fishes floated up to the surface. Brainy had no luck and was unable to start the ship. Their only hope now was that the other Legionnaires found them. That night, the group sat round the fire eating the fish.

-Well... This isn't exactly what I had planned... Said Brainy.  
-You can only hope that the others find us. Lightning Lad said looking at the stars, no sign of ships. So Phoenix, what's your story?  
-Well... She said. I come from a pretty rural planet, my Ma and Pa have this ranch... One day I was just walking along and I set light to the whole barn! My folks figured that I had powers, so here I am... I can set light to things but it's kinda hard to control. What about you boss?  
-Lightning Lad or Garth either one shoots me just, don't call me Garth in front of Cos or Saturn Girl... He said looking at the woman. Well, I come from this planet of farmers, Winiath. I had a sister and a bro, but we had an accident and I thought that my sis was dead, both me and my bro got our powers. Then I met Cos and Saturn Girl and we formed the Legion.  
-You formed the Legion Mr. Lightning-Lad-or-Garth? Said Kinn with wide eyes.  
-Yeah with Cosmic Boy and Saturn Girl. Said an amused Lightning Lad. I wasn't much older than you... Introduce yourself Brainy.  
-Me... Well... He took a deep breath. I come from Kolu and have always wanted to be human. I joined the Legion and was the youngest for quite some time... Then there was the incident with my ancestor, I left then came back! That it!

Lightning Lad raised an eyebrow, Brainy had rushed the last part and obviously didn't want to talk about it. Strange... Though knowing what it was like to have a shady past he decided not to ask... Kinn yawned and was looking very tired.

-You better get some rest... Said Phoenix.  
-I'm not tired! Groaned Kinn, despite the fact that he was almost asleep already.  
-How far is the cave, Phoenix? Asked the Kaluan.  
-Almost a mile away but it's mostly easy terrain... She said.  
-Are you going to be able to make it Kinn? Asked Lightning Lad turning to the little child. Oh...

Kinn was rolled up in a ball, sucking his thumb fast asleep. The adults smiled warmly. Then Lightning Lad bent down and picked the youngster up, they walked for quite a while before arriving at the cave. Lightning Lad gently put Kinn down on a soft bed of leaves before turning in himself. It was more comfortable than he had expected and soon they were all fast asleep. Meanwhile Alpha and Delta squads were flying through space, searching for the cruiser. They were rather worried about their friend's fates.

-It's been over five hours! Said Saturn Girl. Where are they?  
-I wonder... Said Cosmic Boy. Look I'll continue to search but the rest of should go to bed.  
-I'm staying! Protested Superman. The rest of you can go... If you want.  
-I'll stay to... Said a determined Saturn Girl. They can only be on that planet...  
-Right let's go! Superman said.

As the rest of the Legionnaires left their three friends to search the small forest planet. They couldn't help but wonder if Brainiac had done something. It was about three in the morning when something shook Lightning Lad. He tiredly, looked round half awake to see a sheepish looking Kinn. He raised an eyebrow at the little child.

-If this is because you need the toilet! Growled the red haired Legionnaire.  
-Nnn... No... Said Kinn in a trembling voice. I... Had a nightmare... About that robot.  
-Oh... Said Lightning Lad.

He had suffered terrible nightmares for most of his life after the incident with Ayla but was slightly older than Kinn... He looked round what was he supposed to do? If only Triplicate Girl was here! He turned to face the scared child.

-Brainaic's not here Kinn. Go back to bed! He said slightly more aggressively than he had wanted.  
-Ok...

Kinn walked towards his bed but at that moment a weird sort of lightning beam ripped through the sky. Kinn screamed and ran towards Lightning Lad and grabbed hold of him crying. Garth hesitated before hugging the youngster who calmed down slightly.

-It was just some lightning Kinn, you know I fire lightning all the time... He said.  
-I'm scared, Lightning Lad! He cried.  
-It's Ok... I get scared sometimes to... He said softly.  
-No you don't! Yelled Kinn. You're brave!  
-Everyone gets scared and you know what? If that is Brainiac, I bet he's pretty scared about fighting you.  
-What do you do not to be afraid? Asked Kinn.  
-Well sometimes I sing, listen. The monkey road on the rocket ship, the monkey road on the rocket ship and bumped his head on the moon. He sang before starting again after a while Kinn caught on and imitated him.

Saturn Girl woke up on the floor, she had the other two boys had been flying towards the planet when a beam had hit them. She had crash landed hardly on the ground Cosmic Boy and Superman were no where in sight... She painfully got up and noticed that her ring was dead, no flying... It was raining and the only thing that she could make out was a small dim light high up. She started to walk towards it. After while she reached a cave, the light was coming from inside. She entered carefully and called out.

-Rokk? Superman? Garth? Anyone?

A blow to the back of her head knocked her out instantly. Kinn had fallen asleep in Lightning Lad's arms and now the man had no idea what to do with him... Kids weren't his speciality unless he was trying to blast them... He looked behind him Brainy had woken up and was now looking at him.

-How long have you been up? Asked Lightning Lad.  
-Since you started singing... Said the Kaluan. Seriously, you're quite good.  
-Yeah... Please Brainy don't tell the others... I'm having enough of a personality crisis as it is! He moaned.  
-I know what those are like... You try going from a metal robot to a human-being over night! It's difficult! Do you like playing big brother, Lightning Lad? Asked Brainy quickly changing subject.  
-Yes... No! I don't know! I'm not good with children!  
-Strikes me, that you are! Said Brainy pointing at the child asleep in Lightning Lad's arms. Would you like to be a dad Lightning Lad?  
-That's not the sort of question you ask someone! Would you? Lightning Lad's voice was getting louder.  
-I would have to have a stable relationship with a female whom I had sentiments for and which she shared, to be a father! Brainy was starting to yell to.  
-So then why don't you start a "stable relationship" with Shrinking Violet? Asked Lightning Lad.  
-What makes you think that I have feelings for her? Asked Brainy blushing and suddenly sheepish.  
-You'd be surprised what you can hear on an operating table, with two nerds hacking away at your arm! Yelled Lightning Lad.  
-What in tar-nation are you guys yelling about! Yelled Phoenix who had just been woken up.  
-Shh... Said Brainy and Lightning Lad putting their fingers on their lips.  
-Don't you guys shh, me! What are you doing up anyhow? Well I'll be... Phoenix stopped yelling when she saw Kinn. Didn't know you had it in ya, Garthy.  
-Neither did I... Sighed Garth.

Meanwhile a confused Cosmic Boy and Superman were searching for Saturn Girl the sun was almost up and they still hadn't found her or group Omega! Th two men were confused and very worried... They agreed to split up Superman headed into the forest while Cosmic Boy went towards some cliffs. He could almost sense Saturn Girl's presence and it felt like something wasn't right. He went in, the cave was dark but there was a light at the end of it. He then saw Saturn Girl on the floor out cold, some sort of wired machine was strapped to her head. Instinctively Rokk ran over to his wife dropping his guard, he cradled her, she slowly woke up.

-Rokk? She asked tiredly.  
-It's Ok Irma, I got you message. He said gently.  
-What message Rokk? Asked a confused and slightly worried Saturn Girl. This thing on my head has been stopping me from using my telepathy that plus I've been out cold.

Cosmic Boy opened his mouth to speak but was brutally thrown against a wall. He hit the ground with a thump and struggled to stand back up. In front of him was a huge robot, not Brainaic but it was large none the less. Cosmic Boy tried to use his powers only to discover that the machine was made out of something he had no power over. The robot then preceded to grab him and smash him repeatedly to the ground. The Legionnaire put one of his arms in front of him to try and protect himself, there was a sickening crack as he was rammed again against the floor and Cosmic Boy knew that his arm had just broken. He was then thrown again against the wall and landed next to Saturn Girl who ran over to him.

-Rokk are you Ok? She asked.  
-No, I can't move my arm, I think it's broken... He said trying to sit and managing to rest against the wall.  
-Who are you? Asked Saturn Girl turning towards the robot.  
-Have you forgotten? Asked a women's voice, the visor on the robot disappeared revealing a red haired woman.  
-Alexis? She asked, Cosmic Boy who wasn't there at the time looked puzzled. So you sent out the distress call and I guess you shot us out of the sky...  
-Of course I sent out the distress signal I needed you guys on a distant planet I must admit I was hoping for more of you and Superman... Said Alexis. You friends were slightly smarter than you...  
-What? Asked Cosmic Boy. Team Omega they're here?  
-If you mean the two red heads, the green guy and the child hen yes! Last I saw of them they were eating fish, sitting round a fire and generally having a good time... Alexis said.  
-Figures... What do you want with us? Asked Saturn Girl.  
-With you? Nothing... It's Superman I want! And I know that he won't be able resist saving his friends. She said.  
-I won't let that happen... Warned Cosmic Boy.

He painfully stood up and tried once more to use his powers, this time he succeeded in pulling towards him a piece of scrapnal from a ship, presumably Team Omega's. Although it was quite far away, he was able to bring to him. He then through it using his powers into the robot. Surprised Alexis in her robot-soot almost lost her balance but quickly regained it. She looked at the Legionnaire furiously and lashed out at him. Cosmic Boy was to slow to dodge the robot's arm and it connected with his face. He fell on the floor and saw the robot about to crush him. Saturn Girl quickly dragged him backwards. Alexis then seemed to ignore them and turned to the entrance of the cave. Cosmic Boy noticed that his nose was bleeding, not broken, fortunately but still bleeding, he also had a cut lip. Irma tried to clean him up with a tissue.

-You think of everything... He muttered.  
-I think about the safety of the Legion and also that of my husband and you never know when someone might have a bleeding nose.  
-I was thinking... Said Cosmic Boy looking at the cloth that was now red with blood. Maybe I should take some time off... If we're going to start a family...  
-You could, if you want but... You are a great leader, you have the most experience and most of the other Legionnaires respect you greatly. With Brainaic on the lose now might not be the best time for a change in leadership... Anyhow, our family's going to be fine.  
-You're right... As always... He said trying to sit straighter, before smiling. Strange thought... You a mum... And me a dad...

Saturn Girl smiled back, it wasn't quite the right time for a romantic moment but still... Suddenly a red and blue figure flew in it was Superman! He had to leave it was a trap! Alexis blocked off the exit now. Apparently the Kryptonian hadn't noticed the robot and looked surprised to see Alexis.

-Alexis? He said shocked before becoming angry. Let them go!  
-Come on Superman, aren't you glad to see me? She taunted.  
-No, well actually now I get the pleasure of sending you to jail again.  
-Oh I don't think so...

Superman flew towards Alexis ready to give her a good pounding but was stopped when she opened a bow containing a little green stone. Instantly Superman collapsed on the floor in agony and started to have the usual reaction to green kryptonite. Alexis laughed the two other Legionnaires watched helplessly.

-I waited for years in that hell! She said. Planning my revenge and know this once you are dead Superman I will kill every other Legionnaire one at a time... Starting with the love birds over there.

Superman screamed in pain as he died... Kinn awoke suddenly making the three other Legionnaires jump. He looked round afraid. They had been whispering while Kinn slept in Lightning Lad's arms about everything and anything... From the political state of the United Planets to the all new spaceship model... Kinn looked at the adults confused.

-What's wrong little fellow? Asked Brainy.  
-Another nightmare Kinn? Lightning Lad asked.  
-No... Superman's in trouble. Said the child.  
-What? And just how do you know that? Asked Phoenix.  
-I heard him, he's in a cave a bit away from here... Said Kinn. We've gotta hurry!  
-You sure Kinn? Asked Lightning Lad.

The child nodded before jumping up and running out of the cave. The adults followed, the darkness slowed Brainy and Lightning Lad down a lot but Kinn and Phoenix were fine. Phoenix's eyes seemed to be glowing like fire's. Surely enough they reached a cave where there was a light. Slowly they went inside what they discovered horrified them. Cosmic Boy was lying in a corner, blood poring down his face, he was as white as a milk bottle. His wife had something strapped to her head was in a pretty bad shape. Superman was far worse, he was obviously suffering from kryptonite poisoning caused by a green stone that a giant robot was holding. The group went deeper into the cave but suddenly Kinn collapsed giving away their position. Lightning Lad ran out and picked up the child... It was impossible... Kinn was suffering from kryptonite poisoning too... What did that mean?

-I was wondering when you would show up... Said Alexis turning to face them.  
-Alexis! Said Brainy and Lightning Lad at the same time.  
-What it tar-nation is going on? Asked a confused Phoenix.  
-I'm curious what is this "tar-nation" that you keep on referring to? Asked Brainy.  
-Lightning Lad I feel sick... Said a weakened Kinn.  
-Hold on... Brainy what's happening to him? Asked Lightning Lad.  
-Looks like typical Kryptonite poisoning... Said the Kaluan. You said he came from Daxam... It is possible that Kryptonian's settled on the planet...  
-So we need to get rid of that rock! Said Phoenix.  
-Ok guys plan 1! Said Lightning Lad.  
-What plan? Asked the others.  
-Number one... The plan that is that we don't have a plan! Said Lightning Lad charging in.

He was quickly knocked flying. Phoenix then ran at the robot and managed to dodge the arm that swung at her. Meanwhile Brainy using Alexis's distraction to grab the kryptonite and through it out the cave? Instantly the two Kryptonians looked better. Lightning Lad zapped the robot several times with powerful blasts before falling back and picking up Kinn.

-Brainy! Weaknesses! Yelled Lightning Lad as Phoenix pulled back behind him.  
-I'm thinking... He said.  
-Think faster! Screamed Phoenix.

Brainy looked at the robot, last time Superman had defeated it but we wasn't in any shape to battle... Neither was Cosmic Boy or Saturn Girl... This wasn't good. At least Kinn was standing again. The youngster hadn't been exposed as long as Superman so was now fine. Alexis blasted a part of the roof, rocks fell down. Lightning Lad sheltered Phoenix and Kinn with his own body. A falling rock hit him on the head and the Legionnaire fell to the ground. Phoenix looked at him before her eyes started to flow like burning infernos.

-You've done it now sister! She said. Nobody hurts our leader!

With that she generated powerful flames and it took the form of a fire bird round her. She blasted at the robot and hit one of joints of its leg. The robot tried to regain it's balance but failed. Brainy realised what they had to do!

-Aim for the legs! He ordered. Well... The one that's left anyhow.  
-Don't worry! Said Phoenix.  
-Hey! Let me try!

Kinn who had previously been kneeling next to the knocked out Lightning Lad got up and flew towards the robot. Alexis lashed out at him but without one of her legs she couldn't reach him. Kinn got up behind and using his heat vision melted the last leg. The robot collapsed on the floor. Alexis still wasn't done and lifted her hand cannon to try and blast Superman who had gotten up. Brainy saw a large piece of metal on the floor, perhaps one that Cosmic Boy had used earlier and grabbed it. He then brought it down on the arm destroying it.

-Well done... Said Superman now recovered. All of you... Now how about going home... And taking Alexis back to jail?

A few hours later, the Legionnaires were back in their base. Cosmic Boy's arm was now in a sling and Lightning Lad had a bandaged head and a concussion. Team Omega were relaxing in the lounge.

-Hey Phoenix. Said Brainy.  
-Yeah? She asked looking up from her book.  
-How come you didn't use your powers earlier? He asked.  
-Well... Ya see... I can't always use my powers, tends to be when I get all worked up about somethin'. She said.  
-I'm happy! Said Kinn who had been playing a came of snakes and ladders against Lightning Lad. I got powers!  
-Cool! Said Lightning Lad who was losing. And I think that we proved our worth.  
-You sure did! Said Cosmic Boy entering the room. You can all be proud, you succeeded where the rest of us failed. Not to mention you helped bring down another criminal!  
-All in a day's work! Said Lightning Lad.  
-And I'll tell you what's also in a day's work... Said Cosmic Boy a slight smile on his face. Your report!

Cosmic Boy dumped some papers on Lightning Lad who looked shocked. The other Omega team members laughed even Kinn. Lightning Lad sighed.

-Typical... Sighed Lighting Lad.


	5. 21st century girl in the 31st century

Superman flew down one of the numerous corridors in the Legion HQ. He had been called to a meeting by Cosmic Boy. He was now in charge of group Delta and didn't think that he had done a very bad job... Ok, there had been the disaster with Alexis... But otherwise they had successfully stopped a large asteroid and so far hadn't been killed... He entered a room Phantom Girl, Bouncing Boy, Cosmic Boy, Lightning Lad and Nemesis Kid were already there. Cosmic Boy was holding a newspaper and through it down violently on the table.

-Ok... He said. Now we've got a little problem with the press guys... They seem to be publishing false stories about the Legion...  
-What makes you say that Cos? Asked Lightning Lad everyone at the table looked angry.  
-Don't you ever read the paper Lightning Lad? The look on his friend's face spoke for it's self. Well, I'm not sure about you but I don't remember Superman and I robbing a bank!

Cosmic Boy pointed at the article, which read "Legionnaires on who's side?". There was a picture of Superman, Cosmic Boy and Timber Wolf robbing the New Metropolis bank and making off with quite a lot of money. Superman raised and eyebrow. How was that possible?

-Someone in the press must be trying to ruin our reputation! Said Lightning Lad who was still behind the rest of them.  
-Gee, you think? Asked Bouncing Boy. Seriously this could do damage... If the public don't trust us we might as well resign... They won't want the help of criminals!  
-What we need is an agent in there to find whoever is making up these ridiculous stories! Said Phantom Girl.  
-The problem is... None of us can do it because all our identities are known! Pointed out Cosmic Boy.

The team leaders stayed quiet and thought. Superman pondered the problem... Everyone was right... Their reputation would soon be in pieces and the public was hardly going to call in the Legion of Bank robbers... They needed someone to find out what was happening... Someone who wasn't part of the Legion or a known ally... Someone with a great nose for a story...

-I've got it! Yelled out Superman making the others jump.  
-We're listening... Said Cosmic Boy.  
-We'll we're going to need Brainy's help and I'm going to have to fetch her myself...  
-Her? Asked Cosmic Boy. Oh... Lightning Lad where is your report?  
-Here it is Cos. He handed him the paperwork before rushing to the door. I'll go get Brainy then...  
-Strange... Said Cosmic Boy looking at the report. At least his wrighting and spelling is better...  
-That would be because Kinn wrote it... Explained Bouncing Boy.  
-What? Kinn's seven! Lightning Lad! Roared an angered Cosmic Boy.  
-Yes? Said the Winiathian peeking in the door.  
-You'll have to write this again, by yourself, with no mistakes or help! He said. And if you get Kinn or anyone else to do it for you, it'll be fifty times!

Lightning Lad grinned stupidly before leaving to look for Brainy. Brainy was in his lab working on a new circuit for Computo. He heard the door open and turned to see the four young children of Bouncing Boy and Triplicate Girl. They were staring at him, Brainy felt unnerved.

-What are you looking at? Asked the Kaluan, the kids continued to stare. Do I look funny to you?  
-Yes. Answered the kids in unison.  
-Why?  
-Because you are green! They answered.  
-Come back you guys! Yelled a woman's voice, Shrinking Violet ran in and looked shocked to see Brainy. Oh... Um... Hallo Brainy.  
-Hallo... He answered sheepishly.

Brainy looked at the Legionnaire. She had let her hair grown longer so it was now about the same length as Saturn Girl's. She had grown slightly but hadn't changed her costume. Brainy didn't know why but he suddenly felt ill, shy and like curling up in a corner and hiding. The four children ran back out the door to Violets dismay.

-I'm on babysitting duty... She explained. They're worse than Brainiac! You may want to make sure they haven't stolen anything.  
-They can't be that bad... Said Brainy thinking about what to say. And I'm sure you do a great job of looking after them.  
-Thanks... She said blushing furiously. I just hope that the other Legionnaire's kids aren't such a handful...  
-Are you kidding? Asked Brainy. If Saturn Girl's test proved positive, we'll have a metal bending telepath on the lose as well!  
-Yeah... She did her special laugh that others found annoying but Brainy thought it was the best laugh someone could have. So Brainy are you...

She was cut short by the sound of something crashing down the corridor and the children's laughter. Brainy didn't even what to think what it was for fear of it being the fridge again. Back in the first few days of the Legion the main dangers to the fridge were Matter-eater-lad and Lightning Lad who's appetites knew no boundaries.

-I better go make sure that they haven't blow up Cosmic Boy's office again or worse... Annoyed Lightning Lad. She said turning and leaving Brainy's lab.  
-Wait! Violet...

Brainy ran over and grabbed her by the arm. Violet turned round to face him, they both stared at each other. They leant towards each other ready to kiss each other just then the door was barged open.

-Hey Brainy! Yelled Lightning Lad. Superman wants you! Also how do you spell dolt?  
-D.O.L.T. Brainy spelled out, more than slightly annoyed. Why?  
-Cos wants me to write the report again! So I've put in a LOT of details about how useless he was!  
-I meant why does Superman want me! Said Brainy trying not to strangle the other Legionnaire.  
-Oh... I donno! How do you spell incapable? He asked.  
-You know Lightning Lad, I believe your intelligence has gone up to level 4.  
-Thank you! Said the Legionnaire, Brainy sighed.  
-See you later Vi. Said Brainy leaving.  
-Goodbye... She answered.

Brainy met Superman in the Legion lounge, all the other group leaders were there apart from Lightning Lad who was probably still testing Cosmic Boy's patience... Brainy walked over to Superman who was smiling expectingly.

-Ready Brainy? He asked.  
-For what? Asked Brainy puzzled.  
-For a journey to the 21st century, we're going to see a friend of mine! He said.  
-OK. He answered.  
-You ready then?  
-What now? Said Brainy alarmed.  
-Yes, we need to go to Metropolis. Superman explained.  
-Easy... Said Brainy looking at his time travel device. It was the last place visited.  
-Then lets go! We'll be back in a moment guys! Superman waved at the other Legionnaires.

With that they disappeared and reappeared instantly on a rooftop. Both Superman and Brainy looked around before starting to walk. Suddenly a dark figure appeared Brainy stepped back ready to fight.

-Don't worry Brainy. Said Superman. Meet Batman, Batman meet Brainy.  
-A pleasure to meet you. Brainy reached out to shake the man's hand.  
-So the first time, a lightning zapping maniac comes through and now a little green man... Said Batman walking past Brainy without shaking his hand. Anyone else you want to introduce?  
-Supes is back! It's been like 4 hours! Yelled Flash speeding over and staring at Brainy. Look Jon, a cousin of yours.  
-It has not been 4 hours, it was been exactly 3 hours 49 minutes and 36 seconds! Said the Martian Manhunter staring at Brainy. Greetings, do you come from Mars?  
-No. Answered Brainy. Do you come from Kolu?  
-No. Answered the Martian.  
-Well guys, I'll be back in a moment! See ya! Said Superman pushing Brainy along.  
-Time Travellers! Said Green Lantern distastefully.

Superman and Brainy flew over the city, if people saw the green man they might just wonder who he was and after the last time travel fiasco Cosmic Boy had ordered digression! Which puzzled Superman why had he sent Lightning Lad if he knew that he had a bad temper? He asked Brainy.

-I wasn't there at the time but I do know that Cosmic Boy suffers from very bad time travel sickness... But his logic is still well... Illogical!  
-What were you doing when you weren't with the Legion Brainy? Asked Superman.  
-Well... It's a long story...  
-It'll have to wait! Said Superman. We're here!

They landed outside a large building and to Brainy's surprise Superman simply walked inside. It was night and nobody was around. They went up a flight of stairs and arrived in a room full of desks. Like before no one was around but in the corner of the room one dim light was still lit. Superman walked over, a young woman was tapping away on a computer, she had black hair and brown eyes.

-Hallo, miss Lois. Said Superman, making the woman jump. Working late?  
-Superman I wasn't expecting you... She said smiling. I was just finishing an article about those mini heroes in Jump City.  
-Sounds interesting. Said Superman. But I need your help... On a very special mission...  
-Really? What? She asked interested.  
-Before I tell you, you must keep this a secret, OK? She nodded, Superman gestured and Brainy came out of the shadows. Lois meet Brainiac 5 or Brainy for short. He'll fill you in.  
-Nice to meet you Miss Lane... Said Brainy who hadn't quite been expecting this. I'm Brainy, I come from the 31st century.  
-What? So your a time traveller? She said.  
-Yes. In the future there are quite a few of us... He continued. But recently, we've had a problem... With the local press. We believe that they are publishing false information about us and getting us into trouble... We would like you to infiltrate the press and find whoever is doing this.  
-So what do you think Lois? Asked Superman.

She seemed to hesitate, Brainy could understand why... It was a big decision... Just leaving with Superman and a complete strange for the future... Brainy remembered fondly the day that they had fetched Superman at the time little Clark Kent and brought him to their era. Lois then looked at them and jumped up.

-Come on then! She said. When do we go?  
-Now if you want to... Said Superman.  
-Wild horses couldn't stop me! Lois said determined.  
-We just need to get back to the portal... Said Brainy. How angry are your friends?  
-Oh... They'll be fine! Said Superman.

Superman carried Lois as they flew back to the rooftop where the Justice League were waiting. They landed and looked at the unamused heroes. The Kaluan had decided to look up about the Justice League when he got back.

-We'll be back soon guys! Said Superman, jumping through the portal with the others.  
-There he goes again! Complained Hawkgirl.  
-Anyone for a pizza? Asked Flash. Walley's going to be there but he won't be staying, he's got a date with that mystery girlfriend of his.  
-I would normally refuse but... Desperate times call for desperate measures! Said Batman to his team-mates surprise.

The Legion HQ wad in chaos. In the small time that they had been away, another incident had arisen and now the Science Police were threatening to arrest the entire Legion if it happened again. Despite the mess, Lois was amazed like the young Clark had been to see the future. Especially all these strange beings. She jumped when she spotted a little orange person with an antenna on his head. The entire Legion was in the hall all yelling at each other.

-Everyone shut up! Yelled a human with brown hair and purple eyes, who seemed to be the leader of the group.  
-That's Cosmic Boy! Whispered Superman. He's the democratically elected leader, don't worry he can seem a little strict but he's actually a really nice guy.  
-I know this is a bad situation but Superman and Brainy should be back soon. Until this problem is solved, there is a curfew now and any Legionnaires caught trying to leave HQ will have to answer to me! Continued Cosmic Boy.  
-We're back! Yelled Superman pushing, Lois and Brainy forwards.  
-Um... Is this a joke? Asked the orange person.  
-We used to think you were a joke too, Cham! Said a rather fat man. You became a good Legionnaire.  
-Not the time to start arguing Bouncy! Said a woman with white, purple and orange hair. I can't find the quads!  
-Quickly! Yelled a panicked Cosmic Boy. Everybody who doesn't have anything important to do find them and catch them, please!

The most part of the Legion sped off in various directions. A blonde woman in a pink costume, Cosmic Boy, a little kid with brown hair, Brainy, Superman and Cham who was busy mopping the floor were left. Lois looked around timidly, she was usually outgoing and not afraid to speak her mind but now... She was a bit intimidated.

-Superman, no problems I hope. Said Cosmic Boy walking over to them.  
-No, not really. He said. Cos this is Lois Lane.  
-A pleasure. He said shaking her hand with his left hand as the other one was broken and in a cast. Did Brainy and Superman explain the situation?  
-They did but... I didn't expect there to be so many of you! She said.  
-Yep, that's the Legion, a lot of us! Sorry for earlier! Said Cham. I'm Chameleon Boy.  
-Nice to meet you! She said there were two other people that she didn't know, were they Legionnaires.  
-I'm Saturn Girl... Said the woman with blonde hair. That's Kinn... We're both Legionnaires.  
-She's telepathic... Explained Superman. Read your thoughts...

Lois started at the other Legionnaires. She made a quick mental note of their names. They seemed to be quite nice even Chameleon Boy. Not the types to commit crimes... Hopefully she would be able to clear their names... No she would clear their names!

-Hey Superman! Said the little child. Do you want to play Magno Ball with me?  
-I've got stuff to do Kinn... Answered Superman. Why don't you play with Lightning Lad?  
-He's writing the report thing... Said Kinn.  
-I can sense him coming and he's pretty happy with himself... Said Saturn Girl. Oh... Cosmic Boy you don't want to read this... Full of insults...  
-Is that so... Said the Legionnaire smiling.  
-Don't do anything daft! Said the woman.  
-You know me... Cosmic Boy continued to smile.

A moment later, a red headed Legionnaire walked in. He was holding lots of papers. Suddenly one of the metal buckets, full of water, that Cham was using flew through the air and hit the man on the head. He was shocked and the papers were now ruined. Cosmic Boy laughed while Saturn Girl just held her head in her hands. The other man growled and ran at Cosmic Boy.

-No! Garth! My arm! He said panicking.  
-Here we go again! Sighed Brainy.

Lois watched amazed as the red head charged straight into Cosmic Boy, tackling him. Both men rolled on the floor playfully fighting each other. The other Legionnaires looked at them half amused... After a few moments, Cosmic Boy immobilised the other Legionnaire by grabbing him round the neck with his good arm.

-No good Lightning Lad... He said laughing. Even with one arm, I still beat you!  
-Oh... Yeah? Asked Lightning Lad trying to get free but failing.  
-Give up? Asked the leader.  
-No!  
-Come on you two... Said Superman, who was completely ignored.  
-I'll sort them out! Said Saturn Girl.

She walked over and picked up a bucket of water. She then carried it over to the two men still fighting and through it over them. They both spluttered and coughed before looking up angrily. Saturn Girl smirked mockingly. Lightning Lad continued to glare at her but Cosmic Boy stopped and smiled. Then without warning, he tripped her up with one of his legs. Saturn Girl fell on him and there was now a huge pile up.

-So these guys save the world... Said Lois half laughing, half worried.  
-Yeah, well... What's life with no fun eh? Said Superman. Come on... There's a lot for me to show you.

Lois followed Superman, he was right there was a lot to see. The curfews on the Legion meant that nobody could leave the HQ, so what it was actually like outside. She needed to tell Superman something but every-time she tried to something seemed to get in her way. Brainy meanwhile was looking round his lab. A very important device was missing... How strange... He was sure that he had put it on the table. Suddenly Bouncing Boy ran in out of breath.

-Brainy! We've got a problem!  
-What? Asked the Kaluan.  
-It's XS! He yelled. She's gone berserk, it's as if she's possessed!  
-Esper or Emerald Empress? He asked.  
-Hard to tell... Come on!

Brainy followed his fellow Legionnaire. Outside, the Legionnaires were flying around desperately searching for someone. Then faster than the naked eye, a teenager attacked Chameleon Boy, knocking him flying. XS was a descendant of Flash, she had just turned 14 and was by far the fastest Legionnaire... But she would never attack her friends, something was wrong... Brainy used his brain, they needed to stop XS without hurting her... Easier said than done... But how? Then it hit him.

-Everyone I've got a plan! He yelled.  
-Please share it with us Brainy! Yelled Bouncing Boy watching Lightning Lad getting knocked over.  
-You've got to try and corner her off, all of you form a circle round the next person she attacks! Yelled the Legionnaire.  
-Ouch! Cried Bouncing Boy as he to was knocked over.

Instantly the Legionnaires formed a circle round the other member. You could vaguely see the blurred outline of XS running round is circles. As the Legionnaires closed the circle, XS was forced to go slower. She was eventually slow enough for Superman to grab her and lift her off of the ground. Superman then spotted something on the back of the teenager's neck and pulled it off. It was a sort of bug type thing. XS instantly calmed down and held her head.

-Where am I? She asked.  
-In New Metropolis... Said Superman, looking at the weird bug thing. Brainy what is this?  
-Hmm... Brainy picked it up and examined it. It looks like one of Brainiac's mind control devices, they take control of your mind via the...  
-Ok. Bouncing Boy said cutting Brainy short. Mind control, at least we know you didn't go nuts...  
-I don't remember anything... Said XS getting back up. Just waking up here...  
-Guys, Science Police are heading our way... Said a worried Lightning Lad.  
-You can leave if you want to Lightning Lad. Cosmic Boy said bemused. Seeing as your afraid of them...  
-I'm not afraid, I just don't want to go to jail... Again... Said the Legionnaire flying off.  
-Again? Asked Lois to Superman.  
-It's nothing... He said. Just a little bit of a teenage crisis a month ago.

Lois's natural curiosity was telling her to ask more questions about the Legionnaire but she got distracted by several flying cars surrounding them. Out of them stepped what looked like police officers, they pointed their guns at the Legionnaires. Cosmic Boy stepped out in front of them.

-It's OK... He said calmly. We've got control of the situation, it was just a bit of...  
-Stay right there buddy! Yelled one of the officers, Cosmic Boy stopped dead surprised.  
-Are we in some kind of trouble? Asked Bouncing Boy.  
-You're all under arrest for bank robbery and a planned attempt on the President of the United Planet's life! Continued the officer, to the Legionnaires shock. Come quietly and nobody gets hurt.  
-I think that this is...

Superman had started to talk when without warning one of the officers shot him. Despite his Kryptonian origins he still fell backwards, though no real damage was done. Lois ran over to his side and helped him to his feet. Those guns sure packed a punch... This must have been the lies that Brainy and Superman had been talking about, no way the Legionnaires would do anything like that.

-Listen, guys... You need to get to the secret base, Brainy knows where it is... Said Cosmic Boy quietly. Lois you may very well be our last chance... Superman and Brainy protect her and any other Legionnaires who are unaware of what's happening. You've got to prove that we're innocent, or else we might as well hand the universe over to Brainiac on a silver platter.  
-What are you going to do? Asked Brainy.  
-Refuse... Cosmic Boy said walking forwards. We've not done anything wrong and we're certainly not planning to murder the president... Now go and do something useful for a change!

That didn't go down to well with the science police who without warning shot the Legionnaire in the chest. Cosmic Boy was thrown backwards and landed roughly. He was holding his side that had a nasty burn on it. This was an unfair fight, Cosmic Boy had one arm... What could he possibly do?

-So... Said the Legionnaire gritting his teeth. It's going to be like that eh? Well two can play at that game...

Suddenly one of the cars surrounded by a purple aura shot of towards the assembled policemen. It didn't hit any of them directly but it did destroy one of their cars. The police responded by opening fire on the Legionnaires. Superman shielded Lois and Brainy but several other Legionnaires weren't so lucky. Timber Wolf, XS and Bouncing Boy were struck down. Chameleon Boy attacked the policemen by changing into a huge centaur like creature... He ploughed through them but one of them was able to through a special net over the Legionnaire and he changed back. The science police's guns suddenly floated out of their hands... Lois wondered was that Cosmic Boy's power to make thing float? Another policeman violently tackled Cosmic Boy, the man fell to the floor but continued to fight back with all of his strength. There were several cracking sounds coming from his broken arm as one of the officers hand cuffed him and the Legionnaire yelled in pain.

-Don't just stand there! He yelled trying no to scream in pain. Get going!  
-But sir... Said Brainy.  
-Brainy, go warn the other Legionnaires who aren't aware of what's happening! Yelled Timber Wolf fighting against policemen as well.  
-Do it quickly before Brainiac has a chance to counter attack! Bouncing Boy said.

Superman picked up Lois and flew higher. She could make out the Legionnaires getting dragged into police vans... She wasn't sure that she liked this century's police... Hopefully they'd be fine... Though she now knew that she had to find whoever was doing this. Brainy gave Superman instructions that led him to a base. It was far away from New Metropolis and pretty well hidden. No one else was inside... Not good... Brainy walked over to a TV screen and turned it on.

-Anyone in the Legion receiving me? He asked, the screen was still blank.  
-Lightning Lad here. Said the red headed Legionnaire. What the hell's going on? Looks like the Science Police are rushing the base. That normal?  
-Not really... Said Brainy. Can you see Timber wolf, Cosmic Boy or anyone else?  
-Um... I don't have X ray vision but it looks like... Brainy they're arresting Phantom Girl! He yelled.  
Hey... How can they do that? She can phase right? What's stopping her from just phasing out of the hand cuffs?  
-Lightning Lad listen we're in the secret base, can you make it? Asked Brainy who was ignoring Lightning Lad's question.  
-We've got a secret base?  
-Well listen just stay away from the police and for goodness sake don't attack!

Before Lightning Lad could argue, Brainy turned off the TV and turned to face Lois and Superman. Both of them were standing in the base looking rather useless. His brain was going through every logical strategy... Attacking the police would only make things worse and if push came to shove they had hostages... Sitting around doing nothing would make it easy for Brainiac to take over. The original plan with Lois seemed to be the only one that might work. So that day they sent Lois out on the mission.

-So what do you think about the Legion? She asked the woman showing her around the office of the Daily Galaxy.  
-I think it's hard to believe but it's good that the Science Police are still one the top of their game. She answered, didn't sound like the one framing them.  
-If you ask me, it was about time that those no good Legionnaires were stopped. Said a young man who had over heard. Think about it! They just fly onto every planet and instantly everyone trusts them. They've probably been causing trouble for ages and no one's ever noticed!

Startled Lois put him in the suspect list. She decided to use a few journalist tricks hopefully they didn't know them in the 31st century... After everyone had gone home Lois stayed there working late, "Finishing some work" she said. Then after she was sure no one was left, silently, she creped round the office. To the man's desk. She found photos of the Legion, one had the Cosmic Boy, Superman and Timber Wolf in poses that reminded her of something. She took out of her bag a copy of the news paper that had been given to her by Brainy a bit before she had left. The Legionnaires were the same position... Impossible, this guy had just stuck the picture on another one! Lois turned round to leave only to find her way blocked off by the man.

-Hallo miss Lane, looking around were you? He asked.  
-Yes I was just leaving... She answered trying to walk past, he blocked her.  
-Then you won't mind leaving in a body bag!

Lois watched in horror as the man seemed to morph into a huge dog creature. The monster came towards her snarling. Lois backed away slowly and tried to hit it with her bag. The creature continued to come towards her.

-Superman! She screamed. Help!

The monster jumped towards her but before it could kill her, the wall broke down and the monster was thrown backwards. To Lois's relief Superman was standing in front of her, he looked different though... His eyes were green. The monster had changed into a pale human thing.

-Ron-Kar! Said Superman lunging towards his enemy.  
-I'm getting out of here! Said the little man hitting something on his wrist before disappearing.

Just then Brainy and Superman came in through the hole in the wall. Wait... Two Supermans? Lois looked at both of them confused. What was this? Her Superman ran over and helped her up, she hugged him.

-Looks like Brainiac's servants got some new technology, Ron Kar's gone. Said the different Superman.  
-Lois meet Kell, he my clone, from the future future, it's a long story... Said her Superman.  
-Hi. Said an indifferent Kell.  
-How did you know where we were? Asked Brainy.  
-Well I bumped into Lightning Lad, he's having a mental breakdown by the way, your orders have slightly confused him...  
-I've got evidence that you're all innocent. Said Lois changing the subject. They were just sticking photos of you on other one's and making you look guilty...  
-Then lets get our friends out of jail! Said Kell.

The day after, the entire Legion were back in their base. The science police had somewhat reluctantly released the captive Legionnaires. Those who had been shot at were battered but most of them were Ok. Cosmic Boy's arm had been broken even worse and he was in pretty much constant agony but he was still there. Lois had been treated like a heroine and was actually quite happy.

-Miss Lane. Said Cosmic Boy walking over to her with Superman and Brainy. You are a true hero, single handedly you saved the Legion and consequently the galaxy.  
-So... Superman said. We were wondering if you'd like to become a Legionnaire.  
-It would be an honour! She said, Superman chuckled.  
-Then repeat after me... He said.

Lois repeated the oath, everyone applauded. Even Kell though it was in his typical lack lustre style. Brainy smiled then tried to escape down a corridor. He found his way blocked off by Superman and Shrinking Violet.

-I need to get back to my lab. He said. I'm sure those kids have stolen something...  
-Listen Brainy, we just wanted to know what you did after you left, you never talk about it... Said Violet.  
-Promise not to tell anybody else? Asked Brainy.  
-Promise, now, what in the galaxy did you do? Asked Superman.  
-The galaxy well I learnt that it wasn't such a nice place... Said Brainy sadly. I met this gang and let's just say they had a bit of a problem with Legionnaires. They chased me onto a roof. We got in a fight and I... Lost control... I'm stronger than I look and I pushed one off of the roof... He wasn't dead but...  
-Brainy, we understand! Said Violet hugging him and making him blush.  
-If that's all that was bothering you... It's nothing... Said Superman leading Brainy back into the Legionnaire group. Come on, I heard that Timber Wolf had baked some cookies...


	6. Old ennemies

-Come back Kell! Yelled Phantom Girl.

The clone was flying away as fast as possible, no way was he going to go back there! The only way would be to kill him! He stopped and watched as his team caught up with him. Phantom Girl the team leader was flying in front of the rest of the Legionnaires.

-Come on Kell... She said. They're not that bad!  
-No way, I'm not going back! He yelled. I'd rather die!  
-You sound like Lightning Lad! Said Timber Wolf exasperated. I thought you said he was childish, immature and exaggerated!  
-Well, he's right on this one! Argued Kell.  
-Hey! Said someone. Why did you guys all fly off?  
-Oh no... Said Kell.

The Legion of Substitutes showed up in all their non existent glory... Kell had just made himself some more enemies perhaps they were even more dangerous than Imperiex, maybe... Since he had met them he had been shot by spines, given a cold, turned bright pink and eaten by a giant plant! It was only supposed to be for one mission, to patrol the space around titan.

-Go away! Said Kell.  
-But I haven't shown you my powers yet! Said Stone Boy.  
-I don't want to see them! Kell said.  
-Come on Kell... We've almost finished our patrol...  
-I don't want to finish it! Not with them!  
-I've got an idea... Said Infection Lass. Why don't we finish the mission on Titan?  
-Now there's an idea, I've heard that they've got huge roller coasters there! Said Phantom Girl.

So the group dragged the reluctant Kell on to the moon. Saturn Girl's home planet or rather moon was very interesting. Sure enough the giant roller coasters were the biggest in the galaxy. Kell refused however to go on them not out of fear but merely boredom. He watched as the Legionnaires went on the ride screaming. Then something made him turn around. He thought he was dreaming or rather having a nightmare... Imperiex was standing there.

-You're dead! Said SupermanX staring at the man who everyone was ignoring.  
-Am I? He said. If I remember Kell, that was your purpose...  
-Well then I'll just have to do what I'm supposed to! Yelled Kell.

SupermanX sped towards his old enemy, he intended to finish it quickly. He was about to hit Imperiex when suddenly he dodged so quickly that Kell fell forwards. Imperiex then fled, Kell gave chase. They went round a blind corner and to his surprise he collided with a young woman. Looking up Kell could no longer see Imperiex. The person who he had bumped into looked rather confused. She had blonde hair was rather tall and had eyes like Saturn Girl's only they were blue not pink. Standing up Kell helped her up too.

-Sorry about that I was just... Kell stopped, why was he apologising?  
-Don't worry, I think it's nice that you apologised...

Kell raised an eyebrow how had she know what he was thinking... Oh... Right... This was telepath world... Everyone knew what everybody was thinking... Not very private at all. "Being a kid trying to keep a secret from your parents must be a nightmare on this planet..." thought Kell.

-You get used to it... Said the woman.  
-Right sorry... What's your name, by the way? He asked.  
-Zara.  
-Have you seen anybody run or fly past, asides me?  
-No, I haven't and I don't understand why you have... Said Zara.  
-Hey Kell!

Karate Kid came running over with the rest of the squad. Their team-mate wondered if they were chasing Imperiex too. They did look a bit relaxed to be doing so however, what on earth was everybody doing? They were superheroes and they were supposed to be chasing villains!

-Did you guys see him? Asked Kell.  
-See who? Ultra Boy sounded and looked confused.  
-Doesn't matter... Meet Zara.  
-Nice to meet you. Said Phantom Girl shaking the Zara's hand. We're going to stay a little longer Kell, if that's Ok with you...  
-Why do I get the feeling that even if I wasn't, I'd be forced to... Muttered Kell.  
-What was that? Asked Phantom Girl.  
-He thought that it was a wonderful idea... Zara said.  
-Oh... That's different... Well... Rendezvous back here in an hour.

With that Phantom Girl and the others flew off. Kell looked down at Zara who had just lied for him. Sparing him from a rather nasty argument with Phantom Girl at least. Confused Kell gave the sky one last glance to try and see Imperiex. Nobody there...

-Um thanks... She can be a terror some times...  
-No problem... So you're a Legionnaire then I guess.  
-Yes but can't you just read my mind... He said looking down at the woman.  
-I could but I think that it's a bit rude so I'll stop...  
-Well thanks... Said Kell, slightly relieved. I like my privacy.  
-What's it like? Zara asked curiously.  
-Why don't we go for a walk and I'll tell you...

The two started to walk down a path through the town. He had never been to Titan and he quite liked this part of it. It wasn't like the huge New Metropolis of any century it was smaller but not to small and quite calm. He wondered if Saturn Girl had been home recently with trying to hold the Legion together and with her new family it was probably only for short time periods if at all.

-So what's the Legion like? Asked Zara again.  
-It's different... Everyone can be so anoying! Between the Legion of Substitutes who blow everything up, Matter-eater-lad who eats the entire fridge and I mean the ENTIRE fridge, the four brats, Lightning Lad's constant mood swings and Cosmic Boy and Saturn Girl running round bossing everyone about... It can be a nightmare. But otherwise, they are probably the nicest people you'll ever meat, well... Most of them at least...  
-So like one big family then... Annoying cousins, nuisance of a uncle, little brothers and sisters that get under your skin, big brother who's moody and mum and dad always bossing you about, that pretty much it?

Kell stopped dead, one big family... He'd never thought of it that way before... She was right, he could just about compare every Legionnaire to a family member, even if he'd never had a real family... K3NT had been his mother and father or the closest he'd ever had to them...

-Yes, pretty much but how did you?.. Asked Kell.  
-That's just how my family is! Laughed the Titanian.  
-I don't really have any family... I'm a clone, see...  
-Shame... You miss a lot but you've got the Legion right?

Kell nodded before looking ahead of him and he saw him, again! Imperiex was standing there, just looking at them. Kell instinctively pushed Zara behind him to protect her. Zara looked confused and slightly scarred. He wouldn't let Imperiex harm her, he'd die before that happened. Charging forwards he lunged at Imperiex who effortlessly dodged again! Was he out of practise or what? He followed Imperiex who flew away. He stopped where had Imperiex gone? He saw him, he was walking amongst the crowd. Was everyone blind? Kell sped towards his ennemi who again dodged just in time. Furious Kell continued to swing his fists. Eventually he made contact and Imperiex went flying backwards.

-Kell! Yelled Zara.  
-I stopped him Zara, it's Ok. Answered Kell out of breath.  
-Stopped who? She asked looking confused. You just took down another Legionnaire I think...

Kell turned around, sure enough lying on the floor was Karate Kid, he looked quite shaken. Kell raised an eyebrow, Imperiex must have clobbered him. Walking over, Kell helped him up. He looked at him with confusion.

-Why did you attack me? Asked Karate Kid.  
-I didn't! Kell said defensively.  
-So I hit myself?  
-Yes.

Seeing that arguing with the clone was pointless, Karate Kid stormed off limping. Kell then searched again for Imperiex using his X ray vision, where was he? He felt Zara's hand in his. He looked down at her in confusion, sge looked worried.

-I won't let him hurt you. He said.  
-Kell... No one was there... You did attack Karate Kid.  
-I didn't... I couldn't... He said, he had to change the subject. So do you know Saturn Girl?  
-Irma Ardeen or Krin now, was brought great honour to our planet, we all look up to her.  
-Does she ever visit?  
-I've heard that she visits her parents sometimes but not often. I imagine she's got other things on her mind...  
-Don't we all these days? I'm hungry do you want to eat? He asked.  
-Well I guess, yeah...

Kell walked along with Zara following him. They stopped in a restaurant, it was just some Jupiter Burgers, but it felt special. Something struck Kell, wasn't this a bit like a date? Nah... That would be odd, she didn't know this person, ok she was kind, pretty and lovely, didn't mean that he licked her. Hang on? What had he just thought? Hopefully Zara hadn't been reading his mind at that moment... He might have a little explaining to do... It was dark when they got outside and the street lights had only just been turned on. Kell looked round, he'd have to go find he others soon, he was probably already late but did it really matter?

-Go meet your friends... Said Zara who had been reading his thoughts. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble...  
-Me in trouble? Asked Kell. I'm in trouble all the time, someone always wants to give me a row.  
-Do you think we'll meet again? Asked Zara.  
-Well, I'll try to come back as soon as possible which is whenever Cosmic Boy gives us some rest or as soon as Brainiac dies... Both would be ideal!  
-Well... See you around...

Zara walked off sadly and Kell stayed for a moment watching her walk off. He felt a sort of lump in his throat and had to fight the desire to run after her. Kell turned around still trying not to run after her. Suddenly his head felt like it was on fire or something else was pushing it's way in. He opened his eyes. Imperiex was standing in front of him again.

-Getting a bit sentimental are we Kell? Asked his old enemy.  
-You leave her alone! Roared Kell.  
-Are you going to make me?  
-You bet!

With that Kell flew off after Imperiex who retreated again! What was with that? Before Imperiex would stand and fight never flee from a one on one battle... This was strange... After a few seconds Imperiex flew back down to the ground. What Kell saw, shocked him, there were 5 Imperiexes now. He stayed floating, shocked.

-What is it Kell? Asked one of them. Not used to dealing with so many of us?  
-No... I'm just trying to figure out which one of you to attack first! He said.

Kell flew towards the one that had just spoken with one hand he knocked him flying. Another Imperiex walked over to him, Kell lazed him. A third one attacked him, SupermanX hit him but his hand seemed to go straight through so Kell used his crystal breath to freeze him. The other Imperiexes attacked and Kell smiled this was going to be fun... Meanwhile Zara strolled along sadly looking at her feet. She had enjoyed the Legionnaire's company. And now that he was gone she felt lonely... It was strange seeing as she had only known him a little while... She thought she could hear some fighting far behind her but dismised it as her imagination. Just then some funny looking Superheroes came running down the path, she raised an eyebrow as one who had a pinkish costume and had spikes coming out of him pushed past her.

-What do you mean SupermanX is insane? Asked Porcupine Pete over his communicator. He's attacking you? Well why's he doing that?  
-Excuse me. Said Zara making the Legion of Substitutes stop and look behind them. You mentionned Kell, is he ok?  
-He's fine... Said Stone Boy. It's the rest of his team who are getting given a beating...  
-And we don't know why... Said Infectious Lass. You just get the rest of the Titanians to shelter.  
-Yeah, we can't have any civilians getting hurt. Colour Kid said.  
-Don't worry, I'll make sure that nothing happens to them after I've stopped Kell!

Zara ran past the Substitutes before they had a chance to stop her. She ran towards where she could now see explosions, it must be where the fight was taking place... She had to fight through the cloud running away from the battle. If she had any luck the Legionnaires might have their ally under control if not... She'd have to think of something quickly. She eventually arrived. Phantom Girl was frozen solid, Karate Kid was lying on the floor beaten and only Block, Ultra Boy and Timber Wolf were left fighting Kell. Zara watched in horror as her friend grabbed hold of Ultra Boy and through him against the ground. Ultra Boy would probably feel that in the morning...

-Kell stop please! Yelled Zara, Kell looked at her briefly.  
-Don't worry Zara, I won't let them hurt you... He said before going after Blok.  
-You're hurting them! She yelled almost in tears as Kell continued to smash the other Legionnaires.  
-Looks like we've got a problem guys... Said Porcupine Pete. Well let's get him...  
-No! Yelled Zara stopping them .I don't think he's himself let me try to talk with him, Telepathically.

The substitutes watched as Zara's eyes became bluer and glowed. She tried to reach Kell's mind. As soon as she did the telepath knew that something was wrong, very wrong... The clone's mind was there but another's was too. The other mind seemed to be giving Kell the illusion that some monster thing was in front of him when really it was his own friends! She needed to know who was doing it... Discretely she traced the mind back to it's origin. It was a woman, Zara searched for a name... Esper... The other telepath became aware of her presence and brutaly pushed her back. Zara awoke on the floor.

-Kell's not himself... She said looking up to the Substitutes. Someone else is meddling with his mind... I might know how to stop him though... If there anything he really hates? More than Imperiex, I mean.  
-Well, yes... Said Stone Boy. He hates us...  
-Right... Listen while I distract both of them you need to get the telepath who's doing this, Esper. I picked up her mind nearby.

With that Zara went to work. She carefully went into SupermanX's mind. Then she tried to push the other telepath back if only for a moment. It worked, she was getting tired now... Then she altrered the image so that instead of seeing Imperiex he saw the Substitutes. The reaction of the clone was somewhat amusing, Kell stopped dead. He looked panicked and flew backwards quickly but he wasn't hitting them. Zara was struggling to keep the illusion in Kell's mind, the other telepath was very powerful but she just had to keep the illusion going for a bit longer... While she was doing this the Substitutes had found Esper! She was sitting on one of the beams that supported the Rollercoaster. Colour Kid was the first to attack using his powers to change Esper to a deep blue. The Telepath shocked looked up at them and broke her mental link.

-Who're you? She asked. And what had you done to me?  
-We're the Legion of Substitutes! Said Porcupine Pete. And we're going to arrest you, so please come quietly...  
-I've heard about you pests, just go away and spare me the trouble of having to fry your tiny minds. Esper said.

With that she tried to get back into Kell's mind but was distracted when Porcupine Pete fired one of his needles into her. Yelping she stood up and tried to mentally blast the Substitute. Infectious Lass used her powers to give the villainess a bad sneezing fit which distracted her so she could no longer use her powers. Chlorophyll Kid then grow a giant Venus Fly trap which attacked Esper who was forced to retreat. The final blow was dealt when Stone Boy fired himself straight into her.

-How embarrassing... Said Esper teleporting away.

The Substitutes kicked themselves for not stopping her sooner. As they got back to where Kell had been they found all the Legionnaires and Zara standing around. All the Legionnaires who SupermanX had bashed up were a bit shaken but considering what Kell had done to them looked ok. The clone himself seemed to be a little bit embarrassed.

-So I beat you guys up? He asked.  
-Yes and you did a pretty good job of it too... Said Ultra Boy who had a black eye.  
-Well sorry... But you shouldn't have looked like Imperiex... You guys know I can't stand him!  
-Now there's an understatement... Timber Wolf said exasperated.  
-So Zara, you saved the day... Said Kell looking at her but ignoring the Substitutes. Would you like to come back to New Metropolis?  
-Ok if you don't think it's going to be a problem... said the Telepath.  
-Read my mind... Kell borrowed Lightning Lad's old reaction to Saturn Girl. It's no problem...

Zara smiled and followed Kell back to the ship. Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf stayed behind a bit just watching the two in front of them smiling. Yet another new Legionnaire... Hopefully there were enough rings to go around...


	7. Quiet before the storm

_**Ok I was lazy! I couldn't be bothered changing all the dialogue but towards the end it's more readable. Also I've noticed that in the chapter "team omega" there are several parts where Brainy speaks drivel... Sorry about that... A bit late for New year, I know... Legion of Superheroes doesn't belong to me. Thanks to everyone that commented!  
**_

It was New year's eve, the entire Legion was at the HQ. Brainiac hadn't attacked in over two months, so just for Christmas and New year every Legionnaire was at the HQ. It was funny how many of them there now were. Originally there were only about ten of them or in the really early days just three. Christmas had gone quite well and as per usual it had taken the same amount of food to feed the Legion as it had to feed the entire population of Braal! Chameleon Boy strolled down one of the numerous corridors. He had grown up and matured since the Imperiex conflict. Now he was looking for Cosmic Boy who he needed to talk to, he got to the Cosmic Boy's office door and knocked. No answer, Star Boy and Dream Girl came walking along and looked at him.

- "Hey Cham!" Said Star Boy. "What you doing?"  
- "I'm trying to find Cosmic Boy, he's not in his office do you guys know where he is?"  
- "Yes..." Said Dream Girl smiling. "He's outside with Kinn, the quads, Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl and a few others I think."  
- "Thanks." Said Cham walking towards the exit.  
- "So ready for the party tonight?" Asked Star Boy.  
- "Yes we just need Cos's permission... See you later!"

Cham left to find the other Legionnaires. Shrinking Violet laughed as Brainy fell over on the ice, it had snowed recently and the white powder was everywhere. Violet was trying to teach the Coluan to ice skate but so far was failing, Brainy didn't have much balance... Kinn, Lightning Lad and Cosmic Boy were making a snow man much to Saturn Girl's amusement. There had been a few snowball battles but Rokk had threatened to bury anyone who through a snowball at him so he hadn't been hit for the moment. The quads were sledding down a small hill, laughing and playing.

- "You're sure you don't want to help Saturn Girl?" Asked Cosmic Boy who was trying to make a body for the snowman. "It's fun!"  
- "I'm sure Cos, I'm having enough time watching you boys..."  
- "That's ironic!" Yelled Brainy from the ice. "I'm not having much fun at all!"  
- "Come on, Brainy!" Said Shrinking Violet helping him up. "Just try..."

Brainy slid for a bit before falling back down on his face. Violet laughed with him and helped him up. The snowman was well... Slightly weird looking... It's body was bigger in the middle than the bottom and the head was too small. It's creators stared at it scratching their heads. Chameleon Boy then arrived and looked at it.

-Not bad Duos... Said Chameleon Boy to Lightning Lad, Cosmic Boy and Kinn's annoyance.  
-Well done Cham, you just shot yourself in the foot again... Laughed Saturn Girl.  
-Oh... Did you guys make that? Asked Cham to the three unamused Legionnaires. It's very artistic...  
-What do you want Cham? Asked Cosmic Boy half amused.  
-Well you know that party? I was wondering if we had permission... Cham looked sheepish but Cosmic Boy just grinned.  
-Ok Cham you can have your party but no alcohol and make sure that it ends at a reasonable hour. We can't have half of the Legion drunk again, isn't that so Lightning Lad? Said Cosmic Boy to a suddenly discreet Lightning Lad.  
-I wasn't that drunk Cos...  
-No, of course not, I only had to drag you out myself...  
-You weren't to sober either Mr! Said Saturn Girl to an embarrassed Cosmic Boy.  
-Yes, well... You can have your party just remember what I said! Cosmic Boy said.  
-Don't worry... Cham answered running off.

Chameleon Boy left the Legionnaires outside, inside the base a larger group was waiting. They all looked excited but nervous. Several years ago it had been almost impossible to organise a decent party with Cos in command but he'd eventually loosed up. Then there had been the débâcle at Sun Boy's birthday six months ago where almost all of the Legionnaires over 18 excluding Bouncing Boy and Triplicate Girl had gotten slightly drunk some more slightly than others...

-I had to negotiate long and hard but... Cham took a deep breath. We're gonna have the coolest party ever! As long as nobody gets drunk...

There was a cheer and everyone went to work. It didn't take long for the Legion HQ to turn into a discotheque. They had everything ready for the new year, music, food and no alcoholic drinks. When Cosmic Boy arrived he couldn't help but wonder if he'd made a mistake allowing the party.

-Please... Brainiac for the love of the universe, don't attack tonight, they'll be to busy dancing... Sighed Rokk.  
-Don't worry! Said Element Lad who had finished putting in one of the speakers. Brainiac's not shown up in over two months! He won't suddenly appear within the next few hours and it is the New year. It's not going to be like last time.  
-Is anybody going to tell me what happened last time? Asked Brainy.  
-Cos ended up... Said Garth smiling maliciously.  
-Nothing happened Brainy. Said Cosmic Boy kicking his friend in the leg.

Brainy shrugged and walked off. He went to his lab, hoping to escape from the argument that he could hear starting up down the hall. He sighed Lightning Lad and Cosmic Boy hadn't changed that much but the latter was slightly more bearable. Entering his lab, the Coluan sat down and looked at some computer screens. It was one of the few ways he had to relax, he'd done it as a robot and now as a human. He looked behind him as Shrinking Violet came in holding something in her hand.

-I found that thing that the quads stole from you... She said giving him a small CD.  
-What? When was that? Asked Brainy trying to remember.  
-A while ago, just before you went to get Lois, remember? She said.  
-That was three months ago! Said Brainy surprised. You've been searching for that all this time, for me?  
-Well, just trying to help you know... She said blushing.  
-Do you also remember what almost happened just before Lightning Lad came in? He asked.  
-Yes...

Once more the two Legionnaires leaned over towards each other. This time Lightning Lad couldn't stop them... Or so they thought. The door suddenly opened and the Legionnaire came in. Brainy had to restrain himself from strangling Garth. If he had laser vision he'd of used it on the spot and vaporised him.

-You wanted to know what happened last time Brainy, well... Said Lightning Lad with a silly grin.  
-I don't believe it! Cosmic Boy's yell came down the corridor. You've got a death wish!  
-Uh oh... Said Lightning Lad.

Cosmic Boy threw himself into Lightning Lad before the Legionnaire could say any more. There was a small crowd watching as the two fought again. Garth broke free of the fight and ran off with Cosmic Boy in hot pursuit. Saturn Girl was walking after them and looked in.

-Sorry guys, you know how touchy Cos is about last time... She said.  
-Don't worry... Said Shrinking Violet as a crash was heard down the corridor followed up by Lightning Lad yelling abuse. Um... I hope that wasn't anything important.  
-Have I missed something? Asked Brainy confused. Why are they killing each other now?  
-Let Violet tell you... Just don't tell anybody else, Cos'll kill you. I'll stop Cosmic Boy before he hurts his arm... Said Saturn Girl speeding off yelling. Cosmic Boy put him down!  
-Ok so what happened? Asked Brainy, Violet whispered something in her ear.  
-Oh...

Lois Lane was rather confused as she walked through the Legion HQ. So many Legionnaires were rushing around! She was looking for Superman, who seemed to have recently developed the super power of invisibility, she could never find him or if she did he was with other Legionnaires. The journalist was almost knocked over when a red headed Legionnaire sped past, moments later Cosmic Boy appeared. They must have been fighting again...

-Um, Cosmic Boy... She said.  
-Yes miss Lane? Asked the Legion's leader stopping.  
-Where's Superman? Have you seen him?  
-I'm afraid not...  
-Well thanks anyway...

Cosmic Boy sped off down the hall. Moments later Saturn Girl arrived she was out of breath and stopped. Lois couldn't help but notice the female Legionnaire seemed to be slightly rounder than the first time that they had met. Lois remembered that thinking that was quite stupid considering that she could read minds.

-Don't worry... Said Saturn Girl gentility. I don't bite...  
-I know, it's just quite private... Said Lois. You just look...  
-I know it's starting to show. Said Saturn Girl smiling slightly. I'm about six months pregnant.  
-You're allowed to have kids in the Legion? Asked Lois intriged.  
-Of course... A few of the senior members are parents, there are even quads who live here.  
-I should meet them...  
-Who's the father? If you don't mind me asking.  
-Cosmic Boy. She answered as there was another crash down the hall. Who's probably killing Lightning Lad at the moment...  
-What's with those two? Are the brothers or something? Saturn Girl laughed slightly.  
-Not of the same family but they're close... Lightning Lad just has the ability to get under Cos's skin...  
-And you've got to sort them both out afterwards? Said Lois smiling, Irma nodded. Have you seen Superman?  
-I can pick up his mind, he's down stairs in the lobby. Why?

Lois decided that Saturn Girl was probably trying to be polite by not reading her mind. No point lying or anything. One the Legion weren't supposed to lie, two Saturn Girl had just answered all her questions and three it would show soon enough anyway.

-Well let me put it this way... The Legion's going to have two new father instead of one... Said Lois, Irma looked a bit surprised then smiled.  
-Congratu... Started Saturn Girl.  
-Help! Saturn Girl your husband's killing me! Yelled Lightning Lad from down the corridor.  
-Oh for the love of... Saturn Girl started to fly again. Congratulations and I'm sorry I can't talk for longer but those two will cause more damage than Brainiac if left to themselves.  
-I understand, thanks for your time! Said Lois walking off.

Superman was in the lobby, looking at all the Christmas decorations. Every time he went back to the 31st century he was stunned, though he had thought that he wouldn't be after the first time. But no always something new to see. He turned around to see Lois hopefully she was integrating well, she seemed to be...

-Hey Lois, what is it? Asked Superman walking over.  
-I need to talk to you... In private. She said looking over his shoulder at the other Legionnaires.  
-Ok.

Superman followed Lois onto a balcony that over looked all of New Metropolis. It was interesting to see the huge city in all it's glory. But worrying to think that it's future rested on the Legionnaires... What if they failed and couldn't stop Brainiac? What would happen then? Remembering Lois he turned back to her.

-What is it? He asked smiling.  
-I needed to tell you something...  
-What?  
-You're going to be a dad.

Stunned the Kryptonian had to restrain himself to avoid falling backwards in shock. Him a father? He felt guidy all of a sudden something that rarely happened to him. Now he knew how Cosmic Boy and Bouncing Boy must have felt.

-That's great Lois... He said breathless. The best news I think I've ever heard...

Superman hugged Lois smiling and thinking of what was to come. He now had a new reason to fight Brainiac... He wasn't about to let his family get destroyed by a robot! Lightning Lad was sitting down in his room. He had just been chased from one end of the HQ to the other by Cosmic Boy. Fortunately Saturn Girl had been able to calm her husband down. He looked up as his door opened. Kinn came wondering in.

-Hi, Kinn. He said. What bring you here?  
-I was bored, so Phoenix told me to talk to you. Said the kid sitting down in a chair.  
-What did you want me to do? Asked Phoenix walking in. He's been nagging me all day! He'll be gettin' on somebody's nerves soon.  
-I see... What do you want to do then Kinn? Asked Lightning Lad.  
-Let's play scrabble! Said the kid.

Lightning Lad sighed, spelling wasn't one of his strong points... He was far better at blasting things... Kinn could spell better than he could! And he was seven... He blamed himself for not paying enough attention in class. It was his turn and he could figure out how to spell a word. He scratched his chin which made Kinn ask a funny question.

-Why do you have hair on your chin? Asked the child.  
-Because when you get older, you get hair on your chin and under your nose. Answered Lightning Lad. They're called beards and moustaches.  
-Why don't you have any Phoenix? Asked Kinn more curious.  
-Cause girls don't get em'. Said the woman half amused.  
-Does that mean that Superman, Cosmic Boy and the others are girls? Asked the child which made the adults laugh.  
-No they just shave. Said Lightning Lad, Kinn was about to ask another question. It's when you cut the hair off.  
-Why don't you? Asked the kid.  
-I do, I don't have a moustache! And I don't let my beard get too long...  
-Why?  
-Cause it doesn't suit me.  
-So why do you have one? Asked Kinn.

Lightning Lad stopped dead. The reason that he had originally let his beard grow was because Saturn Girl thought that it suited him, that was before she was dating the leader of the Legion, before she had married him and before she had gotten pregnant. Garth felt a familiar fury, he was so angry... The Winiathian knew he had to leave the HQ quickly, the last time he had gotten this angry he'd almost hit Cosmic Boy and he didn't want to do that to Phoenix or Kinn. His head was painful as well. He got up holding his head and opened the door.

-I need to go for a walk... Said the Legionnaire leaving quickly.  
-Well I'll be... Said Phoenix after he'd left.  
-Why is he like that? Asked Kinn.  
-Like what honey?  
-Like two people...

It was about 8°clock when the party started. Brainy who had decided to keep to himself in his lab. He was trying to create a new weapon that might be able to take out Brainiac but it was impossible to concentrate with all the noise. How loud was that music? Brainy slammed his fist against the wall several times furiously but to no avail. He sighed and fell back backwards into his chair. Quite a few of the Legionnaires were currently dancing and partying. Blok, Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl, Lois Superman, Bouncing Boy, Triplicate Girl, the quads, Kell and Brainy (who had given up in his lab) were in the lunge trying to ignore the loud music.

"Oh... Why are they so noisy?"Asked Kell who was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands.  
"It's not often that they're allowed to relax..." Said a sleepy Cosmic Boy. "Let them have their fun..."  
"It's just so annoying!" Moaned the clone.  
"It gets better towards the end." Said Triplicate Girl who was reading a story to her children. "Yeah you can actually go in and not have your eardrums burst!"  
"I'll go in just before midnight." Superman said he was playing a game of scrabble against Lois, Blok and Brainy. "I couldn't miss the count down"  
"Me to." Said Brainy. "Though I'm not sure about the partying."  
"It'll be fun Brainy." Said Bouncing Boy who was watching his kids.  
"I do not understand human parties and celebrations." Said Blok.

Bouncing Boy fought the urge to laugh only just managing. Blok was in way quite a lot like Brainy very logical, of course to him parties had no reason. Cosmic Boy smiled vaguely he was tired now a days and it was showing. He had less energy than usual, was slower and less alert and looked exhausted. Saturn Girl yawned and stretched, she had been sleeping on her husband's shoulder.

"Welcome back to the world of the awake..." Said Cosmic Boy.  
"I haven't missed the new year have I?" She asked, sitting up.  
"No, there's half an hour yet." Brainy said, filling in yet another word on scrabble.

Just then Phoenix and Kinn came in. Both looked confused and worried instinctively the Legionnaires stopped what they were doing and looked round. Phoenix looked round the room as if she was looking foe someone.

"Lost something?" Asked Superman.  
"Kinda, you guys ain't seen Lightning Lad have ya?" Asked Phoenix.  
"No. Why?" Brainy asked.  
"We ain't seen him since earlier on this evening, he went off all upset like and now he ain't no where to be found!" Phoenix was getting quite frantic.  
"Calm down!" Cosmic Boy said getting up. "I'll go look for him. Kinn you stay with Saturn Girl"  
"**Not again Rokk!**" Said Irma telepathically "**I'm not team babysitter!**"  
"**It'll give you practise**." He answered again telepathically before switching back. "So any ideas where he is?"  
"He's outside..." Said Saturn Girl who had located the Winiathian's mind. "And angry... Very angry... It's not at all like him... What did you guys say or do to him?"  
"Nothin'!" Said Kinn defensively. "He just ran off..."  
"Well I'll go see him!" Said Cosmic Boy. "Brainy come too."  
"I'll go with ya!" Phoenix said.

She rushed out the door before Cosmic Boy could answer back. He turned back to his wife who shrugged her shoulders before leaving as well. Kinn stared as both the Legionnaires flew down the corridor. The child then sat in the seat next to Saturn Girl who looked at him tiredly though she was vaguely smiling.

"If you don't mind me saying Miss Saturn Girl..." Said the little child. "I think you need a diet, you're kinda big!"  
"Um..." Saturn Girl sighed, this was going to take some explaining.

Lightning Lad was sitting on a bench in the park. He looked at the snowman from earlier and with one hand vaporised it. He was still angry though... He couldn't help it... It was inside of him and he couldn't get rid of it. He barely noticed the other three Legionnaires land behind him. They both walked over to him and sat next to him on the bench, one either side. While Brainy stayed standing up.

"I don't think that the snowman deserved that Garth." Said Cosmic Boy staring at the puddle of water. He looked back at his friend who didn't even seem to acknowledge that he existed. "What's wrong Garth?"  
"Well I'm angry..." Said Lightning Lad, he paused then laughed coldly.  
"Angry why? Why are you laughing?" Asked Rokk fearful for his friend's sanity.  
"I don't know..." Said the legionnaire his voice was suddenly afraid and shaky.  
"I think you've been out here too long..." Phoenix said. "You must have brain freeze..."  
"I must have been..." He said. "What time is it?"  
"Five minutes till the new year..." Said Cosmic Boy looking at his watch which he had been given to him for Christmas by his wife.  
"Holy sprock Rokk!" Yelled Lightning Lad jumping up. "What are you doing talking to me? You should be in there with Irma and the rest of the Legion."  
"Ok... Calm down... I'm going... Just you come as well ok, I don't want you spending the night outside having a crisis!"

With that Cosmic Boy flew off back into the base. Leaving Phoenix, Brainy and Lightning Lad outside. It started to snow. The three legionnaires stared at the falling powder. When Phoenix's gaze met Lightning Lad's she saw something that she'd never seen before in his eyes... Fear. He was afraid, sad and worried.

"Sparky what in the name of the universe is wrong?" Asked Phoenix who was getting more and more worried by the minute.  
"I'm scared. It's like there's something inside me... Something bad..." Lightning Lad was serious and solemn. "I've been trying to stop it but... I can't any more... Listen Phoenix and Brainy, I want you to promise me something."  
"Anything." Said Brainy.  
"If I lose control, I want you guys to put me out of my misery..." Lightning Lad sounded relaxed but sad all the same.  
"Is it really getting that bad?" Asked Brainy who had once lost control of himself. "You should really talk to Saturn Girl or Cosmic Boy..."  
"No. All that would do is make them worry and you know as well as I do that if push came to shove, they wouldn't be able to stop me." Lightning Lad said still very serious. "Come on you two promise!"  
"I will..." Said Brainy who then looked at his watch. "Oh! Less than a minute till midnight:"

The Legionnaires quickly ran into the Legion hall where the party was being held. Everyone was there looking at the clock, nobody was speaking they were all just staring. Nobody took notice to their late arrivals the most they got was a nod from Cosmic Boy before he starred back at the clock.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New year!" Cheered the Legion.

Thankfully the party died down afterwards, not quite so much loud music and less excitement. Most of the Legionnaires had gone home or to their beds. Towards the end, Brainy, Lightning Lad and Phoenix were sitting at a table and were busy watching the others dance. It was partner dance time... Brainy couldn't help but look at Shrinking Violet who was across the room, she was so... Beautiful... Lightning Lad elbowed him bringing him back to reality.

"Go ask her for a dance!" He said.  
"What? I... I don't know how..." Brainy said blushing.  
"Go learn! And not knowing never stopped you doing stuff before! Anyhow it's easy!"  
"Says the master dancer himself!" Laughed Phoenix.  
"I can dance!" Lightning Lad said annoyed.  
"Oh really?" Phoenix continued to laugh.  
"Come on, I'll show you! Brainy go dance! I'm giving you that order as a senior Legionnaire!"

After saying that Lightning Lad jumped up and started to dance with Phoenix. Brainy smiled slightly and started to walk towards Violet. He could feel his resolve flying away and had to fight the urge to run away. Violet greeted him with a warm smile.

"Um... I was wondering... Would you like a dance?" He asked nervously.  
"Of course..." Said Violet getting up.

Cosmic Boy was getting ready to go to bed. He had patrolled the hall and walked around outside for a bit, he had a bad feeling... But hadn't found anything. Irma was already fast asleep when he got to his room. He smiled tiredly before lying down in his bed. He spent a few moments thinking about Legion plans before getting up and looking out the window. He stayed there staring, his eyes were searching for something.

"Rokk?" Asked Saturn Girl waking up. "What is it?"  
"Listen..." He answered.

At the same time, Brainiac 5 stopped dead. He had previously been dancing with Shrinking Violet and he had discovered that he was actually quite good. The other Legionnaires who were still awake (Lightning Lad, Vi, Phoenix and Blok) starred at Brainy who walked over and turned to music to down, to its lowest level.

"Brainy?" Asked Lightning Lad.  
"Shhh... Listen..." He said.

Lois Lane was looking out a window in the hall, she starred at the stars and then at New Metropolis it was hard to believe that she was actually in the 31st century! Something distracted her, it was the kid, Kinn who was floating not to far away. Lois turned to face him.

"Hay, shouldn't you be in bed?" Asked Lois.  
"Listen." Said Kinn.

The Legionnaires listened. At first they couldn't hear anything... Then slowly but surely they started to hear a distant humming. Like a battle cruiser's engines... The next thing they knew the entire base shook.


	8. Winds of change

Brainy was the first Legionnaire in the hall to get back up. Looking up Brainy saw a huge hole in the roof, well that was a interesting new feature of the hall... The others were getting up as well, there was quite a bit of rubble on the floor but fortunately nobody was hurt. The Koluan walked shakily towards the hole and looked straight up. There he saw Tharok, Validus, the Persuader, Mano and the Emerald Empress. A shocked Lightning Lad limped over, he seemed to have hurt his leg.

"Do you guys have no respect for public holidays?" Yelled Garth.

The Legionnaires didn't give the fatal five enough time to answer. Brainy slammed straight into Tharok knocking him flying. A bolt of lightning hit Validus but did little, if anything. Shrinking Violet kicked the huge monster before shrinking and running off with Validus in hot pursuit. Phoenix and Blok attack Mano and the Persuader. Meanwhile, Lois staggered along with Kell by her side. They had been shaken by the impact but not hurt, Kinn however had disappeared. They had seen a missile hit the lower part of the building and were now running to see if they could help. They both stopped dead as one of the corridors was blocked off by rubble.

"What's down there?" Asked Lois.  
"Living quarters..." Said Kell looking quite worried. "Hopefully they're ok..."  
"Legionnaires!"

Kell and Lois jumped at the sound of Esper's voice. The telepath was standing behind them. Kell got in front of Lois to protect her, but he knew that against Esper he didn't stand a chance. He was super strong, super fast, super almost everything but he couldn't fight an enemy that relied on messing with your mind... It looked like Esper was about to use her powers when suddenly there was a bang. Esper was then inexplicably knocked unconciouss.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now..." Said Saturn Girl emerging from the previously blocked off corridor.  
"Remind me never to get on your bad side..." Said Cosmic Boy who was dragging an unconscious Bouncing Boy.  
"I'll stick it on the fridge..." Saturn Girl became more serious. "Are you guys ok?"  
"Fine..." Said Lois. "How about you?"  
"A little bit shacken but otherwise ok... Bouncing Boy and Triplicate Girl are out cold though." Said Cosmic Boy putting his fellow Legionnaire down on the floor.

Uno, Duos, Tres and Quatro carried their mother in the hall. Both adults were asleep but otherwise unharmed. Lois jumped back as a window smashed. It soon became apparent why... Several Legionnaires were fighting a group of villains. Kell quickly sped off to help them. Saturn Girl then handed the journalist a metal pole much to her confusion.

"You see her?" Asked the Legionnaire pointing at Esper. "If she looks like she's waking up give her a whack over the head."  
"Do you have any medical knowlage Lois?" Asked Cosmic Boy.  
"A bit but not much..." She answered.  
"Better than nothing..." Cos replied giving her a first aid kit. "Help any hurt Legionnaires. I'll send you Brainy, if I can find him... If any others show up tall them to help us."  
"I'll do my best..." Said Lois unsure if that would be good enough, the two founding members nodded before flying into battle.  
"We're coming too!" Yelled all the quads, who had rings and used them to follow the adults.

So far, Brainiac's forces had lost Ron-Karr. But the Legionnaires had Violet and Phoenix were now down. Things weren't looking good... The Legionnaires were now forced to protect their friends unconscious bodies. Brainy was about to get hit by Persuador's axe when to his relief Kell slammed into the villain.

"Thanks Kell!" Said Brainy.  
"No probs... I think Cosmic Boy and Saturn Girl are behind me!" Said the clone dodging a laser blast from Tyr.  
"Good, we're going to need all the help we can get!" Lightning Lad said dodging an attack from Validus but getting hit the back from Emerald Empress's eye.

The Legionnaire landed hardly against the ground. He opened his eyes to see Validus about to crush him under foot... Littoraly... The Legionnaire closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact. But it never came... Blok had grabbed Validus by the foot and through him through the air.

"How about you fight someone your own strength!" Said the stone creature attacking Validus.  
"What's going on?" Asked Cosmic Boy showing up with his wife.  
"Legion of Super villains and Fatal Five attack... Two Legionnaires down, you know the usual..." Said Kell sarcastically.  
"Brainy, Lois needs your help in the infirmary well... Corridor 12 actually..." Said Saturn Girl.  
"I'll go!" Said the Koluan speeding off.  
"Prepare to say goodnight Legion!" Said Tyr pointing his blaster at the group.  
"Charge!" Yelled Duos.

To everyone's shock the quads all triplicated and bounced against Tyr. The villain thrashed about trying to clobber the children but to no avail. Not even Tyr could fight off 12 bouncing children and he was soon pushed back.

"No way..." Said Kell looking shocked.  
"I told you they were dangerous!" Said Cosmic Boy smugly before getting into the fight.

Lightning Lad tried to get back up but failed. Something inside of him stopped him, it was as if part of him didn't want to get up. He tried to fight it, but failed. He could see above him several of his friends getting knocked about. Blok was no longer winning against Validus... And Kell was in a right mess against Emerald Empress and Wave...

"They'll die you know..." Garth's eyes widened as he heard the voice, he didn't recognise it and nobody was close enough to be speaking to him.  
"How do you know? Who are you anyway?" Asked Lightning Lad looking around.  
"Who I am is of little importance... The point is they're all going to die..." Said the voice.  
"No."  
"They will and you know it..." The voice was persistent and starting to scare the Legionnaire.  
"No... I've got to help them..." Garth struggled again to get up but couldn't.  
"You can't help them... I on the other hand can..."  
"Ok then... Help'em!" Yelled Garth.  
"I need you to let me..." Said the voice.

Lightning Lad stopped struggling and looked in the sky, he could see kell getting zapped by the eye. Blok was now being crushed by Validus. Wave had joined Tyr and they were starting to get the better of the quads. Cosmic Boy was struggling to dodge Mano's burning hands and had failled several times. Saturn Girl was trying her best to use her powers and keep the Persuador at bay but now Hunter was attacking her as well. The voice was right... They were going to die...  
Sighing Garth closed his eyes and stopped struggling completely. It was as if something else had taken control of him, he saw lightning blast out of his hand but he didn't mean to fire it. It was different, black lightning... Dark lightning... Sure enough bolts hit all of the villains knocking them flying and giving the others a chance to get their acts together. They were safe, Garth breathed a sigh of relief and tried to get up. Again he wasn't able to stand up, the force was stopping him.

"Hey, I need to get up!" He said the voice, in his head.  
"No!" Answered the voice.  
"What?"  
"You gave me control, I see no reason to give it back..." The voice said cruelly.  
"No... Nooo!" Screamed the Legionnaire trying desperately to regain control.

The other Legionnaires looked around in shock and surprise. They had been losing, badly and then all of a sudden... Blam! A bolt of Lightning and their enemies had been knocked flying! But they weren't out of the count yet... The heroes charged the villains. Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl had just joined the fight. Except for Saturn Girl, she was about to attack Wave when she heard a yell. She looked around before seeing the origin of the scream. Lightning Lad was on the floor in agony apparently. But he looked unharmed... Cosmic Boy flew over, he looked at his friend on the ground.

"Irma go help Garth!" Said Cosmic Boy.  
"I'm on it!" She said.

The Legionnaire landed beside her friend, he was shaking and screaming on the ground. Saturn Girl tried to enter his mind but was unable to do so as her fellow Legionnaire was thrashing around wildly. She tried to calm him down, but failed. To her relief, Kinn arrived. The little kryptonian looked a little shaken but otherwise unharmed.

"Kinn, help me hold him down!" Said Saturn Girl.  
"Ok!" Kinn ran over and held the Legionnaire down.  
"Come on Garth..." Said Saturn Girl placing her hands on his head. "You know how this works... Open your eyes..."

Garth continued yelling... The only way she was going to get into his head when he was in this condition, was if he opened his eyes and make eye contact. To her relief, after a few moments Garth opened his eyes but something was wrong... The next thing that everybody knew there was a blast of Lightning that hit everyone allies and foes then everything went black...

...

Timber Wolf painfully opened his eyes, he was lying on the floor of a corridor. Confused he sat bolt upright and looked round. They were in the infirmary, or what had up until recently been a corridor. The Legionnaires who had been recently been fighting Brainiac's forces were all in there. Most of them were out cold but Blok and Cosmic Boy were up.

"What happened?" Asked the wolf standing up.  
"We don't know" Said Superman walking in. "One minute you were fine, the next... We looked outside and you were all floating around in space..."  
"That's not all..." Said Cosmic Boy. "Irma, Kinn and Garth have all disappeared..."  
"The only good news is that what ever knocked you out also knocked about Brainiac's forces..." Said Star Boy. "He's wide open for an attack."  
"What about the others?" Asked Phantom Girl  
"Well, if they're all together, they should be fine..." Argued Dream Girl.

That was the start of a very long argument between two groups. Some Legionnaires wanted to attack Brainiac while he was weak, the other group wanted to find their missing friends. So they put it to a vote, it was quite close... But they decided to try and find the other three Legionnaires. Brainy thought about the events of the past night... Suddenly he ran into the control room to search the Legion CCTV cameras. What he saw didn't surprise him much... Lightning Lad was the one who has knocked out the Legionnaires and villains... He'd then carried off Saturn Girl and Kinn.

"Tell me I'm not seeing this..." Cosmic Boy said making Brainy jump, he hadn't noticed the other Legionnaire's presence.  
"Lightning Lad said he was feeling strange... I should have done something... The same thing happened to me. I should..."  
"Brainy, you did all you could have done! I should have noticed that he was acting oddly." The leader of the Legionnaire turned round. "What matters now is stopping him, saving the Irma and Kinn and preferably getting Garth back on our side."  
"What are you planning?" Asked Brainy.  
"We're going to fight lightning with lightning..." Said Cosmic Boy.  
"I believe the saying is "fight fire with fire"." Said Brainy.

He soon understood what Cosmic Boy had planned and he didn't like it... Brainy watched Mekt with a lot of suspicion as he walked through the Legion HQ! Weren't they supposed to keep Mekt out? The science police seemed to agree but reluctantly released their prisoner. Ayla had been brought in as well, she had just turned 14 and seemed to posses the same powers as both her brothers.

"Mekt and Ayla Ranzz welcome to the Legion HQ." Said Cosmic Boy welcoming them.  
"A pleasure to meet you." Said Mekt, shaking the Legionnaire's hand. "Not that I'm complaining about being out my cell but... Why have you sent for us?"  
"It's not for a tour, I'm afraid." Said the Leader of the Legion. "Garth's gone beserk, he just kidnapped my wife and another young Legionnaire... And I think we need your help."  
"My big bro's wouldn't hurt a fly..." Ayla said defensively.  
"I know he wouldn't but..." Cosmic Boy was cut short by an incoming transmission. "Seesh, we're busy!"

To everyone's surprise it was the president of the United Planets and several other diplomats appeared on the screen. Amoung them was R.J Brande. Were they going to protest about Mekt's release? Hopefully not... Cosmic Boy tried to keep a straight face but it was clear that he was dying to go and help the other Legionnaires.

"Madame president, what a nice surprise." Said Cosmic Boy forcing himself to smile.  
"Enough of your pleasantries Cosmic Boy!" Yelled one of the diplomats, who was quickly shut up by the others.  
"Have we done something wrong?" Asked Brainy.  
"No, not you..." Said the president. "Is it true that you have a rogue Legionnaire?"  
"Well, one has..." Cosmic Boy started.  
"Is it or isn't it true, Rokk?" Asked Brande, Cosmic Boy hesitated.  
"It... It's true..." There were several murmurs of horror amongst the diplomats. "But I assure you, we have the situation under control!"  
"Under control? Like you did with Brainiac?" Asked another diplomat.

Brainy lowered his eyes, he could have guessed that the United Planets still hated him. Well, after all the damage he had caused it was to be expected... He sighed and looked up, he had to put all that behind him.

"What's the situation?" Asked the president, Cosmic Boy sighed.  
"Well, the Legionnaire has two other Legionnaires with him, probably as prisoners..." Said the Leader of the Legion.  
"Who are the captives?" The president seemed to want a lot of answers, Cosmic Boy was reluctant to tell them everything.  
"The Legionnaires, Saturn Girl and Kinn have been taken." Said Cos.  
"So your not at all emotionally involved then..." The diplomat had defiantly struck a cord.  
"Who is the rogue?" The presidents third question.

The Leader of the Legion paused and looked at Brainy. It was clear that he didn't know what to do... If he told the president who had gone rogue it may cause panic in the United Planets. If he lied then Lightning Lad was still an ally and could cause more damage. The logical option was to tell the president. Brainy paused and asked himself a question that he rarely if ever asked himself... Was logic the correct choice?

"Who is the traitor?" Asked the president again.  
"Lightning Lad..." Sighed Cosmic Boy, everyone had been expecting an argument but none came, it was strangely calm and silent.  
"That is a shame..." Said the president. "Garth Ranzz was a fine Legionnaire."  
"We're doing all we can, Madame President." Said Cosmic Boy. "I'll lead the Legion and we'll find Lightning Lad and Sa..."  
"No!" The president cut Cos short, to everyone's surprise. "No... I'm afraid Cosmic Boy, you will not lead the Legion in this mission. You're already far to emotionally involved! We will send project Power Down, to your HQ. From there Nemesis Kid will lead the Legionnaires in finding and incapacitating Lightning Lad."  
"What's Power Down?" Asked Brainy.

The Legionnaires listened to an explanation. After Brainiac 5's betrayal, the United Planets decided that it was too dangerous to have superheroes with no way of controlling them. So they had the galaxy's top scientists work on weapons each effective against a Legionnaire... It had been clased TOP SECRET.

"Cosmic Boy, you will remain at the HQ, under no conditions are you to leave!" Said Wazzo. "If you do so, then you too will be considered a rogue and dealt with appropriately. The rest of you Legionnaires assemble outside and wait for the science police."

The Legionnaires reluctantly left the hall. Cosmic Boy stood defeated facing the screen. Brainy looked at him for a moment. He had no idea what the Legionnaire was going through... He had only ever felt emotions for a few humans and they had never put him in a position like that. The Koluan hesitated a moment before turning his back.

"Rokk..." R.J Brande was the only person at that moment in time that could have kept him in the room apart from his wife or best friend. The Braalian sadly turned his head. "I'm sorry..."  
"Cosmic Boy!" Brainy's yell got the Leader of the Legion's attention.  
"Yes, me too..." He said to RJ Brande before running off, into the next room. "What is it Brainy?"  
"It's Garth's Anti-hero weapon, if you can call it that..." Said Brainy. "It will cancel his electric field..."  
"In English!" Said an annoyed Mekt.  
"You and your brother's bodies are bonded together by electricity." Said Brainy mildly annoyed. "It makes your heart beat, your blood flow... If you cancel it, then..." Brainy paused. "He be dead in a matter of minutes..."  
"And the United Planets know about that?" Asked a shocked Nemisis Kid coming in.  
"They must..." Said Brainy looking at the new arrival, then an idea came to mind. "That's it!"  
"What?" Asked the other Legionnaires.  
"Don't you realise? When you guys got zapped by the lightning beasts, it gave you your powers right?" Said Brainy.  
"Is this a trick question?" Asked Mekt.  
"What if... What if Lightning Lad didn't just get his powers but also another consciousness of some kind. It would explain why, he's acting the way he is..."  
"It's possible I guess... But how are we going to save Irma? They won't let any of us get close!" Said Cosmic Boy.  
"I might have an idea." Nemesis Kid surprised everyone. "Me and the rest of the Legion could lead the science police on a wild goose chase, while you guys sneek off and find the others."  
"Good, thanks..." Said Cosmic Boy. "Brainy, Mekt and Ayla you guys come with me..."

The plan worked wonderfully while Nemesis Kid and the other Legionnaires took the Science Police to Titan where they knew that Lightning Lad would never go. They had been able to track his location, he was on Braal, Cosmic Boy's home planet. Hopefully they would be ok...

...

Saturn Girl woke up painfully, she had been lying on the floor of a cave. The last thing she could remember was Garth blasting her with some lightning, why had he done that? She sat up, her muscles were cramped. She then noticed that she was in a cage of lightning. She looked around shocked, where was she? She looked down, Kinn was still out cold, strange concidering that with Kryptonian blood in him, he should have been fine. Saturn Girl soon saw why, there was some red kryptonite on the floor out of reach. Panicking the Legionnaire shock the young child. To her surprise but relief he woke up.

"Saturn Girl? What's going on?" Asked the youngster.  
"I don't know, Kinn do you feel ok?" She asked worried about the young kid.  
"I feel fine... Hang on, I get us out of here..." Kinn seemed to be struggleing for a moment before looking up panicked. "I can't use my powers..."  
"Figures..." Sighed Saturn Girl. "Garth!"

Almost instantly the Legionnaire flew in, but something was different... He had cruel black eyes. Saturn Girl instinctively put Kinn behind her to protect him. Her friend obviously wasn't himself, she didn't know what he was capable of now. So far he was just staring though.

"Garth! Let us go now!" Saturn Girl was unusually angry and when she was like that, best not mess with her.  
"I'm sorry, Garth isn't here at the moment, please leave a message." Said the Legionnaire.  
"What?" Asked Saturn Girl. "Then, if you're not Garth, who are you?"  
"I'm the new and improved version..."  
"Where's Lightning Lad? Our Lightning Lad?" Kinn stepped out from behind Saturn Girl.  
"He's gone and not coming back any time soon..."  
"No, he's not!" Said the seven year old. "We're not hurt, I think we would be if..."  
"He's gone and he ain't coming back kid!" Lightning Lad yelled.

The Legionnaire lunged at the kid trying to hit him. Saturn Girl grabbed Kinn, pulling him back. But before the fist could make contact he stopped and grabbed his head. It looked like he was in pain, for a moment his eyes flashed blue.

"Don't you hurt him!" Yelled Lightning Lad, clutching his head. "Shut up... No, leave them alone!"  
"Come on Garth!" Saturn Girl tried to encouraged him, as his personality flickered.

After a few seconds the Legionnaire stopped yelling and calmed down. He opened his eyes they were still black. But he seemed to be keeping his distance. Garth started to walk away, Kinn stopped hiding behind Saturn Girl and ran over to the bars being careful not to touch them.

"Come on Garth!" Yelled the kid. "Fight the bady!"  
"I can't..." Lightning Lad seemed to have reverted to his usual state.  
"Why not?" Asked the child.  
"Because, I'm scarred Kinn" Garth then simply flew off.

Irma sighed and sat down on the floor. She had no idea what was happening to her friend. He was preventing her from entering his mind, something that he couldn't do before. Several hours later or at least that's what it felt like, she could hear something coming towards the cave. She got up, seconds later Cosmic Boy and Brainy flew in. What surprised her though was that Mekt and Ayla were there to.

"Irma!" Yelled Cosmic Boy running over.  
"Rokk, Garth's gone mad! Or at least, he's got a bad personality crisis." Said his wife.  
"Mekt. Can you get rid of the cage?" Asked Brainy.  
"Yes, stand back!" With that the ex-villain used his powers and in a flash the cage was gone.

Irma gave her husband a huge hug but it was cut short... A bolt of lightning almost hit them. Lightning Lad was back... The Legionnaire landed, he looked really angry. Brainy looked at him, the words that the Legionnaire had told him were coming back now... It was the logical choice... Kill him before he could kill them but... Garth was his friend, how could he kill him? The genius's mind started to work over time. Lightning... How could you beat lightning? Metal would do no good so Cos could probably sit this one out. He had it! They needed to get Garth wet! That wouldn't be easy...

"Hallo, Cos." Said Lightning Lad.  
"Garth, this isn't you... You're better than this!" Cosmic Boy pleaded.  
"I'm not Garth!"  
"I should have mentioned, he gets a bit tetchy if you call him Garth." Said Kinn.  
"Saturn Girl" Brainy whispered.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Could you get a message from my mind into the others?" Brainy hoped that she could.  
"Yes, easily." Irma's eyes glowed pink.  
"Guys." Brainy's voice echoed through their heads. "Remember the lake that we saw coming here? We need to drive Lightning Lad into it..."  
"We can try I guess..." Said Mekt.

Mekt and Ayla blasted at their brother with their powers. He used his to block but did fly backwards. Cosmic Boy couldn't do much other than fly along behind them, there wasn't any metal around here... They drove him back, back until eventually they saw a lake. Mekt and Ayla made one final effort and Garth's foot touched the water. Then Brainy did something insane and illogical.

"Hey, you big lightning chicken!" He yelled flapping his arms around in the air. "You couldn't hit me if you tried!"  
"Brainy! Are you insane?" Asked Irma.  
"Lightning chicken?" Garth laughed. "You'll be a fried parrot once I'm finished with you!"

Lightning Lad charged up his powers. Fatal mistake... Lightning Lad's foot was touching the water and as he charged his powers, some lightning touched the water. Being a conductor the water, zapped Garth. The Legionnaires screamed before crashing in the lake. Brainy didn't hesitate and dived in. He grabbed the Legionnaire and carried him to the end of the lake.

"Saturn Girl, you need to use your powers!" Said Brainy. "Try and fix what ever is wrong!"  
"But he's protecting himself!" She said.  
"He's out cold!"  
"Good point..." Saturn Girl was slightly embarrassed.

Saturn Girl paced her hands on the Legionnaire's head and closed her eyes. Within moments both seemed to be in a lot of pain and struggling. Brainy could tell that Rokk was having trouble seeing his wife in pain.

"Give it a second, Cosmic Boy." Said Brainy. "She can do this!"

Sure enough moments later, Saturn Girl collapsed. Brainy was worried hopefully she had been able to look Dark Lightning in some part of Garth's mind where it would never come back or better yet destroy it. Lightning Lad opened his eyes moments later, his eyes were their usual ice blue colour.

"Sprock." He said.  
"Lightning Lad! You're ok!" Kinn said giving him a hug shortly joined by everyone else.  
"I'm fine, I just think that I may have messed up... But hey! Not as bad as that time, you ended up on the moon, aye Rokk?"  
"You know." Cos was annoyed. "If I wasn't so busy, I might of killed you."  
"Violet already told me anyway." Said Brainy, the Legionnaires got up, Saturn Girl was a bit shaky as was Garth.  
"Kinn, could you help Saturn Girl?" Asked Cosmic Boy. "I'll help Garth."  
"Whoa... Can I sit down for a moment?" Asked the Legionnaire almost falling over.  
"Ok" Said Cosmic Boy. "You guys go a head, we'll be right behind you."  
"Ok." Mekt and Kinn helped an exhausted Saturn Girl on to the ship.  
"Cosmic Boy, be careful." Said Brainy before boarding the ship.

They flew off, Cosmic Boy and Lightning Lad would have to fly the rest of the journey. Rokk looked at his childhood friend. He'd given him quite a scare. Then he saw something on the horizon, no! It was the Fatal Five and the Legion of Supervillains. If they got to the others, they'd be dead meat. Garth couldn't help, he could barely stand. Cosmic Boy sighed and look his time device out of his pocket and gave it to his friend.

"What's this for?" Asked the confused Winiathian.  
"You're going on a little trip..." Said Rokk.

Then without giving his friend enough time to protest, the Braalian hit the button on device. Garth looked up with a mixture of shock and sorrow before suddenly disappearing. Rokk peered out from behind a rock. They outnumbered him eight to one, as Ron-Karr wasn't there. But this was for his wife and they were fighting on his planet, where he had spent most of his childhood. He knew this place inside out.

"We know you're here!" Yelled Tyr landing just behind where Cosmic Boy was hidden.

Cosmic Boy closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. The group were so close he could almost sell them. It was now or never... The Legionnaire broke cover and rushed past the villains. They gave chase, he doged a few shots. Before hiding again behind another rock.

"Split up and get him!" He heard Emerald Empress order.

The villains split up each going in their own direction. Wave was coming straight for him, if she shouted the game was up. Looking around he spotted a rock on the floor, he grabbed it and hit Wave over the head. He collapsed instantly. No time to wonder if he'd hit her to hard, the Legionnaire continued to run. He ran straight into Tharok.

"I'm going to enjoy this..." Said Tharok walking towards him.  
"Tharok..." Cosmic Boy was half amused. "You're made of metal..."

The Braalian used his powers to levitate his enemy who struggled in the air. Tharok floated near to the edge of a cliff. Cosmic Boy intended to knock him out by hitting his head on the cliff. He lifted the villain a bit higher... The next thing he knew, he was on the floor. He looked up confused, he felt weak and useless. Tharok fell out of the sky to his death. Rokk closed his eyes and tried to listen to the scream. He tried to get back up but perhaps the worst pain, he'd ever felt struck his leg. He screamed and grabbed his leg trying somehow to protect it. The persuader walked over to the ledge and looked over, his axe was dripping with blood. The Fatal Five and Legion of Super villains appeared they looked furious and slightly shocked.

"I hope that you realise Legionnaire, that you broke your own rule..." Said Mano.  
"What do you mean?" Cosmic Boy winced trying to figure out what was wrong with his leg.  
"You killed Wave..." Said Tyr pointing his gun at Rokk's head. "And now we're going to do the same to you..."

Tyr's gun clicked. Cos closed his eyes, this was it... He was going to get killed... He'd never get to talk to Saturn Girl or see his child... In some way, he felt that he diserved it... No killing, was the first rule of the Legion. He'd just killed two people! The Legionnaire waited for the shot.

"No." Brainiac's metallic voice vibrated.  
"Wh... What?" Asked Tyr.  
"A gun shot is pointless, illogical. Do you not realise who you have apprehended here? Or are your organic brains incapable of making logical decision?" Asked the robot.  
"What are you getting at?" Asked Hunter.  
"You have here, the leader of the Legion of Superheroes."  
"We know that!" Said Esper. "I just want to get a bit of payback."  
"If you want to know how to stop the Legion, then listen to me!" Said Brainiac.

Cosmic Boy listened to their plan, "Oh, Irma, I'm sorry..." thought the Legionnaire.

...

The entire Legion had been brought in front of the Science Police they now stood just outside the HQ. A huge crowd had gathered to watch the argument. Brainy and the rest of his group were still waiting for Cosmic Boy and Lightning Lad to show up. It had been three hours, even flying it wouldn't take them that long... The Legion were in trouble, it hadn't taken long before the Police had figured out what they were doing.

"Look, how were we to know they weren't hiding behind the sun?" Asked Nemesis Kid.  
"You knew full well!" Said a Science Police officer. "You send us on a wild goose chase, while your leader blatantly disobeys the President!"  
"Look what would..." Phantom Girl started to argue.  
"You're all traitors and so all under arrest!"  
"What's happening here?"

It was president Wazzo. The Legionnaires looked round confused as did the police. Phantom Girl blushed and looked slightly sheepish at the sight of her mother. The president walked through the police and stopped in front of her daughter.

"Tinya, what's happening?" Asked the president.  
"After your order we tried to save Lightning Lad, and we did! But now they want to arrest us!" Said Tinya.  
"What order? I've only just heard about all this mess just now..." Said Tinya's mom.  
"Wh... What? But you ordered the use of project "Power down", on Lightning Lad." Said Timber Wolf.  
"I'd never do that..." Said the president. "In fact, I've been busy, it would seem that Ron-Kar the member of the Legion of Supervillains has infiltrated my cabinet..."

The Legionnaires all exchanged glances, it must have been Ron-Kar pretending to be the president... Saturn Girl started into space keeping an eye out for her husband and her friend. She was worried, it wasn't like him to be late...

"Well mom." Said Phantom Girl. "It defiantly looks like..."  
"It's Brainiac!" Yelled someone in the crowd.

Instantly their was panic. Everyone was running around trying to escape. Brainiac mealy floated through the crowd and stopped in front of the Legionnaires. Saturn Girl felt the sudden urge to use her powers and blow him up. He must have captured Rokk...

"What do you want?" Asked Saturn Girl angrely.  
"I mearly want to give you something..." Said the robot.  
"What?" Asked Star Boy. "Do you know the Tuna fish recipe as well?"  
"No, just something that might make you want to finish this futile war..."  
"Great... Another ultimatum!" Sighed Bouncing Boy, who was trying to hide his children from the machine.  
"You could call it that..."

Brainiac had a small smile on his face something that made the Legionnaires uneasy. Then he through something at them before flying off. It hit a wall like a rock. The Legionnaires started at the robot, what a strange encounter...

"Is that it?" Asked Triplicate Girl. "He through a rock at us?"  
"Strange..." Said Brainy, walking towards where the rock had hit the wall. "It's illogical to take such a risk, just to through something at us and miss!"  
"Maybe he was having a bad day..." Said Star Boy.  
"Yeah! Hey robot! Why didn't you try hitting us next time!" Yelled Boucing Boy.  
"Oh no... Get the kids inside!" Saturn Girl said. "Brainy get here now!"

Confused the Koluan sped up. Was it a bomb? As he approached he noticed that Saturn Girl was kneeling down. He raised an eyebrow, before standing in a puddle... Strange the floor was still white with snow... He looked down, the puddle was red... What? This wasn't good... Brainy peered round Saturn Girl. Cosmic Boy was lying on the ground, blood was poring out of his body. He was still breathing, if you could call it that... It was more like wheezing agonised gasps. The Koluan ran over to Legionnaire. He put some pressure on a wound to stop the blood from coming out. Cosmic Boy reacted by hitting him in the chest but he was so weak it had no affect. Angered at his weakness, the wounded Legionnaire prepared to hit him again.

"Rokk, calm down, please..." Begged Saturn Girl.  
"Irma? Is it you? Is it really you?"

Painfully the Legionnaire turned his head. The right side of his face was covered in blood and it was hard to make out his eye. Saturn Girl gently helped her husband up so that he could rest against the wall. Meanwhile Brainy was desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

"I didn't think I'd see you again..." Groaned Cosmic Boy. "I'm glad I did..."  
"Don't talk like that!" Said Brainy, who had put some snow on a wound near his shoulder. He needed to get Cos to think about something else... "What happened?"  
"After you left, Garth and I stayed behind. But the... The fatal five and LSV were there as well... I was too slow... Brainiac showed up..." Cosmic Boy coached and spluttered up more blood. "Is... Is everyone ok?"  
"They're fine..." Said Irma. "You just worry about getting better..."  
"I think that getting better, won't be necessary soon..." Sighed the Legionnaire.  
"What's happening? Oh my god..."

Brainy and Saturn Girl turned to face Phantom Girl she looked shocked. But she seemed to dominate it and chased the other Legionnaires in so that they could get some first aid kits. Saturn Girl looked at her husband, he had turned even paler. She gave him a quick mental jolt making him wake up.

"Stay awake Rokk!" Said Irma, he looked up with pleading eyes.  
"I... Don't think I can...Do you remember the trip to New Krypton?" Asked Cosmic Boy, thank goodness he was playing along.  
"Of course..." She sighed. "You asked me to marry you..."  
"No regrets?" He asked.  
"Of course, not one... Now you just hold on... Brainy's fixing you up.""  
"Where does it hurt?" Asked Brainy trying to get the Legionnaire to think about something else again.  
"My... Leg... I think I've broken it..." He winced.

Irma gasped as she saw what he had been talking about... His leg wasn't broken. Everything past his knee was gone... Brainy rushed over and forced pressure to try and stop the bleeding to his relief Bouncing Boy turned up with some bandages. Cosmic Boy screamed with pain. The Titanian used her powers to check his mental state. Agony... That was all she got... What was worse was his mind was falling into darkness, fading, failing... She tried to channel some of her strength into him. For the first time in years, Saturn Girl felt a few tears trickle down her cheek. Then something surprised her, a warm familiar hand brushed away the tears. It was Cosmic Boy, he smiled reassuringly.

"Shh... Irma don't cry... You've... Got to be... Strong..." He was really struggling to breathe now. "You... Look after the Legion..." The Legionnaire's pupil started to turn over on it's self. "The Legion and... Our child..."

Cosmic Boy's eye became white, the hand that had been whipping away her tears hit the ground heavily. He had stopped breathing. Saturn Girl placed her hand on his chest and felt for a heartbeat... None...She lay his body on the ground and kissed him on the head. He was gone... Rokk Krin was gone... Cosmic Boy was dead...


	9. A new era

The Legionnaires had assembled in the hall and were waiting for their friends to get in. Bouncing Boy, Saturn Girl and Brainy were busy healing the wounded Cosmic Boy. Now they were waiting for their leader to come and tell them what happened. Phantom Girl who had seen the state of the Legionnaire was unsure how bad it was... Their leader was strong without a doubt but... All that blood...

-Tinya, Brin... Saturn Girl's mental message shocked the two Legionnaires. Please... Get the children out of the hall...

It was ok then! Cosmic Boy must be better, he probably just wanted to talk to the older Legionnaires about Brainiac. Normally the children were sent away, no need to scare them. Phantom Girl walked over to Triplicate Girl who was having trouble keeping her children all in the same place. She told her before looking for Kinn. She didn't really know the little child and hadn't talked to him much after the events of Daxam, he seemed ok. The little kryptonian was pretty shy and spent most of his time learning the ropes, with the three founding members or with his team. Phantom Girl had just reached him when she heard a horrified gasp, confused the Legionnaires turned around.

Brainy was carrying Cosmic Boy but it was clear that he was dead. His eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing. Brainy put the body down on the floor. Kinn looked on confused remembering that he was only seven Tinya rushed back to him. She was too slow and unable to stop the child from flying over to the body. Could he understand?

"Mr. Cosmic Boy sir." Said the kid, obviously there was no response. "There are lots of people watching, you really shouldn't be sleeping..."  
"Kinn..." Brainy sighed.  
"Come on get up!" Kinn shook the body, it was heavy and lifeless. "Please... Get up!"  
"Kinn... He's... He's gone..." Bouncing Boy said.  
"What are you talking about?" Asked the boy. "He's here!"  
"Kinn, what we mean is..." Saturn Girl said kneeling down next to him. "Rokk is sleeping but... Very peacefully and he's going to sleep for a long time..."  
"No... No!"

You could see in Kinn's eyes, he had understood. Tears had started to appear within moments. He collapsed into Saturn Girl's arms crying. Most of the Legion started to cry even the harder ones. It was maybe the single saddest event in Legion history.

...

Esper watched the Legionnaires through a window before flying back to the top of a rooftop, where her "team" was waiting for her. They weren't very closely knit so the loss of two of their own didn't bother them that much.

"So?" Asked Empress.  
"Well, he died all right." Said Esper. "And now they're all crying like babies. I've got to admit it felt good to see their telepath crying her eyes out."  
"Remind me why we didn't just shoot him?" Tyr wasn't quite as happy as the others. "Other than the fact that it was more fun?"

He was talking to Brainiac. The Koluan turned his head to face the group of villains. Normally, not much made Esper feel uneasy but there was just something about their "boss". She hated being around him, Brainiac moved slightly closer to the group.

"Fear..." He said emotionless. "They've seen what we do from our prisoners and now they are leaderless."  
"I hate to break it to you..." Hunter started to speak. "But they have an annoying tendency of just electing their leaders. They'll just get another one..."  
"Yes, but, not only was Cosmic Boy their leader, but also one of the most senior Legionnaires, a founder. He was well known and appreciated by his friends. As well, as being a husband and a would be father." Brainiac explained.  
"Do you think they'll put all that on his gravestone?" Asked Ron-Karr.  
"The point is!" Brainiac sounded almost annoyed. "His death will cause incredible damage to their emotions and moral."

Esper smiled and looked back down at the Legion HQ. Journalists were assembling outside, they all wanted the story. They'd have a field day with this one... It had been quite fun killing Rokk Krin, all the more so knowing how much he meant to Saturn Girl.

"Now... Phase two of the plan beings..." Said Brainiac. "And the Legion will fall..."

...

Brainiac 5 was lying on a couch in the lounge. He hadn't moved since they had given Cosmic Boy's body to the Morticians so that they could clean him up a bit. He now felt like the world was a really small place. Garth hadn't returned either their best guess was that he too was dead or at least missing in action. It was so sad... The idea that their leader was dead was hard to get through his head. And he was a level 12 intellect! How were the others coping? He didn't even turn round when Shrinking Violet came in.

"Brainy..." She started.  
"Please... Go away..." Brainy was in no mood for talking.  
"No." She sounded very firm, Brainy looked round to see her, she had red eyes, he'd obviously been crying. "Brainy you've got to go out there and do something it's chaos."  
"Can't Bouncing Boy?" Brainy really didn't feel like it.  
"He's with Triplicate Girl talking to Saturn Girl."She's been in her room since Cos..."  
"Ok..." Sighed Brainy. "What's the problem?"  
"The media... They're all over us!" Violet was annoyed. "They all want to hear about Cosmic Boy..."  
"I'll see what I can do..."

When Brainy went outside he was shocked. There were more reporters than Legionnaires! Or it sure looked that way. Everyone was yelling, it was really noisy. Brainy sighed, this wasn't exactly what they needed... If Garth had of been there he would have blasted the journalists on the spot. Amusingly Lois Lane was trying to chase them off as well. Probably best not to tell Saturn Girl, it would upset her. To his surprise, Saturn Girl talked to him telepathically.

"Brainy, what's going on?"  
"It's just journalists..." Sighed Brainy. "I imagine you know why they're here."  
"Of course..." Even though her voice was in his head, Brainy could tell that she was crying.  
"What should I do?" He asked.  
"Do what you think is right..."

With that Saturn Girl stopped talking to him. Brainy sighed and walked over to the journalists. He thought about what to do... Brainy sighed and walked toward the journalists. He knew what he had to do, just to get them away.

"Brainiac 5, do you have a comment on the nights events with Brainiac 1?" Asked one of the journalists.  
"A few..." The words didn't seem to come out of Brainy's mouth, he cleared his throat and tried again. "A few hours ago, the Legionnaire Lightning Lad momentarily lost control. Unaware of his actions he kidnapped Saturn Girl and Kinn. Me, Cosmic Boy and Mekt and Ayla Ranzz followed. After bringing him back to his senses Lightning Lad and Cosmic Boy fell behind... Brainiac and his allies caught up with them..." Brainy closed his eyes, trying to hold back tears.  
"And?" Another reporter asked.  
"About an hour later Brainiac returned with Cosmic Boy. He died from extensive wounds a few moments afterwards... Lightning Lad, Garth Ranzz, is currently missing. Now please, leave."

Brainy, finished his speech then turned his back and walked off. The Journalists started to leave, one by one. Brainy went into his room and sat down thinking. He looked out of the window, in the distance there was something glowing. Curious the Koluan looked more carefully. Before figuring out what it was... A fire! Time for the Legion to spring into action. Brainy rushed into the lounge where most of the Legionnaires were lying around looking depressed.

"Guys there's a fire." Brainy announced.

The lack of reaction surprised Brainy. The Legionnaires seemed to be a bit to down in the dumps. But they had to do something... Cosmic Boy would not of wanted this! He wouldn't of wanted them to spend all day moping and crying. Saturn Girl was maybe excuable but the rest of them?

"I said there's a fire!" Still not much of a response. "Come on guys! These people need the Legion!"

Still no response. Brainy turned his back and headed for the door furiously.

"Fine! Come help me when you've finished crying!"

With that Brainy stormed out and headed for where the fire was. The inhabitants were fleeing in as usual an unordinarily fashion. He sighed couldn't for once they behave like civilised people and not like frightened rabbits... He rushed towards the centre of the large city using his flight ring. What he saw shocked him, Validus, Tyr, Esper and the Persuader were trashing the centre of town.  
This maybe wasn't such a good idea... The villains turned to face him. He didn't have any powers... How would he fight them?

"Well... Well..." Said Esper. "Haven't you guys learnt that going solo doesn't suit you?"  
"What makes you think I'm alone?" Asked Brainy buying time.  
"Cos' the Legion is still in their base." Explained Tyr.  
"Ok... You're proabably going to kill me now aren't you?" Asked Brainy.  
"Yes..." They said in unison.

Brainy turned around and flew away as fast as he could. It wasn't all that dignified but if he stood there he was going to be killed and wouldn't be able to take any of them down with him. The Legionnaire hid in the doorway to a building and watched as the villains flew past. Fortunatly they weren't too bright. He waited a bit longer, before risking poking his head out of the doorway. The air was filled with ashes but it looked like things were calming down. He looked around, what had the villains done?

"Chilling isn't it?" Said a metallic voice behind him.

Brainy spun around and looked straight into the eyes of his ancestor. He backed away instantly, now he was REALLY in trouble! He didn't have any powers and now he was facing a foe who had single handedly digitized most of the Legion and was responsible for the destruction of a planet and now the death of Cosmic Boy, what chance did he have?

"I'm disappointed Brainiac 5, you are fearful." Said the robot.  
"If you had a heart you would be as well!" Snapped Brainy.  
"Emotions destroy, nothing more..." Responded Brainiac.  
"How would you know? It's not as if you've ever loved!" Yelled Brainy looking for a way out.  
"Your friend said exactly the same words."  
"You murdered him!"  
"He killed Wave and Tharok in cold blood."  
"What? No... He wouldn't it's against our code!"

Cosmic Boy had helped create the Legion's code, he wouldn't just ignore it... Brainiac was lying! Brainy looked around for an escape. He saw an open doorway and rushed toward it but it was suddenly blocked off by Tyr who knocked him backwards. Brainy jumped backwards quickly, landing on his feet. Karate Kid had taught him some basic fighting skills so at least he could defend himself if only a little.

"That brute split Wave's skull with a rock and threw Tharok off a cliff." Said Tyr.  
"He must have had a reason..." Said Brainy.  
"Fear." Explained Brainiac. "Fear for his life..."  
"You really don't get the whole emotions thing, do you?" Asked Brainy.

Brainy sighed and gathered his courage. If he was going to die, he might as well go down with a fight. The Legionnaire rushed Brainiac who looked slightly surprised. He blasted a lazer beam at him, Brainy had just enough time to dodge but he was hit in the back by Tyr. Brainy collapsed on the floor, he looked at Brainiac1.0 who was coming towards him.

"As you are my descendant in some way. I will make your death quick." Brainiac said.  
"You honour me..." Said Brainy sarcastically.

Brainy closed his eyes and prepared himself for the final blow. He heard Brainiac charge a cannon, this was it... Then there was a large explosion and crashing. What seemed like hours went by but Brainy was sure he was still alive, he opened his eyes. Superman had broken through the ceiling and was now standing between Brainiac and his descendant.

"You come alone man of steel?" Asked Brainiac. "I'm insulted."  
"Not alone..." Answered the kryptonian smiling. "I brought some friends..."

Brainy smiled as he recognised Bouncing Boy and Triplicate Girl in floating in the sky along with Dream Girl, Timber Wolf, Phantom Girl... Hang on... The entire Legion was there! Even Lois Lane and Saturn Girl. Even if Lois looked more than a bit shaky flying. Brainiac looked as if he would attack but he didn't. What chance did he and Tyr have against all of the Legion?

"Surrender Brainiac." Said Superman. "You're outnumbered!"  
"Do you really think that you could stop me, if I wanted to I could destroy all of you... However you are lucky... I have more important matters to attend to..."

Before anyone could do anything Brainiac and Tyr both teleported away. Someone needed to do something about that... Brainy smiled and followed the others back to the HQ. To his surprise they had set the lounge out for voting.

"What's this?" He asked.  
"The Legion needs a leader." Explained Timber Wolf. "Cosmic Boy wouldn't have waisted time moping around as you put it."  
"That's why we came for you... We realised you were right." Said Bouncing Boy.

Brainy smiled and along with the rest of the Legion started to vote, he decided not to tell them about what Tyr and Brainiac had said about Cosmic Boy killing... It wasn't true but no need to upset them. About an hour later, the Legionnaires were waiting to see the results, Brainy had voted for Superman.

"We got the results through!" Said Bouncing Boy running in with a piece of paper.  
"Go ahead then!" Said Phantom Girl, Bouncing Boy smiled.  
"With one vote against, the new leader of the Legion of Superheroes is... Brainiac 5!"

Brainy fell backwards off of his chair. He was the new leader? And he was the only one who hadn't voted for himself! Kell pulled him up off of the floor in his usual ungraceful manner.

"Wh... Wh..." Brainy was so shocked he couldn't talk.  
"Could you think of a better person?" Asked Superman.  
"Guys... They're ready to say goodbye to Cosmic Boy..." Said Timber Wolf coming in.

They were in the cruiser and were planning to send him flying into the sun as well. After all, that was the plan for Superman and they had decided to make it the normal Legion procedure. The only Legion who had died before was Ferro Lad and nobody had ever found his body... They boarded the ship and flew fairly close to the sun. The Legionnaire's stood in a line as the coffin carried it's self to the door. Many legionnaires were crying, Brainy looked at Saturn Girl... She was standing alone in a corner... She needed Garth to cry on but he was gone too... Saturn Girl had lost both her husband and her shoulder to cry on.  
Something strange attracted his attention. Superman who was standing to Brainy's right, looked up as if he could see something. Kell and Kinn were acting in the same way... Odd...

"What is it?" Asked Brainy.  
"I just thought I heard something..." Said the kryptonian.

Cosmic Boy's body was fired out of the ship. Brainy sighed and turned his back as the doors closed. He now had so much to do... Protecting the Legion and the united planets from his ancestor, none the less! Most of the Legionnaires left apart from Brainiac, Saturn Girl, Bouncing Boy, Triplicate Girl, Timber Wolf, Phantom Girl and Superman. They just seemed lost... They were the oldest members of the Legion and had known their friend for the longest and now they had to come to terms with his loss.

The lights flickered. Brainy looked up surprised, this wasn't normal... Something was happening a strange wind started to blow, it was coming from the door which was closed. The Legionnaires backed away as a large portal opened. Out of it stepped a young teenage boy with dark brown hair, wearing a pair of dark glasses. On either side of him appeared two other youngsters. One was a boy who had platinum hair and a bow and quiver full of arrows, the other was a girl with ginger hair. Then another two kids arrived one looked like she was a green girl with black hair and the other was another pale girl with black hair. All of them were wearing strange glasses that meant that you couldn't make out their eyes. Before anyone could say anything the all collapsed of the floor out cold...


	10. United we stand

The Legionnaires rushed forwards and grabbed the teens as they fell. Without warning another three fell through. One was a large, well built boy with black hair. There was another black boy who looked about 14 and a small boy with black hair. The Legionnaires looked at the kids confused. Who were they? They all had strange glasses that meant that you couldn't see their eyes. Brainy who had caught they young green skinned girl gentily took off the glasses, she was out cold but her breathing and pulse were normal.

"Saturn Girl could you look in their heads and find out who they are?" Asked Brainy, Saturn Girl nodded and closed her eyes but opened them moments afterwards.

"Something's blocking me..." She said.

"They're all still alive." Said Timber Wolf.

"Who are they?" Asked Superman who had caught the largest one.

"Who ever they are they were able to open that portal into the cruiser which is completely locked down at the moment." Pointed out Phantom Girl.

"Destroy them! Do not net them escape!" Yelled a booming voice.

Brainy turned to face the portal which suddenly started to faze and a second alter disappeared. Obviously somebody was chasing these kids but who?

"We have to take them to the infirmary." Said Brainy.

The Legionnaires carried the teenagers to the infirmary which soon filled up. Even if the children showed no physical problems they hooked them up to some drips, all except the large boy who seemed to have some resistance. They now had a dilemma, what could/should they do with them? Until they woke up they had no way of knowing who they were...

"Brainy come here..." Said Saturn Girl.

She was looking at the first one to come through. He looked as if he was about 15 years old, he had dark brown hair and looked reasonably handsome for a teenager. One his right arm he had some kind of machine, Brainy looked at it before taking it off of him. He looked at it with intrigue. The Koluan pressed a button and the divice transformed into a large shield. Surprised Brainy dropped it.

"What was that?" Asked Timber Wolf looking over surprised.

"This thing..." He said picking it up. "Ok, nobody touch their stuff in case it's dangerous. We'll have to wait until they wake up."

"Brainy!" Chameleon Boy came running in, out of breath. "Dominator attack in Metropolis park!"

"One out way..."

Brainiac 5 stopped what about the new comers? Someone needed to be here in case they woke up... Just to tell them where they were or stop them if they became agitated. He concidered the problem for a moment, before looking at Saturn Girl, she probably shouldn't be fighting anyway... She could stay with Lois, Bouncing Boy and the quads.

"I will." Said answered after he told her to stay. "I'll send you a message telepathically if they wake up."

With that Brainy left with the Legion. He couldn't imagine why they would attack a park... It was of absolutely no value, strategic or otherwise... And Brainiac was strategic, that was partly why he was so dangerous, he was so intelligent! So why attack here? Something wasn't right and Brainy didn't like it... When they arrived, there were five domintors attacking... Five... Not enough to even pose a threat...

"Careful guys... It's probably a trap." Said Brainy.

"Don't worry." Said Kell.

Before Brainy could say or do anything the clone had charged a dominator knocking him clean off of his feet. The others soon followed. The newly appointed Leader of the Legion looked at Shrinking Violet who was on his right. She shrugged, Brainy sighed before charging in as well.

Star Boy used his power over gravity to make one float into the air where he was attacked by Mekt and Ayla who were waiting. Another were getting clobbered by a combined attack of the trips and Blok. Nemisis Kid and Karate Kid were able to put their differences aside long enough to combine their attacks and knock another out cold. Cham transformed into a large bull like creature and knocked one over. Superman was busy battling one in hand to hand, no need to say that it was defeated almost instantly/

There was one left. Brainy looked over at Violet who nodded. They both charged forwards. The dominator lashed out with it's fist at Shrinking Violet who had just enough time to shrink to mini size. Brainy continued to run before jumping and kicking the monster in the jaw. Angered the creature lashed out again but Violet reappeared behind him and knocked him out using a bit of karate.

A bit later the science police were taking them to prison but something still wasn't right... Why send weaklings? Brainy wondered. They had been defeated in less than five minutes... When they got to the base Brainy soon got the answer when a satellite reported of a large amount of dominators in the area of Jupiter.

"What do you mean there's an army orbiting Jupiter?" Asked Kell.

"I mean, there's a LOT of dominators, scavangers... You name it!" Said Brainy looking at the picture from the satellite. "They used the attack on the park as a distraction to assemble."

"How many?" Asked Triplicate Girl.

"Early reports say about five hundred but that number could easily double..." Said Brainy.

There were horrified gasps from the assembled Legionnaires. Followed by a long silence, this really wasn't their week... First the death of Cosmic Boy and Lightning Lad and now this!

"There are too many aren't there..." Said Violet breaking the silence.

"I think we could handle them, if it was only them... But I'm sure Brainiac, the Fatal Five and Legion of Supervillains will be helping... With their power and the domintators numbers, we don't stand much of a chance..."

"So we're going to die then..." Said Kell rather calmly.

"No... Not if we get some help..." Said Brainy.

"Who's going to help us, in this suicide fight?" Asked Cham.

"Superman's friends..." Said Brainy looking at Clark.

All the other Legionnaires turned to face the kryptonian who suddenly started to blush. Brainy had thought long and hard and other superheroes were their only chance... If not they'd surely be over run.

"The League?" Superman asked nervously. "You think they'll help?"

"I don't know them but it's our only chance to win..." He said looking at his friend.

"Then lets go..." He said.

The Legionnaires all went down to the time bubble, it was going to be a tight squeeze. Hopefully nobody was time travel sick. The result of using the time bubble on so many people was a large pile up in the main street of Metropolis. Well, at least they would get the League's attention as he had guessed within a minute the one they called Flash sped over to them.

"What da'?" He said. "Supes it looks like you brought an entire planet!"

"What's going on?" Asked Green Lantern. "More time travellers? That's it get back to your own time now!"

Brainy watched as the rest of the league showed up : Hawk Girl, Wonder Woman, Batman, Martian Manhunter they were all there. Now they'd have to convince them to help... Brainy stepped out in front of the Legion.

"Um... Hallo, I'm sor..." Brainy started.

"Not you again!" Said Flash cutting in. "Where's the red head?"

"He died..." Sighed Brainy, the looks of annoyance on the league turned to looks of sympathy. "Or at least he's missing in action... Our original leader was killed by a villain in out time line known as Brainiac 1.0 and now he and an entire army is on the verge of destroying the future. And that's why we need your help."

"It's your children's future too..." Said Superman.

"More like your children's children's children's..." Cham started.

"We've got the picture!" Said Wonder Woman.

"How can we help?" Asked Batman stepping forwards.

"Let me fill you in first..." Said Brainy.

He explained to them everything to the Justice League from the very bigging where he had become possessed by his ancestor to the current problem with the army of Dominators in orbit, to his surprise they didn't seem any less eager to help despite knowing the dangers. The nagain the reputation of the Justice League was one of heroes who would fight to the bitter end for justice and it had survived for over 1000 years.

"Lets go!" Said Kell.

"Who's he?" Asked Flash curious.

"I'm SupermanX or Kell, superman's clone from the 41st century." He explained in his usual uninterested fashion.

"What else haven't you told us?" Green Lantern sounded a bit annoyed.

"Can we go already?" Kinn said. "I think the others might be getting board."

"Wait, there's a problem." Said Superman, everybody looked at him. "What happens if something happens to the League? The 21st century would be left without heroes."

"Not exactly true..." Said Batman. "I've got just the boy to put in charge."

Batman picked out of his utility belt a strange round device with a T on it. Brainy had seen one like it in a museum but he couldn't remember what it was used for. Batman hit a button and seemed to use it as a radio.

"Hallo?" Answered a teenage voice from the other side.

"Robin." Said Batman.

"Batman?" Robin sounded surprised.

"Yes, how are the teen titans doing?"

"We're doing fine... Doctor Light's a bit of a pain though... And we've got a new member, he's a little odd though says he comes from..." Robin paused. "You wanted to talk to me about something else."

"Yes, the League is leaving for a bit. We're going to help some friends of Superman, the Teen Titans are going to have to pull their own weight for a bit."

"What makes you think we don't already?" Asked Robin.

"The incident with Slade on the Wayne Enterprises building and the Tokyo débâcle did slightly shake my confidence..."

"We'll look after earth for you." Said Robin.

"Thanks."

Batman hung up and turned to face the League and Legion who were all staring at him. He stared back before giving them a bat-glare that made even Superman look slightly nervous. Unwilling to receive another Brainy reopened the time bubble which was even more cramped than before! When they arrived in the Legion HQ there was a huge pile up and a lot of moaning. Slowly everybody picked themselves up.

"Uh... Right basic info." Said Brainy. "Down there are the living quaters, hopfully you won't be staying too long... Over there is the lounge. Cantine is on your left and on the right is the infirmary."

"And if you have to go?" Asked Flash.

"Well, most of the Legionnaires have some basic medical training." Answered Brainy.

"No... I mean go..." Brainy gave him a confused look.

"He means he needs the toilet." Explained Superman.

"Oh... Right... It's upstairs." Flash sped off suddenly.

"Brainy..."

Brainiac 5 jumped and the sound of a voice in his head. He still wasn't quite used to having Saturn Girl contacting him telepathically he wondered how Cosmic Boy had delt with it. He'd once said that once you were used to it, talking telepathically was like talking normally. He didn't think so...

"Yes?" He asked.

"Our guests are awake..."


	11. Devided we fall

Saturn Girl was sitting down in the infirmary waiting patiently. She hoped that the others would be back soon. All the kids were doing fine so all she could do was wait... Something she hated because her mind kept on wondering back to Cosmic Boy. She missed him so much... Something got her attention, it was one of the kids who was groaning. The young boy with dark hair and a shield seemed to be waking up. She walked over to check him when he slowly opened his eyes. They were a pinkish colour not to dissimilar to hers.

He looked slightly surprised and tried to get up. Afraid he might hurt himself, she pushed him back down gently. He looked at her surprised.

"It's ok..." She said gently trying to reassure him. "I'm Saturn Girl of the Legion of Superheroes, you're in our head quarters."

There was no reply, couldn't he understand? Didn't he speak English? Saturn Girl tried sending him the message telepathically but was blocked again. The kid made some funny movements with his hands.

"What's your name?" She asked him.

"You're wasting your time señora ." Said the platinum haired boy getting out of his bed before Irma could stop him."He's mute, can't speak. I should warn you, he isn't deaf so be careful what you say, I learnt that the hard way... Hey where's Jubilee?"

"Oh... I'm sorry I didn't realise." She apologised, the kid responded by a hand movement. "Who's Jubilee?"

"It's his stupid bow!"

Now the red haired girl was awake too! Where these kids all on timers or something? Seeing that things were getting a little out of hand. She sent a telepathic message to Brainy who she sensed started to come.

"Your weapons were confiscated." Explained Saturn Girl.

"Normal Legion procedure then..." Said the green skinned girl who stayed in her bed thankfully.

"Um... Yes..." Said Saturn Girl, unsure how they could have known that.

"I'm alive!" Irma jumped as the black boy leapt out of his bed. "Oh... The portal worked."

"Of course it worked!" Said the smallest boy. "Me and Ema spend a month on that thing!"

"I got your message Saturn Girl!" Said Brainy running in.

The Leader of the Legion stopped dead staring at all of the kids. Who stared back. The mute boy pointed a finger at the man and then acted some more much to Brainy's confusion. He then pointed at Saturn Girl and pointed at one of his fingers. She had no idea what he wanted.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Brainy.

"He's mute..." Explained Saturn Girl. "But I can't figure out what he wants."

"He says : Hallo to you and can he please see your husband."

Both Saturn Girl and Brainy jumped out of their skins at the sound of another teen's voice. It was the large one, he was easily as tall as Brainy and had the same build as Superman. He had his arms folded across his chest and was looking down at them with blue eyes and was standing just behind them.

"Who are you?" Asked Brainy, the mute boy continued to do some more sign language.

"We are just some kids who tried a gizmo out and it kind of back fired." Translated the large boy.

"Yes, but would we at least have your names?" Asked Brainy, there was a moment of silence where the kids started at each other.

"I'm Kreda." Said the platinum haired boy who had light blue eyes.

"My name is Aem." Said the girl with green skin and dark eyes.

"It's Roncon." Said the large boy, the kids all held back some laughter. "It's not my fault, that my name is lame!"

"I'm uh... Ixo." Said the smallest boy who had brown eyes.

"Marga's the name..." Said the black boy with silver eyes.

"I'm Aari." Said the pale girl who had dark brown eyes.

"I'm Bele and this here is Reyphz." The girl with ginger hair and chestnut eyes introducing herself and the boy who made more hand gestures.

"He says can we see Cosmic Boy now?" Explained Rancon.

Saturn Girl gave brainy a sad look. She didn't know why they wanted to see Cosmic Boy but it was obviously impossible...

"Hate to break it to you guys but... Cosmic Boy died... He was killed by Brainiac." Explained Brainy.

"No es posible..." Said Kreda looking shocked.

"I'm sorry, what?" Asked Brainy confused.

"He thinks he speaks spanish..." Explained Ixo, there were more hand movements from Rephz.

"Has Brainiac been defeated yet?" Explained Rancon.

"Looks like you're the ones getting interrogated..." Said Kell coming in. "Brainy, they're heading straight for us..."

Brainy looked at Kell and thought they could always run but then the army would be free to destroy everything in the fleeing Legionnaire's wake... They had to fight Brainiac on their terms...

"Set course for Io, we'll fight them there!" Said Brainy.

"Eso no es una buena idea..." Mumbled Kreda in spanish, the adults raised eyebrows.

"What did he say?" Asked Kell, looking and Roncon.

"Don't look at me, I had enough trouble learning his sign language." Reyphz made some more hand movements. "It took me so long because, you wouldn't use the stuff you found in books... You made your own language up!"

Brainy let out an exasperated sigh, he could talk to them later; for now they had to prepare for the fight. To his surprise as he left, with Saturn Girl and Kell the kids followed. He turned around to tell them to turn back around but changed his mind when he caught Roncon's glare. The Legionnaires and League were all assembled in the main room of the cruiser. This was going to be his first speech.

"Legionnaires and members of the Justice League..." He said loudly. "I'm not going to lie to you. There are a lot more of them then there are of us but I'm convinced that if we all work together, we can beat Brainiac! We've already combined the most powerful heroes of both our time lines... That's got to count for something.

The League and Legion stared at the kid who was quickly picked up by the scruff of the neck and dragged off. Brainy sighed and ordered everyone to their battle stations. Bouncing Boy was piloting the ship with Triplicate Girl, the quads, Irma and Lois staying on board with the new comers preferably locked away but they had all disappeared. The rest of the heroes had assembled in the hangar and were ready to fly onto the planet's surface. It was there that he found the kids. Reyphz turned to face Brainy and started to use his special sign language.

"We're going to help." Explained Roncon.

"How?" Asked Brainy.

"Like this." Aari said with a grin.

The kids got some weird metal balls out of their bags which they had somehow retrieved. The objects flew around before somehow merging to create a large jet. Brainy raised an eyebrow, who were these kids?

"We will assist you!" Said Aem.

With that they all boarded their ship. Half an hour later, The cruiser dropped off the ground fighters on the moon Brainy was amongst them. The cruiser flew off into space with the newcomers ship separating and flying off by it's self all be it shakily. Brainy watched the skies nervously, he knew that his ancestor would arrive. He could sense the nervousness of the assembled heroes, he himself was pretty scarred.

There was a sound of marching. Brainy gulped over the a hill of the barren planet appeared an army of dominators they were all marching in a large blockish formation... As he had predicted the Legion of Supervillains and Fatal Five were flying along side them. The army stopped a fair distance away from the heroes. Brainiac floated over head and stopped, hovering over his army.

"Legionnaires, members of the Justice League, I see not need for there to be bloodshed. If you surrender and accept to join my cause, then you may just be given a part of the galaxy to rule as you please."

"Is this a joke?" Asked Kell.

"You know the answer!" Yelled Brainy.

"Sadly I do, it is illogical." Brainiac flew away.

Almost instantly his army started to march towards them. The heroes readied themselves. There was a the noise of lazer fire as the Legion cruiser flew overhead blasting at the army. Followed by the kids ship which also fired but they didn't seem to be so good at aiming and almost hit the heroes. Brainy looked over and readied himself for the fight.

"Come on!" He yelled.

The heroes broke cover and started to charge the army. This would either be their single greatest victory or the worst massacre in league and Legion history... Despite the difference in size of both armies it felt like an earthquake when they collided. From what he could tell they seemed to have knocked Brainiac's dominators back a bit. He didn't have time to think this wasn't a normal fight... Instead he just continued trying to push forwards, hitting all the villains that were in front of him. He looked around him to his right; Kell and Superman were both punching and kicking dominators knocking them backwards. On his left, Batman was using his karate and fighting them off. Maybe, just maybe they stood a chance.

... ...

"Hang on!" Yelled Bouncing Boy.

The cruiser did a barrel role in an attempt to avoid some lazer blasts. Behind him; Lois, Saturn Girl, Triplicate Girl and the quads were holding on for dear life. It was a bumpy ride to say the least. The only comfort was knowing that there was another ship out there with them.

"Chicos! I should warn you, you've got some cling ons!" Kreda's voice echoed over the radio.

"Where?" Asked Bouncing Boy.

"I don't know!" Said Kreda. "I don't know where anything is on my ship! Let alone yours! What do you mean the autopilot's toast? I don't know how to fly this thing! Why don't you try? What? Does anyone know how to fly this thing? Oh sprock... Um... Little problema here chicos..."

Bouncing Boy wasn't listening he had told the others to go and fight off the boarders while he continued to pilot the ship. As they ran past a window, Triplicate Girl and the others couldn't help but stop to watch out of a window, the kids ship preform triple barrel roles sideways as they all desperately tried to fly the ship. There was a crash from down the corridor, the dominators must have gotten in.

Sure enough there were two dominators on board. The creatures looked at the Legionnaires and roared. Triplicate Girl multiplied herself. The white one kicked one dominator in the head, the purple one kicked it in the belly while the orange one tripped it up. Saturn Girl used her powers to knock the second one back. Lois Lane sized the chance, to knock the monster out using a metal bar. The women looked at their defeated foes.

"All right, go girl power!" Cheered Triplicate Girl.

They ran back to Bouncing Boy who had just bombed some more dominators. They couldn't help but notice that there seemed to be fewer villains. Where they winning? They might just be able to hope so.

... ...

Superman threw a dominator into another five. There sure was a lot of them! He watched as Flash ran past knocking them over as he went. Wonder Woman seemed to be almost enjoying himself. He smiled they might just win after all. The numbers seemed to be thinning and they seemed to be less powerful. Suddenly he was crushed by a large weight that made him fall over.

He looked up at Validus who had just crushed him. Using his phenomenal strength he threw the monster into a pile of domintors. Validus got up and used his lightning attack Superman braced himself and took the blast head on. It didn't hurt him much if at all, all it did was slow him down. Superman continued to push on until he reached the monster with one powerful right hook he knocked the creature flying backwards. He heard a cheer and looked around Brainiac's army was flying off they were retreating.

They had won! Against all the odds they had one and with only a few bruises as well! Something shinning in the sky got his attention. What was it?

... ...

There was a loud cheer on board the cruiser as they watched the army disappear and fly off. Of course they'd have to chase after them but still it was good news. The kids were even able to learn how to fly their ship, to late of course... Bouncing Boy and Triplicate Girl were dancing with joy at last they'd be able to raise their children in peace! The children were celebrating by bouncing around all over the place. Lois was laughing happily while watching the others rejoice. Saturn Girl smiled thoughtfully, she might just be able to rest for a week considering that her child was due for then.

Lois laughed and looked out the window to see how the kids were doing with flying their ship. Instead she saw a large satellite like ship coming towards them she called over the Legionnaires who ran over. The satellite seemed to create a sort of green energy wave which came towards them and headed towards Io. Bouncing Boy grabbed the controls of his ship and tried to fly away, to late the wave hit them. To her surprise Lois felt no effect but the effect on the others was almost instantaneous, they all fainted.

Surprised she ran over to them and checked their vitals, all were fine it was as if they'd just fallen asleep. She heard an explosion coming from down the corridor and guessing that it was boarders grabbed her metal pole. In came Mano and Esper with five Domintors. Lois prepared herself for a fight but she saw Esper's eye glow then fell asleep.

... ...

Brainy with the rest of the army saw a green light heading towards them. Brainy closed his eyes and braced himself. Though when it hit nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see everyone on the floor out cold. What had happened? Only himself, Batman and Karate Kid were still standing. Brainiac 5 watched as his ancestor appeared along with the Fatal Five and Legion of Supervillains. He saw Batman ready a baterang but keeping it hidden.

"What have you done?" Asked Brainy.

"Those of you who had powers have been rendered incapable as for you, we will soon do the same." Said Brainiac.

Batman threw his baterang at the robot but an inch before it made contact. The three remaining heroes stared at it in shock. It suddenly came back towards them and landed in front of them blowing up and knocking them flying. The impact knocked Batman and Karate kid unconscious instantly. Brainy looked up at a humanoid figure walking towards him, his vision was blurry and he couldn't make it out correctly... He fainted.

... ...

Kreda looked out of the window of his ship with his friends. The villains were carrying all the Legionnaires on board their satellite ship. He turned back to face his friends. They were all watching, his sister clung a little tighter to his arm as a fermilliar face was dragged past. They had successfully cloaked their ship and gotten out of the cannon's range by finding the instruction manuel.

"All right chicos." Said Kreda. "So where to now?"

He caught a glimpse of Reyphz determined look and shook his head.

"No way dude!" Kreda said surprised. "That would go against the code!"

"Just being here is against the code!" Said Aem.

"Ok... Just don't blame me if we get in major trouble!" Kreda gave in.

"What's the plan?" Asked Roncon, Reyphz got up and pointed at the ship.

"Oh, Dios mío, vamos a matar!" He said in spanish.


	12. Final struggle

Brainy woke up as he was getting dragged along rather roughly by Validus, in his other hand he was holding Saturn Girl all be it slightly more gently. He looked to his left and right there was a long line of cells each of which had a Legionnaire or member of the league in them. They stopped, Brainy was thrown brutally into a cell by Validus who put the telepath down gently on the floor she was just barely conscious she picked herself up but was thrown into her cell by Esper and Tyr. Suddenly a figure wearing a hood walked up and seemed to challenge Tyr but he didn't say anything.

"What? You got a problem?" Asked Tyr there was no response.

"Still can't talk eh? I thought Brainiac said you'd be able to after an hour or so..." Said Esper, Brainy could tell that who ever it was, was giving the telepath a cold look.

"He shall be capable of it with time..." Brainiac floated down the corridor with his prisoners watching him.

"Pff... I still say he'd make a better door stop... Or target practise!" Said Tyr, the figure pushed him, Tyr drew his gun.

"Careful Tyr." Said Brainiac. "Just because he cannot communicate just yet does not mean he is incapable of killing you and just to inform you, I will not stop him from doing so."

Tyr hesitated but put his gun away. Brainy stared at the group of villains. He didn't know who this new guy was but he defiantly seemed to have Tyr on edge and have the favour of Brainiac neither of those were good. Brainiac turned to face his descendant.

"Ah, Brainiac 5 awake I see." He said.

"I wish I wasn't that way I wouldn't have to look at you." Brainy said. "Who's your new pet?"

"I tell you what why don't you fight him? Just for a little test. Beat him and you and all of your friends will be aloud to go free."

The force field keeping Brainy in his cell suddenly disappeared. Validus, Tyr, Esper and Brainiac moved out of the way leaving just Brainy and the unknown person. Brainy raised an eyebrow this was to good to be true... Without a doubt this guy was going to be a good fighter... It was worth a try anyhow... Brainy rushed him.

He tried to hit the man in the face but he caught his punch almost effortlessly. Brainy took the figure's punch face on and was knocked backwards e didn't seem to have superstrength but it certainly hurt. Brainy picked himself up but as hit again. His nose began to bleed, not good he was getting massacred... He got back up and tried to kick him, he dodged effortlessly and hit Brainy again twice. The Coluan caught a glimpse of Shrinking Violet who looked worried to say the least. Brainly clenched his fist and spun around again trying to hit his foe, this time he was really close and successfully grabbed his hood, pulling it off to reveal his enemy's face. Brainy staggered backwards in shock, he knew that face... It was impossible, he heard gasps from the other Legionnaires.

"Cosmic Boy?" He asked his old friend.

As a response the ex-Legionnaire gave Brainy another punch in the face sending him flying back into his cell, the force field reappeared trapping him. In shock, the current leader of the Legion looked at his predecessor. Something was very wrong... For starters Cosmic Boy had been killed... His heart had stopped beating. Not to mention the fact that this Cosmic Boy had both his legs and both eyes. He had lost an eye and a leg in his final battle. He didn't seem to be under mind control or anything... So what or who the hell was he?

"We brought him back to life after you killed him." Explained Brainiac. "And made some improvements."

"Us kill him? You killed him!" Brainy was shocked, Cosmic Boy responded by hitting the force field.

"Rokk what's wrong with you?" Asked Irma pulling herself together.

The Braalian turned around to face his wife and frowned. There wasn't any love or affection or sadness in his eyes but neither was their hatred. It was clear he had no idea who she was. How could he forget his own wife? Just then there was a loud crash that came from down the corridor. Brainiac floated in the opposite direction.

"You go with the others and see what that was!" He said to Tyr, Esper and Validus. "Rokk stay here and guard the prisoners!"

Tyr and his team mates ran off down the corridor while Cosmic Boy nodded and stood guard. Brainiac floated away. When he had gone Brainy let himself fall over, he wiped some of the blood off of his face. He noticed that Cosmic Boy was doing the same to his gloves. Brainy sighed this whole mess was his fault! If he hadn't of gone into that part of his programming all those years ago this would never of happened! If he had never left the hive mind none of this would be happening... It was all his fault.

Hours went past... Brainy had quite a good sense of time passing by and could tell that they'd been here a while. In fact, several prisoners had fallen asleep. Brainy looked around his cell, it was cold metallic, and with only a pathetic mattress and what he guessed was a toilet for comfort. Here's hoping they would be there for long... But how could they get out? About an hour later Cosmic Boy was summoned by his new master. Brainy was starting to feel pretty tired when Rokk reappeared and threw a bowl of slop in, it smelt like some sort of food. He did the same for all the other cells? What was this? Why did Brainiac want them alive?

... ...

Saturn Girl was lying on her 'bed' she turned her head as some food was thrown again but decided against eating it. Who knew what was in that stuff? She didn't trust anyone here... Not even Rokk, or whoever that was. Seeing him like this had shocked her... He was no more than Brainiac's little puppet... Blindly obeying his orders without questioning them, he'd just beaten Brainy half to death... She turned round to see what he was doing at the moment and found him staring into her cell. He actually looked concerned since their reunion it was the closest she'd seen him to actually showing some emotions.

"What do you want?" She asked annoyed and not expecting an answer.

"You... Should... Eat..." He said, it was really hashed up and it looked as if he was really struggling to speak.

"Yeah, well I know what's good for me..." Said said slightly confused. "I thought you couldn't speak."

"I... Lea... Learn..."

"You learnt..." She filled in for him, he nodded. "But why? The Rokk I knew could speak easily."

"I... Was... Hu... Hurt... Brainiac... Hea... Heal... Me... My Voice... Gone... For a... Wh...Ile..."

"Who hurt you?" She asked curious.

"The... Legion..."

Saturn Girl raised her eyebrows. All though she felt like she was making first contact with an alien species, she was starting to piece things together. If only a bit.

"The Legion hurt you?" He nodded.

"All... Of them... But... Not... You... I don't... Kn... Know... You..."

"And why did they hurt you?" She asked.

"I was... A freedom... Fight... Er... Like... Brainiac... They sent... The Legion..." Cosmic Boy explained.

"Who's they?" Asked Saturn Girl.

"The Unit... Unit..."

"The United Planets..." She filled in for him, again he nodded.

Saturn Girl looked across to see Brainy, she didn't know if he'd heard all that but it certainly explained things. He obviously thought that the United Planets were some sort of tyranny with the Legion working for them and that Brainiac was the good guy... Now all she needed to learn was how he was still alive...

"You should eat." He sounded a little bit more confident.

"I know... I just don't trust this food..." She said looking at the slop. "They could have drugged it or something."

"No. Drugs." He was defiantly improving. "I. Made."

"Like I said... I don't trust this food..." She said smiling, Cosmic Boy did as well to her surprise.

"You. Know. Me." He said becoming more serious. "Why. Don't. I. Know. You?"

"I don't know..." She said. "I knew someone called Rokk Krin who looked and sounded just like you on the outside but I'm not sure if he was the same on the inside."

"They. Didn't want. Me to. Talk to you." He said. "Why?"

"I think..." She wasn't sure what this Rokk would say if she told him the truth. "Rokk, uh... My Rokk... Was my husband."

"Kid's. Father?" Asked Cosmic Boy looking a bit confused.

"Yes..." She said.

Before Cosmic Boy could say anything else the door opened and in walked the Fatal Five and Legion of Supervillains they were dragging along the Reyphz and his gang...

... ...

Brainy watched the kids getting dragged along, they too had been captured even if they had lasted a bit longer than the Legion and League which was slightly embarrassing... Brainy wondered if they knew who these guys were. The kids were all dropped on the floor.

"Chil... Children?" Asked Cosmic Boy raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, good, you can talk now!" Said Ron-kar somewhat sarcastically.

"We found them Brainiac!" Said Emerald Empress, Brainiac came back.

"Good. Who are they?" He asked.

"I don't know!" Said the Emperess, turning to Brainy. "Who are the brats?"

"Don't look at us they just turned up!" He said shrugging.

"Esper." Said Brainiac read this one's mind.

Brainiac lifted up the smallest boy by the hair, Ixo grimaced painfully. Esper's eye glowed, Saturn Girl tried to help the youngster but she realised that the cells were removing their powers. She couldn't help...

"Help him..." She begged Cosmic Boy.

The Legionnaire gave her a look that meant "I want to but I can't..." she sighed. Hopefully Esper would find what she needed quickly and not hurt the young boy. Esper was suddenly thrown backwards. Brainy raised his eyebrows what had just happened?

"My head..." Moaned Esper. "I just got hit by a serious mental blast..."

"You!" Said Tyr hitting Saturn Girl's cell making the telepath jump. "How did you do that?"

"She didn't..."

Everybody looked around to see who was talking, nobody was. The villains all drew their weapons and looked around menacingly. He noticed that all the kids were standing were they doing this?

"Leave my friends alone!" Said the voice.

"Who's talking?" Asked Persuader.

"Do not worry... I won't let them hurt you..." Said the voice only to Saturn Girl.

"You children?" Asked Brainiac looking at the kids. "You are hopelessly outnumbered and outmatched."

"I wouldn't say that... You just need to wait... Oh... Five seconds..." Said Aem looking at her watch.

Almost instantly a portal opened. Out stepped a fermilliar face all be it without a beard... It was Lightning Lad! The man's eyes widened and he reached back through the portal to pull though a rather confused looking Robin.

"Ok, so maybe there are a lot of them!" Said Robin staring the villains. "I think we might need the rest of you guys!"

Out of the portal stepped just about every single Teen Titan, from Cyborg to Kid Flash. They all looked a little bit surprised. The Harald stepped through and closed the portal with his horn.

"I'm gone for like 6 months and everyone got captured!" Garth said surprised.

"Garth? You're... Dead..." Said Brainy.

"What?" The Winiathian looked surprised. "I was just sent back in time no thanks to you Rokk! Hey how come you're not in a cell?"

"No Garth don't!" Yelled Brainy.

Too late, the Legionnaire had walked over to see his old friend who didn't recognise him and used his typical reaction of hitting him. Surprised, Lightning Lad got up.

"What da' hell's wrong with you man?" He asked his friend. "And why are we not attacking? Teen Titans go!"

"That's my line!" Said Robin to an apologetic Garth. "Teen Titans go!"

"Cosmic Boy and the rest of you take them down!" Ordered Brainiac.

The man looked slightly unsure on his course of actions. He seemed to make his mind up and used his powers to throw a large chunk of metal at the his old friend. To everyone's surprise Roncon ran ahead of Garth and hit the metal bending it like it was nothing. The villains and Cosmic Boy looked on surprised. Validus ran at Roncon the two went smashing into a wall. Cosmic Boy and Zephyr stared at each other for a moment before Cosmic Boy ran at the teen trying to hit him.

Brainy looked for little kids they were fighting not to badly. Roncon especially he seemed to have the strength of Validus if not more but the kids didn't have powers, they couldn't last very long. The Teen Titans however were just like they appeared in ancient history books... Some of the greatest warriors. One of them who he believed to be Raven used her powers to make the force fields disappear the Legionnaires rushed out of their cells outnumbering the villains. Cosmic Boy hit Zephyr in the face before grabbing him by the collar and lifting him up.

"What are you doing?" Asked Zephyr somehow without moving his lips, he seemed shocked .

"Stopping you!" He said.

Cosmic Boy used his powers to throw another bit of metal into Aari. The girl went flying backwards. In response, Kreda turned around and tried to hit him, with one arm Rokk grabbed the boy and threw him across the room into Bele.

"Dad stop!" Yelled Zephyr again without opening his mouth, he had tears streaming down his cheeks.

Everything became silent. Their fight stopped Kreda sighed and looked at the duo. Cosmic Boy gently dropped the boy who landed on his feet. The battle was raging on around them.

"I'm... I'm... Not..." He mumbled.

"Dad this isn't you..." Zephyr said again without moving his mouth. "You're better than this..."

"I'm not your father kid!" Said Cosmic Boy getting angry.

"Dude! Shut up!" Said Kreda to his friend. "You're blowing our cover!"

"I am Zephyr Ardeen Krin, I'm your son..." He explained without moving his lips. "Me and my friends used a time portal accidentally to get here..."

"I don't have a son!" Roared Rokk. "I don't have a wife and I don't have a son, why does everyone think that I do!"

"Rokk..." Said Saturn Girl walking over. "Look at him then look at yourself..."

The man looked at the blonde woman who was perhaps the only person he even slightly trusted before looking at the boy. The hair and build were almost exactly the same to his when he was around fifteen. Rokk looked at his reflection and fell to his knees, Saturn Girl and Zephyr rushed over to him.

"You... Look like me..." He said. "But with her eyes..."

"I'm your son." Said Zephyr still without moving his lips to both adults. "I got here by accident..."

"Why... Can't I remember?" Asked Cosmic Boy on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"They've meddled with your mind." Said Saturn Girl. "Hang on, I can fix it for you..."

"No!" He yelled trying to get away. "How do I know that you won't meddle with it?"

"I tell you what..." She sighed. "I'll give you the memories that our Rokk had but you can keep your current ones, that way you can make the choice which man you want to be."

He looked uncertain for a moment then nodded. Saturn Girl's eyes flashed pink as she used her powers to her surprise inside Cosmic Boy's head she felt the presence of Zephyr. Ignoring it, she went to work giving her ex-husband back his old memories. When she finished, Rokk grabbed his head as if he was in pain.

"Now it's up to him to make the choice..." She said before turning to Zephyr. "You're telepathic."

"Yes... I inherited that from you... It's how I communicate, me being mute. Otherwise you'd have to learn my sign language like Connor." Zephyr face looked like he was laughing but no sound came out. "He hates telepathy!"

"If you've all got powers how about using them!" Yelled Flash hitting back a Dominator.

As a response, Ixo seemed to grow to gigantic size and crush several dominators under foot. Brainy meanwhile was fighting off a Dominator when a large green bull rammed into the creature from behind. Brainy raised an eyebrow as the bull turned into a young green teen.

"You're green!" Said the kid. "Can you turn into animals too?"

"No... Do you come from Colu?"

"Where's Colu? I'm Beast Boy by the way."

"It's Brainy... Look out!" Brainy yelled leaping over to clobber a dominator.

"Dude, I think this may be the start of a good friendship." Said Beast Boy.

Brainy smiled then watched in horror as a door opened and about another 100 Dominators rushed in with Brainiac. Several unprepared heroes were swamped. He hoped that no one was killed especially not a hero from the past...

"Well, heroes I can't say that your little escapade hasn't been... Interesting but I strongly advise that you surrender." He said.

"I still favour our odds." Said Brainy. "There are quite a lot of us here."

"Yes indeed you have mustered a lot of Meta-humans to your cause but how will you cope without your powers?"

Before Brainy could react a green energy beam hit Superman who collapsed on his knees it was clear that he no longer had his powers. Out from behind Brainiac stepped Nemesis Kid.

"Esper must have him under mind control." Said Timber Wolf.

"No, I just joined the winning team." He said.

"What? Traitor!" Yelled SupermanX. "You changed sides as soon as we were captured!"

"No... He's been a traitor for a lot longer than that..." Said Brainy realising the truth. "How else would Brainiac be able to always be one step a head of us? You told Brainiac where Dark Lightning had taken Saturn Girl and Kinn! You let Brainiac kill Cosmic Boy uh... If he was actually dead! And you gave Brainiac the ability to remove all our powers!"

"Well done Brainiac 5." Said his ancestor. "However you are wrong about one thing..."

"And what's that?" Asked Brainy.

"Nemesis told me about your strategies but there was another one of my agents on your team."

Brainiac turned to face Kinn, the little kryptonian looked uneasy and confused. The heroes looked at the kid, he stared back.

"Kinn's no traitor!' Said Lightning Lad charging up his canon.

"Not a conscious one admittedly but how better to infiltrate the Legion than a young innocent orphaned child?" Asked Brainiac.

"I don't want to hurt the Legion!" Said Kinn angrily. "I wouldn't! There my family!"

"My point exactly." Said Brainiac.

"Kinn why is your neck beeping?" Asked Phantom Girl.

Brainy looked at Kinn's neck, there was a beeping red light. Brainy raised an eyebrow, what was it?

"A microchip." Brainiac explained. "Constantly transmitting your location... Now how about you surrendering?"

"Keep dreaming!" Said Superman picking himself back up.

Lightning lad nodded then used his powers to fire some lightning at Nemesis who got out of the way just in time and responded by removing Flash's powers. Brainy and the others rushed forwards and attacked the dominators, they'd have to take Nemesis Kid down quickly, he was removing their powers meaning that those who were no longer able to help had to fall back to avoid getting beaten by the Dominators. Brainy didn't have much to worry about neither did Batman, Robin or Karate Kid. The main problem was that there was a wall between the heroes and the traitor who was able to quite easily remove most of their powers.

Brainy looked behind him at least twenty heroes were now powerless. Suddenly without warning Cham turned into a large bull creature and jumped over the Dominators before fixing Nemesis Kid in the eyes.

"And to think that I thought that you had changed!" He said.

Then turning into his centaur form he hit Nemesis Kid before he could use his powers knocking him out cold. Brainiac looked frustrated, things didn't seem to be going his way any more. The robot responded by blasting Cham who turned back into his normal form. Brainiac walked back over towards the wounded Legionnaire and charged his canon again, but before he could fire a large metal beam was thrown into him knocking backwards slightly. Brainiac looked around to face Cosmic Boy.

"What are you doing?" Asked Brainiac. "Destroy them."

"You would have me kill my wife and child!" Roared Cosmic Boy. "Worse yet! You made me forget them!"

"You do realise that without me you wouldn't be alive!" He said.

"You're the one who killed me in the first place! I don't know how I'm alive and frankly I don't care, but I will not let you hurt my friends or family!"

"You fool... You are not Rokk Krin, you are a mere clone... A pale imitation of the original one!"

Brainiac lashed out with one of his tentacle things cutting Cosmic Boy across the face, the man dodged another attempted attack then stood up. To everyone's surprise, the bleeding cut healed right before their very eyes.

"I may only be a clone but I do have all those useful enhancements..." Rokk stood there staring at Brainiac without attacking.

"What are you waiting for?" Asked Brainy.

"I'm not meant to fight him." Said Cosmic Boy. "Zephyr showed me, you fight him..."

"Me? I don't have any powers!" Yelled Brainy.

"In our time you still defeat him." Said Aem.

"Enough useless talk!" Said Brainiac.

He blasted at the heroes. Most of which made a dash for cover, Batman threw a baterang which bounced off of Brainiac uselessly. He was heading for their heroes who had lost their powers. Kreda and Bele blasted some lightning at Brainiac to get his attention, it worked. Now they were in trouble Kreda fired and arrow which did absolutely nothing. Brainiac prepared to shoot them. He was hit in the head by a stone that had been thrown by Kid Flash.

"Hey, metal head! I bet you can't catch me!" Said the Kid running off down the corridor with Brainiac it hot pursuit.

"You do realise he's going to need help!" Said Jinx.

"I'll help him." Said Brainy. "Most of you should stay here and help the wounded and powerless. I need two volunteers."

"I'll come." Said Lightning Lad.

"Me too!" Agreed Karate Kid, Brainy nodded and started to run off down the corridor with his companions.

"Brainiac 5. Use this!" Said Zephyr telepathically.

He gave Brainy his large metal shield. Brainy nodded and ran off. When they found Kid Flash who had been cornered off by Brainiac. The robot grabbed him by the scruff and threw him backwards, the speedster landed out cold. Brainy looked at his ancestor, so this was the final showdown. Brainiac blasted his laser which Brainy had just enough time to block using the shield. He was still knocked down.

Lightning Lad came to his friend's rescue by zapping him. Brainiac responded by grabbing the red haired man by the cybernetic arm and bent it backwards. There was the sound of metal breaking and Lightning Lad's metal arm was broken in two. Garth looked helplessly at the dangling wires before getting knocked backwards by the robot. Brainy's ancestor headed straight for him. Karate Kid slammed into Brainiac kicking him in the face. Brainiac grabbed the hero and through him into a wall before blasting him with an energy canon. Garth looked quite bad and Brainy couldn't even see what had happened to Karate Kid. Hopefully he was ok... Brainiac floated over to hover just next to his descendant.

"Last chance Brainiac 5, join me and together we can bring order to this chaotic universe."

"No." Said Brainy firmly. "I'm a Legionnaire and we never surrender no matter how bad things seem to be... We'll always find a way that's why you can't defeat us! You cannot defeat the Legion by killing one of us because that just makes us stronger."

"How amusing, Cosmic Boy said almost exactly the same thing but you see Brainiac 5 I do not plan on killing you..."

"Yeah, I figured that one out..." Brainy cut in. "The Rokk in there is a clone of the original, you took his DNA before he died then cloned him, gave him extra-healing abilities and changed his memories so that he would see us as the enemy and you planned to do the same to all the Legionnaires!"

"Very impressive, after erasing the failed experiment I need only start again from scratch and this time I will leave no veriables!"

"Not going to happen!"

Brainy got up and hit Brainiac who staggered backwards slightly. He then tried to hit Brainy who had just enough time to lift Zephyr's shield to protect himself. The shield shattered into a hundred pieces, getting hit by Brainiac was defiantly a bad idea. He dodged another fist spinning around to hit the robot who fell forwards before shooting at Brainy with his laser. Brainy tried to dodge but the laser skinned his leg. He fell to one knee. Which was all Brainiac was waiting for he grabbed Brainy by the neck and lifted him off the ground before extending his arm to slam the Koluan several times into the wall.

Brainy was sure he'd broken something if not several things. Brainiac was hit in the side by a bolt of Lightning but it was too weak to do anything. The robot used his free arm to knock Garth back. As he did it he lowered Brainy slightly, the leader of the Legion picked up a sharp piece of the broken shield.

"You are persistent, I will give you that..." Said Brainiac. "You will not admit when you are defeated..."

"That's because... We can't ever give up, not as long as our friends are behind us and relying on us."

"How sentimental of you." Brainiac brought him close up to his face. "That is why you are weak."

"Oh... I wouldn't say that..." Said Brainy smiling.

He used the sharp piece of metal by plunging it into an open circuit board on Brainiac's body. The robot dropped him on the floor and stumbled backwards with sparks pooring out of his body before collapsing deactivated. Brainy stopped and took some deep breaths. Looking at all of the blood on him, he would defiantly need medical attention. He looked to his left, Lightning Lad looked in bad shape, he would need a replacement arm. Kid Flash was waking up thankfully. He then turned to Karate Kid. He looked even worse... He needed urgent attention. Red lights came on and started beeping. "Self destruction initiated." echoed the computer voice.

"Who invented that?" Asked Brainy.

"You may have defeated me, but you shall all perish."

Brainy looked at Brainiac who had been able to crawl over to a computer. Lightning Lad had gotten up and was trying to pick up Karate Kid. Brainy went to help they carried the wounded Legionnaire. To their teammates who had gotten to Zephyr's ship, they were at the entrance when Brainy heard a huge explosion and everything went black.


	13. Homecoming

Thanks for all your comments everyone! Sorry for taking so long wait... My PC crashed...

...

Brainy awoke in agony, everything in his body hurt, he wondered if he as dead if not was he dying? Painfully he opened his eyes, it was dark, but not pitch black, where was he? He looked to his right there was a man's silhouette that he vaguely recognised.

"Co... Cosmic Boy?" He said painfully.

"Yes, how are you feeling?" Asked Rokk.

"It hurts..." Moaned Brainy.

"I'll tell the nurses to give you some more morphine, it's 3 in the morning you should sleep."

"Why are you awake?" Asked Brainy.

"I don't need sleep or at least not as much as I used to, one of Brainiac's "enhancements" and the others thought I should watch over you." He explained.

"How..."

Before Brainy could say anything else exhaustion got the better of him and he felt himself drifting off into a deep sleep. When he next awoke, Brainy was still in pain but less, he had no idea how much time had passed. Again he opened his eyes, this time someone else was there... Someone he loved...

"Brainy you're awake!" Shrinking Violet hugged him.

"Vi..." He started.

"Brainy's awake!" He heard a yell from Bouncing Boy.

Within seconds Brainy found himself surrounded by almost all the Legionnaires, the kids, several Teen Titans and the League. Unless he was in heaven, this meant that they'd all made it out alive... He smiled vaguely.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You defeated Brainiac but you took a serious beating, that plus the explosion which almost killed you left you in a coma for a while..." Explained Violet.

"How long have I been out?" Asked the Koluan.

"About three days, you woke up last night for a bit." Said Triplicate Girl.

"How's Garth?"

"His face took quite a blow when the spaceship destructed and he's got some nasty bruises and burns and his arm's been ripped in two but he'll be ok, he's still sleeping though." Robin said.

"And Kid Flash and Karate Kid how are they?" Asked Brainy.

There was a long silence, one that Brainy knew wasn't good. All the people pleasant gave each other sad and nervous glances. Before Violet broke the silence :

"Kid Flash is running around fine but Karate Kid..." She paused a tear trickling down her cheek. "I'm sorry Brainy, he didn't make it..."

Brainy's heart almost stopped. Karate Kid dead? No... And it wash is fault... He felt a tear come out of his eye. He knew that the Legionnaire had been wounded during the final battle but he had thought that they might all make it...

"When the base blew up we rushed to try and save you guys, we got you and Kid Flash OK but we only just got Lightning Lad, we were too late for Karate Kid." Said Superman. "I'm sorry..."

Brainy sighed and pulled himself up so that he was sitting, he recognised the place as the hospital. He looked around, the Legionnaire all had a few cuts or bruises but they were all there save Lightning Lad and Karate Kid.

"What else happened while I was out?" He asked.

As if to answer Brainy saw some movement in a bundle of blankets Saturn Girl was holding. A second later, a little head popped out. The baby had little pink eyes and a little tuft of dark hair.

"Well, this little cutie joined us..." Said Bouncing Boy.

"He's beautiful..." Said Brainy. "How old is he?"

"He was born yesterday." Saturn Girl explained. "He's just a few hours old."

"Sorry I missed it... Has he got a name?"

"He sort of called himself Zephyr..." Said Cosmic Boy glancing at his older son.

"You'd of called me that anyway." Said the teenage Zephyr telepathically.

The baby looked around confused by the amount of people and noise before yawning, snuggling up to his mother and falling asleep. Brainy smiled, the heroes started to leave and go about doing their own things an hour or so later, Brainy felt well enough to stand and walk around for a bit, with Violet holding his hand. A few Legionnaires were in the hospital, they were wounded but not too badly. He then went to see Lightning Lad, Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl, Pheonix, Kreda and Bele were their too. Side of the Legionnaire's face that didn't have a scar was all bandaged up, most of his robotic arm was gone, at first Brainy thought he was asleep but the red head turned to look at him.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Brainy.

"Bad." He answered.

"The fire from the explosion hit your face Garth, I'm sorry, they said some of the scarring will be permanent." Said Violet.

"I can't look any uglier...And who's that?" He said looking at the little baby.

"His name's Zephyr." Said Saturn Girl.

The proud parents let Lightning Lad pick up the little boy in his good arm, the kid seemed to be rather happy, it was noticeable that he was more quiet than most. Brainy had seen him cry but make no noise, which probably meant that the teenage Zephyr had been mute since he was born.

"He looks just like you guys..." Said Garth smiling.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to you Garth?" Asked Brainy. "You completely disappeared for ages, we thought you were dead!"

"It's a long story..." Said Garth. "After you teleported me, I ended up in the middle of what Robin called a 'highway' and I almost got flattened by a truck! Anyway after several days of messing up and sticking out like a sore thumb, I made it to Jump City and found the Titans. Heck, I even became an honorarily member! I waited for six months for you guys to show up but you never did eventually after Bats gave us that call we figured something was up, we tracked you here and the rest you know."

"Quite an adventure..." Said Phoenix.

"Oh, eh..."

Lightning Lad suddenly looked surprised and confused. Before gently handing Zephyr back to his mother. Brainy couldn't help laughing a little, the baby had just pee on him.

"I hope this isn't going to become a habit..." Said Garth.

"It'll happen again... Just wait until we come along..." Said Elbe.

"Hang on if Zephyr's our kid. Then who're you?" Asked Saturn Girl.

"Isn't it obvious?" Said Drake making some sparks appear from his hand.

"Holy sprock!" Said Lightning Lad surprised. "Your Mekt's kid!"

"You really are a dim light bulb aren't you?" Drake laughed.

"You're not my kid, you're 16 and Zephyr's 15." Said Lightning Lad.

"Yeah but Elbe my twin sister is 14 and I well sort of fell through a time portal and ended up in 16th century Spain for two years, which is where I got Jubilee. You have a kid as well." Said Drake to Brainy. "Go talk to Ema."

"Why are you telling us this? It could change the future." Said Brainy narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, in fact, I've decided to call you Buttercup instead of Drake!" Laughed Lightning Lad.

"Pff... I'll kill you all the same" Said Drake darkly.

"W... What? I hope you're joking!" Garth turned pale.

"Zephyr will erase your memories as soon as he figures out how..." Elbe was pretending not to hear.

Brainy smiled then left the room. He walked around before bumping into the green girl who was talking to violet. The girl looked about thirteen, she had dark hair and green skin. Being a twelfth level intelligence Brainy had already figured out that this was Ema his kid and judging by her appearance Shrinking Violet's too. Ema looked very nervous and looked at the floor.

"Your Ema right?" Said Brainy unsure why he was asking.

"...Yes..." She said timidly.

"Drake told me to talk to you..." He said.

"He always does that and doesn't bother asking other's opinions!" Ema moaned. "What did he tell you?"

"Nothing, other than he and Elbe are Lightning Lad's kids..."

"I guess I should explain why we're here..." She said. "Well it is pretty much by accident... Me and Xio have been working on a time portal opener. It was in the experimental phase, the last person to use it was Drake and that ended rather badly... But we had to use it in a hurry and we ended up here. As soon as we discovered when we were Zephs decided to help and change our names while he was at it. The whole name thing fell apart for some reason..."

"Did you know what was going to happen?" Asked Violet.

"Well... The whole Cosmic Boy is a clone thing came as a bit of a shock but the rest we pretty much knew from fairy stories..." She said. "We were a bit worried that we might just disappear from history but doesn't look like that's going to happen..."

"I hope not!" Said Violet.

Brainy smiled and started to chat to his daughter with Violet. The children seemed to all have located their parents and were now chatting happily. Brainy wondered how this would effect the time continuum... Two days later, the children called the league and Legion to the main hall.

"Are we going home?" Asked Roncon who's real name was Connor, the son of Lois Lane and Superman.

"Yes. We've fixed the time travel portal and Damian and Nightstar are ready on the other side." Said Xio, Collosal boy's kid.

"We'll be in our base right?" Asked Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl's daughter, Aria.

"Uh... Theorectically..." Said Ema.

"Can't be worse then where we were before..." Sighed Drake.

Brainy watched as another portal opened suddenly without warning. The children started to head towards it. Brainy thought about one thing.

"Stop!" He yelled the kids stopped dead. "When you arrived, somebody else yelled. Who was it?"

"Darkseid." Said Zephyr.

"Who?" Asked the heroes.

The teens payed no attention and one by one they disappeared, Zephyr stayed behind and seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Then his eyes glowed and all of the Legionnaires and members of the League's did as well, they seemed to all have paused in their actions.

"Goodbye." He said telepathically before walking back through the portal.

Brainy shook his head and looked around. Why were they here? The others seemed to be wondering the same thing and walked off one by one. There was a quiet ceremony for Karate Kid he too was fired out of the ship towards the sun. There was some hope he might come back to life, after all they had fired two heroes into the sun so far both of them had come back... The league and Teen titans planned to return home the very next day. Superman planned to go back with them and a very pregnant Lois but visit more often...

"We'll be waiting. You're all always welcome to come and stay" Said Brainy, he caught Batman's glare and wondered if the dark knight was going to suddenly develop heat vision.

"We'll visit in a few months... Introduce you to junior..." Said Superman looking at Lois.

"Is that what you're going to call it? Superman junior?" Asked Cham.

"No, well if it's a girl we'll call her Amelia and if it's a boy."

"Connor." Filled in Superman for Lois.

The time warp fired up and the Teen Titans and Justice League disappeared with the Legion waving and yelling "goodbye". Braniy smiled but was sad, Superman was gone again... But he said he'd visit maybe he would for once. The Koluan turned to face Cosmic Boy.

"What do we do now?" He asked.

"Why are you asking me? You're in charge." Said the Braalian, Brainy raised his eyebrows.

"But you were the leader before you almost... um.. did... Whatever! You know died." Said Brainy.

"There you go... You said it yourself, I WAS the leader. You're the new one Brainy." Cosmic Boy smiled warmly. "I've been in charge for almost ten years, it's about time someone else got a shot. Besides I have other matters to attend to."

Brainy stood there shocked, he had expected Cosmic Boy to take control again, not leave him in charge! This was unexpected to say the least! Rokk turned and walked off with his wife and child. Brainy walked over to Violet, they were alone everyone had left. He smiled.

"That was very nearly all of us dead..." She said. "But at least it's over now."

"What were you planning on doing now?" Asked Brainy.

"I dunno, help people rebuild probably. Start my own life away from the Legion."

"Do you think you'd maybe consider... Sharing that life with me?" Asked Brainy.

Violet looked at Brainy confused. It had just slipped out of his mouth rather easily. Now it would be harder to explain what he meant...

"uh... I guess what I'm trying to say is..." He dropped to one knee. "Violet will you marry me?"

"Of course Brainy!"

She didn't even hesitate and gave Brainy one of the biggest hugs he'd ever been given. He smiled warmly. Before kissing her, and enjoying it but out of the corner of his eye he caught an annoying figure.

"LIGHTNING LAD!" He yelled.

"Oh no..."

The Legionnaire made a brake for it using his crutches with Brainy chasing him.


End file.
